


Proxy Transmissions

by Dustie_Boobs



Series: Proxy Transmissions [1]
Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), STARSET (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustie_Boobs/pseuds/Dustie_Boobs
Summary: Four young woman find themselves in a very strange and confusing situation.  Victoria Mayweather, Isabella Sinclair, Ophelia Fredricks and Aura Flynn were once performers for the elite of the F.E.C.  But when an organization attempts and fails to take down the corrupted government, humanities last hope for survival are these four young woman.





	1. Transmission 001

**Author's Note:**

> All characters for this story were created by the author limited to a few details which is the product of Dustin Bates and his amazing band Starset Came up with this idea after i was introduced to Starset by my best friend.

**Proxy Transmissions**

 

 

**by: Leo**

A broadcast of some sort is heard in the darkness, a man’s voice deep and confident in the words he speaks he has a message about the future “Cascading waves of change, what if you had the power to affect monumental change? Would you let fear consume you, or would you over come?”

 

 

A hospital room fades into view, inside 4 heart monitors can be heard rhythmically beeping lowly, oxygen machines hum in the background.  Four woman lay breathing softly in two rows of two beds were on the south side of the room facing the two beds on the north side of the room.  Slowly one by one the four women open their eyes, dazed and confused they slowly gain consciousness each sits up looking around confused and shocked unsure of their surroundings they slowly make eye contact with one another.  Each woman stares at the other in hopes someone will break the eerie silence that surrounds them.

“This is awkward” One woman spoke

 

The soft whisper came from the long blue haired woman on the first bed on the north side of the room, her features pale and soft, her brown eyes reflected boldly against her pale skin she seemed fragile, the other three girls watched her as she slowly unhooked herself from the machines that tied her to the hospital bed “I know this is crazy and a little bizarre and I don’t fully understand the situation we are in and I quite frankly can’t even remember who I am” she stated as she began to shakily stand on her feet, she used the railings of the hospital as a crutch of sorts, she groans softly her body obviously not use to moving.  “But we need to stay calm, and try to sort out this situation, first we need to find a nurse or a doctor”

 

“I agree we don’t know how long we’ve been here and finding the medical staff will be a wise decision” this came from a rough yet gentle sounding woman on the first bed of the south side of the room, this woman had hardened features on her face, her blue eyes seemed to reflect some sort of hardships that she may have endured, she had short black hair, she watched carefully as the first woman shakily headed to the front of her own hospital bed and picked up the clip board that dangled in front of it.

 

“Does it say anything about who you are?” Came a childlike voice from the bed beside her, the third woman had spoken up she looked more fragile than the first woman to speak up she was thin and tall but she looked the most frightened of them all her natural brown hair clung in a messy clump to her neck and shoulders, she clung to the blanket which was also pulled up to her chest like a child frightened during a storm her blue eyes glistened with fear as she looked at the woman next to her hoping she had some sort of answer in this bizarre affair.

 

“It’s a medical chart” she spoke softly staring at the chart the woman looked as if the information just left her with more confusion than what she had awoken to.  “What’s wrong?” the third and final girl spoke up her features where strong, her arms reflected that was could hold her own in a fight or at least in defense of herself, she had blue eyes that reflected concern and determination, she had purple hair. “My name is Victoria Mayweather, age: 35, female…” she trailed off hesitant to speak the next portion of the Medical chart. “What does it say?” Asked the black-haired woman.  “We were brought in together after we all mysteriously collapsed on stage during a performance at a private party, we all were diagnosed with being over worked and that our bodies shut down, we were put in a medically induced coma for our bodies to recuperate” she spoke each word with more confusion.

 

“A coma? That would explain our amnesia” explained the purple haired woman.  Victoria slowly made her way over to the black-haired woman’s bed, she assisted her with her wires, and helped her get on her feet.  “What does your chart say?” Victoria asked.  She shakily reached out for the clipboard unsure if she wished to know who she was or not, none of this made sense but she knew that she had to find out and they had to get help.  “Isabella Sinclair, age: 25, female, same as your record brought in with the rest of you guys after collapsing on stage and put in a medically induced coma.

 

Slowly the other two girls with Victoria and Isabella’s help gained the ability to stand and grab their own medical charts off the end of their bed, they read them slowly as to give their brains time to catch up, the purple haired girl went first, “Ophelia Fredrick’s, age 26, female” she looked up indicating to them that the rest of her chart read just the same as theirs did, they all looked to the last girl who swallowed hard as she shakily lifted the chart up to her eye level and began reading “Aura Flynn age 27, female, same as everyone else’s” she looks up with disbelieve and tears in her eyes, they all look at each other hoping one of them has the next step to their plan. “At least we all know our names and each other’s names, we have to find the medical staff and then we need to start figuring out who we are, everything will be okay, we knew each other at one time so maybe it’ll come back to us and we can get back to our lives” Victoria said with a smile “You’re right, besides it does sound pretty cool we seem to be performers of some sort, that’s exciting maybe we are famous!” Stated Isabella excitedly “First we should find some better clothes to be honest these hospital gowns aren’t exactly flattering, maybe these lockers next to our beds will have some personal belongings in them?” Ophelia said pointing to the lockers. 

 

“I’m scared, idk why but something doesn’t feel right to me, I mean shouldn’t a nurse or a doctor or something come in here by now? And to be honest it seems way to quiet in here, somethings wrong I know it!” Aura frantically began stating facts that each girl had questioned at one point, Aura begins to hyperventilate and cry out of the crushing fear that’s surrounding her, Victoria gives her a sympathetic look and walks closer to her “It’ll be okay we aren’t alone we have each other, right? We knew each other dare I say maybe we were friends we’ll figure out who we are, Aura it’ll be okay I promise” Victoria soothingly spoke as she wrapped an arm around Aura’s shoulder.  Instantly as Victoria’s hand touched Aura’s skin a white flash blinded Victoria who stumbled back in shock, bits and pieces of images flashed through her mind each one only grazing her sight for a brief few seconds, she sees a crowd watching her she sees the others playing beside and behind her she sees them all smiling and having fun, the last memory is more of an audio memory than a visual she hears what she thinks is a nurse talking “I’m sorry girls but this is our last hope, please survive find the message”.  Everything fades all the noise everything is now dark and quiet she hears Isabella calling out to her softly and then it grows louder as she gains her senses, her vision returns and they are standing over Victoria looked highly concerned, poor Aura is huddled crying.  “What happened? You suddenly stopped talking and you were just standing there staring off into space and then you collapsed” asked Ophelia “a-a vision I saw bits and pieces of our past or something” she said shaking “What did you see anything that can give us answers?” Asked Isabella.

 

          Yes, I can at least say we were a band, from what I understand I was vocals, Isabella you were Guitar, Ophelia you were drums and Aura was Bass” Victoria spoke as she lifted herself to her feet.  “Was that all you saw?” asked Aura a little calmer knowing that she was okay.  “I heard someone speak I didn’t see anything so I don’t know if the woman was alone, I think she may have been a nurse or a doctor but she said she was sorry to us and that we had to survive and find the message, I think Aura is right somethings not right here and I think we need to leave find someone” Victoria stated as she made her way to the locker on the left side of her bed, she had new determination, whatever the hell was going on here she was going to find out, and knowing for sure these girls are some sort of friends of her makes her feel much better.  Victoria clings to the memory of all their smiling faces and how much fun that memory seemed to be for them as she began to change inside Victoria’s locker was a pair of black military style boots, black leather pants, what seemed to be a weapons holster and a belt, and a black t-shirt.

 

“I hope we find someone soon” Isabella said as she pulled open her locker the hinges seemed to creak and groan as if they haven’t been open in over a decade, inside was a pair of ankle boots black leather, tattered pair of jeans with holes spread on the upper and lower thigh, she had a tight fitting dark navy blue T-Shirt, and a black hoodie with what seemed to be fox ears on them, she couldn’t help as she dressed looking over to Victoria a few times, she wanted to tell her what she saw when Victoria opened her eyes but was it real? It was only for a split second and then it was gone.  She shook her head it was best not to freak anyone else out for the time being.

 

“I hope I have some cool clothes, cooler than these rags I’m wearing now” Ophelia joked trying to lighten the mood, inside her locker was a pair of black sneakers, a black skirt with a black t shirt and black leather jacket, hanging up on the hook on the door was a red bow hair band, she probably used it to keep the hair out of her eyes.  “Not bad! Sick jacket!” she said with excitement.  Aura stood in front of her locker hesitant to look inside, she felt inferior to the rest of the girls she was tall yes but she was much thinner and more skittish than the rest of them apart of her believes she’s not as cool or bad ass as the rest of the girls seem to be.  “Okay here goes” she stated meekly as she opened her locker, what was inside shocked her and the other girls as they watched her pull out its contents, she pulled out a pair of old blue mechanic overalls and a sports bra, as well as a pair of work gloves, goggles and a bag that seemed to have a lot of various metal pieces inside it.  “Okay I’m sorry but either Victoria’s vision was wrong or someone planted these things here because according to Victoria’s vision we were a band, we were performers there’s no way I would be wearing this stuff to perform in” she said agitated “she is right in my vision we were wearing much different clothes our clothes were more formal, these look like something some sort of super heroes would wear” she said looking at herself in the standing mirror of the locker.  “Maybe that’s true but Victoria only saw a vision of what we looked like when we performed, she didn’t see anything else of our private lives, maybe we lead different lives out of the limelight of the stage, let’s just calm down and be grateful we have something other than these rags to wear” Ophelia exclaimed as she picked up the discarded hospital gown as if it was poison, Isabella remained silent she couldn’t get the image out of her head, she stared at the ground while she sat on the edge of the bed swinging her feet slowly.

 

“Earth to Isabella? What’s wrong you seem like somethings bothering you.” Victoria said snapping her fingers to grasp her attention.  “huh? Wha- no nothings bothering me I’m fine” she said as she quickly jumped to her feet, she slammed the locker shut headed around the bed to the closed door of their room, and waited, she looked back at the girls who seemed concerned about her, she shrugged her shoulders and motioned for the door.  “Shouldn’t we be finding some medical staff?” she asked gesturing towards the door.  “You’re right let’s get going” Victoria said as she stretched and joined Isabella at the door. Ophelia and Aura nodded to each other, and joined the other two at the door, there was an eerie silence as the hesitated to open the door “we do this together” Victoria said as she reached for the door handle look at the others, with a unknown confidence the rest of the group nodded and they all joined hands the air seemed to grow heavy with fear and anticipation, all four woman seem to hold their breath momentarily as they turned the nob and sung open the door.

 

As the door, slowly creaked open and swung outward, they were shocked at the sight that be folded before them, nothingness is more of an appropriate explanation for this situation, the hospital was utterly abandoned there was no running electricity as far as they could see the only light in the hallway was from the light that bellowed in from the scattered few windows down the halls.  All four take a step outside the door cautious not to step too far in case they needed to retreat inside, they looked left and right and saw the same thing, nothing but abandoned gurneys, and scattered carts some tipped over their contents spilled into the hall ways some eerily stood where they were last placed, by various medical staff.  “What the- “Ophelia stood shocked unsure if she should pinch herself awake because this seems to have turned into a nightmare.  “Okay we need to stay calm, I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation for what we are currently experiencing” Victoria said as she spun in a circle slowly unsure if she was confident and trying to reassure them or trying to reassure herself “It’ll be okay remember we need to find the medical staff” stated Isabella with confidence “What medical staff?! There isn’t anyone here! I want to go home this isn’t happening!” Aura cried as she slunk down against the wall.  Victoria, and Isabella looked at each other and then at Ophelia, they all knew they had to calm Aura down, they all sat down next to her and soothed her “Aura please you have to calm down, I know you are scared we all are we are all scared and confused, we don’t know more than you do, we have to keep moving, we have to find someone or if we can’t find someone maybe find records or a newspaper or go outside” Victoria soothed.  “I am just so scared I don’t know what’s happening and that’s the scariest of this situation it’s not how abandoned this place is, and that we don’t know why or how this happened” Aura said wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

          “But at least we have each other none of us are alone, come on I think first we need to gather some supplies in case there’s really no one here, then head outside there has got to be someone outside” Isabella said standing up offering Aura her hand, she took her hand and let her help her up, “ thank you guys really I don’t know how well we were connected, but I’m glad I am not alone” she said with a meek smile.  The four women headed towards what looked like a directory on the wall a few feet down the hall on the left, there they planned their route, first they were going to head left down the hall heading towards the surgery room, that is where most of the supplies would be, next was to head to the ground floor 4 levels down where the cafeteria was located there they would get some food and water.  “Come on girls let’s get out of here” Victoria stated as they all headed left. 

 

They remained silent for a few moments, but it seemed like hours, neither knew exactly what to say to each other, should they ask questions maybe to jog their memories? “What do you think happened? Like really?” asked Ophelia.  “I’m not sure, I don’t want to go as far as to say an apocalypse, because we are still here” said Victoria who was deep in thought “What if it’s not really an apocalypse but somehow government related? Maybe a minor natural gas leaked caused everyone to leave in a hurry?” said Isabella “If that’s true than we should have been affected by the gas somehow” Aura said shaking her head “No she may be on to something, we were hooked up to oxygen masks we may  have not been affected,” Said Ophelia proudly “ That could be true but we would have been exposed by now and I don’t really smell gas, or feel any light headed or sick which are common signs of exposure to gas” Victoria stated.  “You did have that vision earlier, maybe that could have been a side effect?” Aura said. 

 

Victoria shook her head “No it felt real, it made me feel closer to you guys it really felt like I regained memories it felt natural to me” she said.  Victoria refused to believe that what she saw and heard wasn’t real it felt real to her, something was off about how this place was left, some parts seem raided as if people left in a rush but mostly the area around their room seems untouched like everyone just up and disappeared.  “It looks like the Surgical prep room is just a few more doors down” Ophelia pointed out as they passed another directory.  They walked in silence the last few steps to the Surgical room, when they turned the corner to the right and entered through the double doors, it was the worse they saw so far, cabinet doors were thrown open and various medical supplies was scattered across the floor the drawers and any large equipment was thrown or already ransacked. 

 

“I don’t think we will find much here” Aura stated as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet “It’s still worth a try come on guys” Victoria stated as they slowly made their way inside cautious in case anyone showed up, unsure if they may be friend or foe.  Isabella found some EMT duffle bags and handed them off to the other girls, “salvage what we can it doesn’t matter if we need it now or later, pack it up” Victoria stated sternly she wanted to make sure they were prepared because there was a rising suspicion in her gut that they weren’t going to encounter anyone outside. “why do we need to grab so much we just need to go outside and flag someone down” Aura stated as she shuffled through the scattered contents of a drawer “It’s because we may not find anyone on the outside, if it’s an apocalypse we may be sole survivors if it’s a natural disaster issue we may be stuck walking for quite some time before we get to somewhere that’s inhabitable depending on the radius of the disaster” Isabella stated as she turned the corner into the Surgical room to inspect for any medical supplies.

 

          They shifted through the room from top to bottom carefully and quietly they didn’t speak much to each other but they were all thinking the same thing what if we are all that’s left of humanity and why?  When they felt accomplished enough they gathered round and inspected what they had salvaged.  “I found some needles and antibiotics as well as some various pills and injections” Victoria stated “I found common first aid kit stuff burn cream, gauze and wrappings” said Ophelia “I found towels and blankets as well as sutras and threading in case of large wounds” said Aura.  Isabella was grinning widely, “I found this!” she said as she opened her bag inside was various amounts of small oxygen tanks, a defibrillator a ton of gauze, and what seemed to be a pair of keys to a vehicle.  “that’s awesome” exclaimed Victoria.  This sparked hoped in the woman the keys meant a vehicle meaning finding other humans would be a breeze it had to have belonged to either a doctor or an ambulance.  They threw the duffle bags over their shoulders and headed out of the room, across the hall was a set of stairs that they hoped would lead them to the ground floor. They opened the door to the stair well and headed down the stairs.  ‘I’m really hoping these keys belong to an ambulance that would be more medical supplies for us” said Ophelia. 

 

          They traveled down the stairs growing more exhausted as they descended, “Is anyone else super exhausted right now?” asked Aura, “I know I am, I’m hungry too” said Isabella.  “We must have been out for quite some time our bodies were exhausted and shaky when we woke up, that doesn’t happen just over a week coma” said Victoria “1 year…” Mumble Isabella “What?” asked Victoria “When I read my chart the last checkup was dated for a year after we were placed in a medical coma that’s all I know we were at least in a coma for One year” she said looking at the ground.  The girls were quiet, they weren’t sure if this brought them any more closure or more fear, the last entry on their medical charts where from a year after their coma began, but how long had it been since that last entry? “I think we need to find something with a current date on it” said Aura.  “You’re right but it’s going to be hard there’s literally no power in here except for our room but the only thing in there that was electrical was our monitors and oxygen machines.” Said Ophelia.

The girls excited the stair well at the door marked G for ground level, as they excited they searched for any difference from the upper level they were on, sadly the ground level is the worst of what they have seen the structure seems to be more decayed than the upper levels some of the hallways walls have been knocked out or graffitied, the halls were littered with discarded papers, medical records, and trash. The mess caused the girls to tread lightly on their surroundings, out of fear of injury or worse.  “This is crazy this is beginning to look a lot more like an apocalypse than anything else” stated Ophelia looking around “I am sure something went terribly wrong with the world now” Aura shakily stated “Let’s just make it to the cafeteria, and go outside we won’t know until we go outside” Victoria stated trying to calm everyone else down, they couldn’t lose control at this point they were stronger together and leveled than panicking and separated.  “It’s this way” said Isabella as she pointed to a sign through the trash that barely said Cafe.  Once at the Cafeteria they headed inside it was like ground zero of the trash, whatever happened, they looted this first, no surprise if an apocalypse really happened this where everyone would have gone first food is the first survival tactic.  “Okay guys this won’t be easy mostly because it seems pretty raided, but also we don’t know how long we were in a coma so any food we find may not be too good, but we need to look, canned food and water is our best bet at this point” Stated Victoria “Right let’s go back behind the counter and into the kitchen that’s probably where it would be if anything.” Said Ophelia.  They follow Ophelia back behind the counter looking along the way for anything that may be useful, but all they found was tattered sleeping bags discarded wrappers and bottles, once behind the counter they searched below the display cabinets.  They found a can opener and a box of assorted utensils.  “These will make whatever food we find back there easier to eat” said Aura as she shoved the box in her duffle bag.  Victoria nodded and patted her back as a good job, she tried her best to reassure and encourage Aura, she seemed the most lost and scared of the four.  Ophelia pushed open the kitchen doors and as all four stepped inside their hearts sunk, shattered plates and cups were strewn on the floor and all the shelving and cabinets were barren of anything but a few molded crumbs and wrappers.  “This is heartbreaking” said Ophelia with a slight pout “FUCK!” yelled Isabella as she kicked an empty can across the room, it hit a lower cabinet and the sound echoed through the kitchen into the dining hall “Isabella...” Victoria harshly whispered, she was slightly irritated none of them knew if anyone else was here, if they were good or bad, or if they were even human at this point.  “sorry… I’m hungry tired and angry” she said slumping down against the prep island in the center of the room.  “I know you are but we have to be quiet we don’t know who or what we will encounter at this point” said Victoria gripping Isabella’s shoulder “I need you to stay calm, your just as level headed as I am I’m counting on you” she said with a smile.  This made Isabella smile, Victoria’s grip, and her smile even her words seemed like a distant memory like something clicked inside her it was familiar she couldn’t help but stare at Victoria’s eyes, searching for more yearning for a vision or an answer, but nothing more came to her and she dragged herself to her feet. As she rose to her feet she felt a jolt run through her body, it was like an electrical jolt but it didn’t hurt, it was warm like something was calling her but no voice was heard it was more of a feeling she stood there staring.  “Isabella?” Victoria said “Sssh… I feel something” she said softly she didn’t want to scare off whatever it was that she felt.  The others turned around and looked at her “I feel like somethings calling to me something in this room its almost pulling me” she said as she slowly turned in a circle hoping she would be pulled in the right direction.  “There” She said as she headed faced the south side of the room she felt something pulling her towards the back wall she walked towards it slowly the force getting stronger.  “it’s just a kitchen rack used to hold various small storage containers” Aura said “let her go these whole situations crazy enough maybe she’s onto something

 

          Isabella walked to the rack and shoved it out of the way it clattered to the floor with an earth-shattering clang, that wasn’t what shocked the girls, behind the rack was a door, looked more like a bunker door next to it was a keypad.  “Whoa that’s pretty cool, creepy that she knew this but cool” said Ophelia “I didn’t know this was here I just felt pulled towards it” said Isabella “can we open it?” asked Aura.  “There’s a keypad next to it but it looks electrical and there’s no power” Said Isabella.  She reached out for the keypad and slowly touched it all at once that same jolt coursed through her body but this time it was much more powerful stronger, she couldn’t let go her mind was racing she felt smart empowered numbers, and codes raced through her brain at an amazing rate suddenly the keypad booted up, it beeped once a red light lite up at the top signaling it was locked.  “Isabella?” Victoria rushed to her side she was dazed staring but Victoria caught a small glimpse of her eyes they were different her usual blue eyes where replaced with a strange symbol a S inside a circle she saw it only briefly before it vanished and Isabella regained her surroundings “I can open it!” she said excited “H-How?” said Aura “I honestly don’t know the moment I touched it I felt it numbers and code sequences flooded every inch of my brain I saw them all but one stood out every other code was in red but this one was in green” Isabella stated as she punched in the code in the keypad, it clicked turned green and the bunker door clicked open.  “Holy shit” said Ophelia who was more astounded at this than the earlier episode in the hospital room.

 

“Let’s open it” said Aura with excitement if it was locked then there must be food or something inside maybe other humans are inside.  “We should still be careful we don’t know what’s inside maybe it was locked for a reason” Victoria said brining everyone back down to the reality of the situation.  “You’re right, I’ll open it I’m the one who discovered it so I should do it, incase its dangerous” said Isabella as she handed her pack off to Ophelia.  “We don’t know if somethings going to grab me or jump out you’ll need the supplies just in case” she said.  “D-Don’t say that it’s fine” said Ophelia worried.  Isabella stood in front of the door she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply she opened her eyes as she exhaled she grabbed the bunker handle and yanked the door open it pulled open with a little resistance like it was stuck at first but it swung right open. As the door opened fully Isabella walked inside, as she did lights overhead clicked on, as if they were motion activated the low hum of the rod lights and the click sounded through the bunker illumination shelf after shelf of non-perishable goods, and water.  The women looked at each other excitedly and began raiding the bunker. 

 

“This is freaking amazing!” shouted Aura as she popped open a bottle of water and began drinking it.  The water was refreshing more refreshing than a glass of lemonade on a hot summers day after long hours of yard work, they sighed and quickly began filling the rest of their pack space with food and water.  “When we find the vehicle that these keys belong to we need to come back for the rest.” Said Ophelia “I think that’s a wonderful idea Ophelia” said Aura “ My packs full I can’t carry anything else” said Isabella.  “Me either, should we head out?” asked Victoria.  Aura and Ophelia looked saddened they were enjoying this feeling of happy they felt somewhat safe here they dreaded going back out into a world of the unknown, unsure, or unaware of what would be out there.  “can’t stay happy, forever right?” sighed Ophelia as she lifted her bag over her shoulder and pouted slightly “I suppose so” said Aura as she followed suit “I know girls this isn’t the best situation but we have medical supplies and food to ration out in case it is a while till we get some help” said Victoria. 

 

The girls exited the bunker and closed the door locking it behind them to ensure that only they could get inside, they walked through the kitchen and into the dining area and back out through the entrance they came across when they entered the cafeteria.  “The exit is left down this hall to the lobby area and then straight” said Ophelia as she read the map posted outside the cafeteria that faintly read you are here with a faded red dot.  “Okay let’s go” said Victoria as she shifted the duffle bag on her shoulder, they walked down the hall to the left and into the lobby area which was large and empty minus the single round service desk a few feet from the exit, Aura ran over to it and began shuffling through the contents on the desk top.  “Aura? What are you looking for?” asked Victoria “hoping for a calendar if I can find one then maybe we can get closer to how long we’ve been asleep” she said.  Aura let out a squeal that startled the girls into a defense “what?!” stated Ophelia “I found one!” she rushed back over with what looked like a small desk day by day calendar it was cat themed.  “Isabella what was the date that we went into a coma?” she asked “March 19th 2035”.  Aura looked at the calendar piece and then slowly back up at the girls, her face paler than they have ever seen.  “what is it Aura?” asked Ophelia “The last date on this calendar which I’m assuming is the day this happened, was July 14th 2039, four years after the date registered on our medical forms” she said softly and shocked.  “Four years?!” asked Ophelia astounded “That’s impossible if that’s the last known date before this place became a shit hole, how did we survive? How did the lone electricity survive? How did we not get murdered by whoever or whatever ransacked the cafeteria?” Asked Isabella  “We were obviously kept alive by whatever was being pumped into that IV, and our room didn’t have any windows to it to the outside or the inside of the building, they probably didn’t even know we were in there, I’m more concerned on how we retained almost 100% of our basic motor functions, I’m no expert but people who are usually in a coma for more than 6 months need physical therapy for speak and walking abilities” Victoria pondered as she placed her hand on her chin.  “This isn’t right, there’s a whole lot wrong with this situation.  What if this isn’t real? What if we are just being tested like government lab rats?” Aura stated.  The girls pondered but none of them could answer any of the questions they had.  “Look we have to keep moving forward once we get out that exit everything will be okay I promise we’ll find other humans, they’ll explain what happened and everything will go back to relatively normal for us” Victoria said sternly.  “We don’t really have a choice honestly if we stay here we will eventually die out from lack of nutrition or food and water” said Ophelia, “Come on Aura their right we can’t stay here and keep asking questions we don’t have answers to” Said Isabella. 

 

Aura nodded and followed Ophelia they all walked hand in hand towards the exit in a straight line, they didn’t know what was out there or if anything at all was out there but they did know one thing that they were going to face whatever was out there together, they pushed open the doors and headed out into the blinding light, unknown of what they would face.


	2. Transmission 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the girls set foot for the first time outside of the hospital they woke up in, they are faced with just a few of the challanges that lay ahead of them. They soon find out that finding civilization might be harder than they thought and with night fall approaching they are forced to act quickly to find shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan based story all characters are created by the authors except for those connected with Starset.

Transmission 002

 

Her hands came up, covering her mouth, shocked Aura let out a stifled cry. The Women stood astonished at what lay before them, desolation as far as their eyes can see, the only thing that reassured them they may still be on planet earth is the leaning, broken, buildings that lay scattered around them.  Other than that nothing but mounds, and mounds of sand.  “Toto I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore” said Ophelia in a mocking tone. No one else could seem to utter another word, they remained shocked, unsure of their next move.  “What do we do now? It’s obvious our previous plan won’t work” Aura stifled shakily “Calm down we still need to find the vehicle that Isabella’s key’s go to and then find some help” Victoria said shifting her duffle bag.  “Victoria I don’t think that’s going to help, all I see is sand, even if we did find the vehicle it would be useless outside of solid ground” Isabella stated. Victoria paced softly on the concrete exit of the hospital, her head was down, her left arm crossed over her torso and her right hand cupped her mouth in a pondering gesture, “What do we do…” Victoria mumbled to herself.  “I think we should try to find the vehicle and see if there is anything salvageable inside that we can fit in our bags, or find new bags” Ophelia chimed in “That could work but unless we find new duffle bags to put the supplies in I doubt any of us can carry it, and that just leaves the issue with can we carry that much heavy supplies as far as, who knows how far we have to go” Victoria said “I think we should at least try, at least if it starts to get late or we begin to get tired we will hopefully still be near the hospital and can retreat inside, because honestly we don’t know what or who is out there” said Isabella.  She pointed out into the vast space of broken shattered, and torn building and sand.

 

          The women rested for a while, they were still tired and the shock of what awaited them outside drained what little hope they had gathered amongst themselves.  Isabella lets out a sigh as she curls her legs close to her chest and rests her folded arms on her knees, she looked around at the loss of hope amongst the group.  Victoria leans against the exterior wall of the hospital with one leg propped up against the wall for support, she stares out into the vast sand dunes hoping she could see some form of civilization.  Ophelia was comforting a terrified Aura, who had given up on holding in her fear and was bawling uncontrollably.  “Enough!” demanded Isabella as she stood up stomping her foot on the ground “This isn’t us! A few minutes ago, we were happy and hopeful and I am not going to let some stupid set back destroy that!” Isabella huffed furious.  Isabella walked to the edge of the remaining concrete entrance of the hospital and stared into the sun momentarily as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys she found in the OR earlier she clutched it tightly in her hand and looked back at the group of women she pointed out at the sand dunes “There are people out there! We will find someone to help us and I am not giving up until everyone is safe, we have a key maybe we can’t utilize the vehicle they are for but god dammit we can harvest supplies and survive!” Isabella stared intently at the group and then held out her fist with the key inside “Let’s do this together” she said with a smile.  Victoria smiled at her and placed her hand on top “I’m in” she said, Ophelia pulled Aura to her feet who was wiping away her tears they both smiled at Isabella “You got guts girl” said Ophelia “You make me feel safe thank you” smiled Aura, as they both put their hands on top of the others.

 

“We will be okay we will survive” She smiled.  The rejoiced for a moment, truly basking in the light of one another, they realized at this moment they would all be lost if left on their own and grew to appreciate each other’s company.  “So, which way should we go?” stated Victoria “Hold on here this might help” chimed in Aura, who was pulling her duffle bag off her shoulder and riffling through it, a few moments passed and she pulled out a piece of paper which was folded up like a pamphlet.  “What is it Aura?” asked Ophelia “It’s a map I swiped it off the lobby desk when I was searching for the calendar, if the vehicle still existed and wasn’t buried under god knows how much sand it’ll be in the parking garage if the hospital has one” she said with a smile.  They all smiled at her she seemed very proud at her findings which was very useful.  “Thank you, Aura, that was a quick thinking on your part” Smiled Victoria as she patted her shoulder and took the map from Aura’s hands who was brimming with pride.  Victoria unfolded the map and shared it with Isabella the two scanned over the map as Aura placed her bag back on her shoulder.  “according to this map if we just go left out of the entrance and then straight we should see any remnants of the parking garage, if it was a multilayer we may still see some form of the building” said Isabella “then that’s the way we go it’s a lead at the most usually hospitals have multilayer parking garage’s judging by the size of the café it must be a sizable hospital” said Victoria as she refolded the map and placed it in her back pocket nodding to the others she steps off the concrete entrance and heads left, Isabella, Ophelia, and Aura follow closely behind.

 

They trudge through heavy thick sand, they do their best to keep an eye on the side of the hospital, Victoria keeps her eyes forward watching for any obstacles or any form of danger while Isabella keeps an eye to the right trying to see anything indicating a parking garage, so far all she sees is broken tops of buildings, remnants of lamp post and other man made structures.  “Any luck?” asked Aura from behind “Nothing yet, there are a lot of buildings in the distance but nothing that looks like what may have been a parking garage they all look like forms of apartment complexes or busi- “Isabella trailed off as she strained to look in the distance at a building that was shaped differently than the others, these seemed to have the distinct features of a parking garage wide open walls.  “Do you see something Isabella?” asked Victoria as she placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 

Suddenly a surge of electricity sored through Victoria and the same blinding white flash blinded her as the vision in the hotel room, when her eyes adjusted she saw herself standing in a field that flowed over a cliff, sitting in a bed of flowers ahead of her was Isabella who turned around and smiled brightly at her, she patted the ground next to her and Victoria sat next to her.  She watched the memory unfold she watched as the two laughed and talked, they cried and hugged as they watched the stars above them illuminate the sky above the city below, Victoria could hear no sound but watched the expressions on their faces, they were talking about happy things, and sad things, and probably things that they were grateful for.  She couldn’t shake the look Isabella gave her she trusted her more than anything the look in her eyes reflected the utmost trust.  Suddenly headlights could be seen reflecting off the backs of the two girls, and they got to their feet, and turned around. 

 

A cloth top black jeep pulled into view a few feet from the girls.  Two female adolesants and two Male jumped out of the jeep, judging by their body language they were drunk and angry, but why? Victoria watched as the group keeping only about a foot distance from the girls began yelling, and their body language grew violent.  She watched as she saw herself begin to tug harshly on Isabella’s arm who shook her head and pulled away and began yelling back at the impaired adolesants, One Male in a black hoodie stepped forward and took the reins of the argument and began yelling back at Isabella.  Suddenly Isabella threw a punch and clipped the male in the jaw, a fight broke out between the two they were punching and kicking each other, but why why was this so important to her, in one quick motion Isabella was thrown towards the edge of the cliff, she landed on her back, which judging by the expression on her face was very painful for her, but she slowly rose glaring at the male.  The group was laughing and what seemed to insinuate mocking Isabella which made her angrier, Victoria attempted to step in but stopped as Isabella’s facial expression changed from anger to horror, and she placed herself in front of Victoria protecting her, A loud bang was heard as if a bullet being fired from a gun and Victoria watched as Isabella crashed to her knees blood pooling from her stomach.  She watched in horror at her past self rushed to her side crying and screaming, she clutched Isabella closely to her rocking her back and forth gently crying.  Isabella reached up with one hand cupping the side of her face she watched as Isabella mouthed something and then she went limp.

 

All sound of the memory faded after the initial gunshot, and Victoria was violently pulled back to reality her hand still placed on Isabella’s shoulder who was giving her a concerned and confused look.  “Victoria what did you see?” she asked.  Victoria stared at Isabella she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, she quickly pulled herself up and wiped them away, she couldn’t tell Isabella what happened and what she saw she didn’t quite understand it herself why did she fight so hard for the land they were sitting on what were they talking about and why did she just see her die but she’s standing right in front of her!  Obviously shaken Victoria grabbed a bottle of water and drank some of it trying to diminish the lump in her throat.  “It... it’s nothing that I can talk about right now please I don’t want to talk about it” She said shakily.  “Okay it’s okay you don’t have to talk about it if you really don’t want to no one will push you” Isabella said giving her a reassuring smile “thank you Isabella” she said.  “Come on I think I found the parking garage it’s just a few short feet this way, we should make it by sundown, it’s getting late already and it would be best to hide there for night” she said pointing to the slightly already setting sun.

 

 

The group headed in the direction that Isabella pointed, they walked silently amongst themselves none of them wanted to push Victoria into talking about what she saw but they all grew concern at what exactly happened.  She went into another daze just as she touched Isabella and then her face went from concentration to confusion to utter horror, as she began screaming and crying uncontrollably, no matter what they did to try to snap her out of it none of the girls could get Victoria’s attention.  Victoria walked with her head down she was still contemplating what she saw was real or not, part of her felt as if it happened the hill was real it felt as if she had been there before, overlooking the city laughing with her and staring up at the stars, but she also watched Isabella die, so how could it be possible that she’s walking through a baron wasteland with her now?  There was more to this memory that she needed to see, she needed to know what they were talking about, and how they got there and why, for the love of god why that spot was risk Isabella fighting so hard?  She was so deep in thought that she didn’t even hear Isabella creep up on her right “Hey I know you don’t want to talk about what happened, but can you answer some questions?” Isabella asked her “I- I don’t know...” Victoria said still looking down, she couldn’t face her “How about this I’ll keep them simple no details just basic questions if you don’t want to answer then just say so promise I won’t make you go into details” she said smiling.  Victoria looked up at her and in a flash instance saw the same smile she saw on Isabella’s face the look of utter trust.  “Okay you win” she said smiling slightly, she couldn’t say no to that look. 

 

Isabella asked her simple questions and Victoria answered them all with basic yes or no’s.  “thank you! Now do you feel better?” she asked “Well a little bit yes” she said “See sometimes just answering yes or no questions or talking about something that bothers you really takes a huge load off your chest” she said smiling.  Isabella looked up and squealed with delight.  They had made it to the parking garage, Isabella was right but it looks like a portion of it was buried. “What are we going to do the sand dunes aren’t high enough to reach that level and the lower levels are buried” aske Aura “We should search around see if there are any pockets in the sand, maybe the whole thing isn’t buried it’s just blocked” Isabella said as she jogged towards the structure.  “Isabella be careful!” yelled Victoria as she ran after her, she wasn’t going to let her get out of sight she is scared something may happen to her “Come on guy’s” she said. 

 

They reached the structure and began looking around for a hole in the sand that may lead to the lower levels, they searched for quite some time skimming over every inch of the sand, as the sun grew lower and lower into the sky turning the sky from bright blue to dark orange. “I found something!” Yelled Ophelia as the rest of the girls rushed her way, once there they found that she had found a gap in the sand built up over the lower levels of the parking garage.  “That’s awesome Ophelia!” exclaimed Victoria.  Isabella took a flashlight out of her bag and turned it out as she laid down close to the entrance of the pocket that Ophelia found “be careful Isabella” said Ophelia concerned “I am okay” she stated as she shone the flashlight around the inside there was a pile of sand that leaked inside but she could see ground as well as the rest of the structure and cars abandoned as far as the eye can see.  “we can get in through here” she said standing up turning her flashlight off and brushing herself off.  “I I don’t know guys it could be dangerous we don’t know what is in there” Aura said nervously “Cars and concrete and possible shelter” said Isabella as she returned the flashlight to her bag “Aura is right it could be dangerous but I don’t think we have a choice at this point in the day” said Ophelia as she pointed to the setting sun in the sky that grew darker with each minute.  “Come on we won’t make it back to the hospital not with how late in the day It’s getting this is our only choice” Isabella said sternly “She’s right we won’t make it all the way back here and this is the only half decent shelter we’ve come upon since leaving the hospital we can head out tomorrow but tonight we need to camp this’ll provide advocate shelter” said Ophelia. 

 

 

Aura backed away slowly shaking her head she had a bad feeling about what was in there, the unknown and the darkness it terrified her greatly she would rather risk taking the trek back to the hospital “Come on guys please just let’s go back” she said nervously “We can’t Aura you know that we are all here it’ll be okay I promise” said Ophelia reaching her hand out to her.  Aura slapped her hand away “No! I am sick of everyone telling me it’ll be okay give me one explanation how any of this is going to be okay! None of you can even prove that we will survive this or if we’ll even find any other form of civilization!” she yelled Aura crotched down and cupped her ears shaking her head.  Everyone sighed, they knew she was scared, but she couldn’t let that Immobilize her they couldn’t stay out in the open very long it was dangerous “Please Aura come on we can’t stay out in the open and it is too much of a risk to try to make the trek back to the hospital” Victoria said lifting Aura up “it’s not that far really look we can still see it in the distance” she pleaded  Victoria and Ophelia gently guided her towards the pocket in front of Isabella who was looking at her concerned  “Aura…” Isabella looked at her “I promise I’ll stay up with you until you fall asleep and then I’ll be on guard all night I’ll make sure nothing happens to you and that you are safe okay?” she said offering her hand to Aura smiling slightly she wanted to protect her she didn’t know what she just felt bad that she couldn’t handle the situation like the rest of them. 

 

 

Aura stared at her for a few moments contemplating which would be easier staying with them or running back to the hospital and hiding waiting for someone to find her.  “I…” Aura started as she raised her eyes to meet Isabella’s they were kind and full of hope it made her feel warm inside like she could be safe in her arms.  Aura raised her hand with a smile and reached for Isabella’s hand but as she was going to take her hand a strange feeling overcame her and a piercing pain surged through her skill she gripped her skull and began screaming “It hurts!” she screamed “Aura!” Isabella called out as she reached for Aura who suddenly pushed her back with a force that shocked the others “Stay away from me you rebel scum” she said with a straight face, resentment dripped from every word like a poison.

 

Isabella stumbled back stopping short of the edge of the sand dune that dropped down harshly to the concrete parking garage below.  ‘What the?” Isabella stood confused looking at Ophelia and Victoria for help but they were only as confused as she was.  Aura slowly walked towards Isabella menacingly her whole body language had changed she wasn’t the same she wasn’t the scared girl they awoke to in the hospital room something snapped inside her, unsure of it being from the fear or her body shutting down from the shocking circumstances that unfolded.  “This is your fault, you Messenger scum is the reason they did this, we were all happy, those who deserved to suffer suffered those who didn’t succumb to the laws suffered, but you thought it was unfair it was unjust saying it’s destroying the planet sending out some bogus signal about the destruction of the planet” she said her voice low and serious.  Aura stopped short of a foot away from Isabella who attempted to stand her ground but was just as scared and confused as the rest of them “Aura calm down this isn’t you talking you’re scared you don’t know what you’re saying, I mean I don’t even know what you’re saying you’re not making any sense who are the Messengers?  Please just take my hand and we’ll get some rest once we’re safe inside okay?” she said reaching out her hand towards Aura one more time “You’re first” she said “wha-?” Isabella looked confused. 

 

In one swift motion Aura raised her left leg and slammed it down on the edge of the sand dune, a low roar rumbled and echoed through the parking garage as the sand dune lost its solid form, all at once the edge gave way Isabella screamed as she attempted to gain footing but to no prevail she went tumbling into the dark abyss of the parking garage, Ophelia and Victoria shoved Aura out of the way attempting to make it to Isabella screaming her name “ISABELLA!” yelled Ophelia and Victoria, there was no response just their yells echoing through the parking garage.  Aura hit the ground from the shove which seemed to knock her to her sense she held her head confused “W..What’s going on?” she asked shyly “You damn well know what just happened” Ophelia turned and grabbed her furious “You just collapsed the edge of the pocket and Isabella fell inside we don’t know if she’s even alive what the hell was that all about?!” Yelled Ophelia “Isabella!!!” Yelled Victoria into the darkness but there was no answer “We have to get down there” said Victoria “I think I grabbed some rope we can tie it to this metal pole and climb down” Ophelia said as she rummaged through her pack “Guys I seriously don’t know what happened” cried Aura.

 

The two stopped and looked at her then back at each other they could tell she was back to her old self the menacing presence that seemed to engulf her was gone they sighed “Look we don’t know what happened to cause you to go all crazy and spew idk what that was but right now we need to get down there she could be hurt” said Ophelia as she sighed.  Victoria nodded in agreeance with her and they both scrambled to tie the rope and shimmy down the pocket, Aura followed they got down she tossed down the bags and climbed down herself.  “Isabella!” yelled Victoria once more, she frantically searched the dark with her flashlight “You can stop yelling I’m over here” mumbled Isabella.  The girls saw a faint light that was pointed up and they followed it frantically.  When they arrived, Isabella was propped up against a car “Oh god Isabella thank god you are okay!” Victoria said letting out a breath she’d been holding in “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” asked Ophelia.  There was a short silence their flashlights were fixed on her face, she looked exhausted “Isabella are you hurt?” She smiled and swallowed hard.  “We have a problem” She swallowed hard.  Victoria slowly and shakily lowered her flashlight to Isabella’s stomach blood pooled on her shirt as Isabella’s arm covered the gash. The girls gasped in shock as Isabella loses her footing and collapses on the ground her vision blurs and the girls rush to her aid and then darkness


	3. Transmission 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Isabella injured, the girls are forced to take refuge in the abandoned parking garage, while Isabella is trapped inside her own mind, and battle a battle of her own. Will she overcome this false reality or will she be swallowed by the evil within?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was heavily influenced by personal events, as well as the songs Richochet and Frequency by Starset, i would like to have a shout out to Antigravity_Carnivore for helping me achieve these wonderful ideas.

Transmission 003

 

The sound of the clock, like an electric screaming that circled the room, with is blaring noise, filled Isabella’s head with waves of immense displeasure until upon reaching over, she managed to press the snooze.  Then the blissful sweet serenity of silence, Isabella nuzzles her face back into her pillow and let out a comforting sigh, suddenly she remembered the weird dream she had she sat up quickly, unknowingly slamming her head into the top bunk of her bunk bed.  The piercing pain from the impact radiated from the back of her head, she clasped her hands around the back of her head groaning as she fell off the bed onto the floor, she curled her knees to her chest and winced hissing.  “When are, you going to remember you still have that bunk bed?” came a low husky voice from behind.  This caused Isabella to stop it seemed as time itself had paused she knew that voice, she shakily rose herself to her feet and turned around, standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee, and his usual red robe with the embroidered WJ on it was her father.  “D-dad?” she questioned her voice shaking, a lump grew in her throat, this was impossible he died years ago, she watched as the cancer tore through his body like an unstoppable virus until it finally choked the last will of life out of him.  “You look as if you have seen a ghost kiddo” he said smiling at her silly behavior.

 

Isabella ran to her father and hugged him, the sudden action made him stumble and drop the coffee mug, it shattered to pieces on the floor as hot coffee spilled over her bare feet, but she didn’t care, she hugged him tightly, taking in the familiar musky scent of the cologne she loved so much.  So long so many years has it been since she graved to hold him, to smell the familiar comforting scent of his cologne, and to heart his heart beat.  Despite how thin he was her father was strong and she loved his hugs more than anything.  “Are you okay kiddo?” he asked concerned as he placed on hand on her head, and wrapped the other around her in a one-armed hug.  The tears rolled down Isabella’s cheeks like large drops she couldn’t stop them, she didn’t understand what was going on but she didn’t want to let go she didn’t want him to leave again.  “This isn’t right... you can’t do this t me” she mumbled “Do what? I didn’t do anything Bella, what’s gotten into you?” he asked concerned.  She loosened her grip on him enough to look up at him, he stared back down at her his pure blue eyes sparkled with concern.  “I watched you die.  I watched you suffer with terminal lung cancer, I watched it take you from a strong-willed man to... to nothing, it ravaged through your body into it snuffed the life out of you, and then you were gone, you left us me, mom, and bro” she choked out her words between the overwhelming tears.  “Isabella, I am right here it was nothing but a dream I promise I’m not going anywhere, least ways not for a while I’m old but not dead” he laughed softly ruffling her hair slightly.  Isabella released her father and backed up a few steps she continued to stare at him, she didn’t know what was going on was everything she experienced just a dream or was there some kind of meaning behind it? Or was it real? She shook her head she couldn’t understand any of it, she’s had weird dreams before but nothing to this extent everything felt so real.  “You should get dressed and come down for some breakfast” He stated as he began the task of picking up the shattered remains of his favorite coffee mug, “I’ll mop up that spill in a few moments” He said as he turned away towards the stairs “Oh Bella by the way, you should make a story from that dream, if it’s enough to affect you this much it might be a good entry for one of your classes” he said as he turned around for a brief moment.   He flashed her a smile and disappeared down the steps, Isabella sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her shaking hands, her mind races with one million thoughts and she couldn’t think straight, the knot in her stomach twisted so tightly she thought she was going to be sick, the pain in her head from the accident had begun to form into a migraine.  She breathed slowly trying to calm her body and the thoughts in her head.  She would deal with whatever was going on later she needed to calm herself first.  “I should get dressed and fix myself up” she softly mumbled to herself. 

 

Isabella went to her dresser, a hand me down after her grandmother died and opened the second top draw, there she pulled out a pair of jeans, and a black t shirt with her favorite character on it.  After she got dressed she grabbed her phone and headed to the bathroom, she chuckles as she exits her room, her dad didn’t have to bother cleaning up the coffee spill their Pekingese puppy Kujo did it for them, she rounded the corner as he was licking the last drops off the floor.  He looked up at her and smiled wagging his tail.  “Hey Kujo” she said as she bent down to pet him.  “Go get daddy” she said as she shooed him off.  It didn’t take long the dog bolted in the opposite direction and ran down the stairs looking for him, as Isabella entered the bathroom she shut the door behind her, taking in the first look of herself in the standing mirror on the back of the door, she looked younger? Her hair was dirty blond and long cascading down past the middle of her back, her figure was thinner about 115 which she hasn’t been since her early 20’s.  “what the?” she went to the sink and looked in the mirror confused she began examining her face and hair, she turned on the water and splashed water on her face, then looked back up at her reflection, the water droplets falling off her chin glistened against the sunlight that came through the window.  “This isn’t right I de-aged? I must be at least 20 years old, she clicked the power button on her phone and it read 10:00 am July 16th 2010.  Isabella shakily put the phone down, that meant she was 20 years old again, 3 years before her father got sick.  “This is wrong this world or whatever this is, it’s wrong” she preached to her reflection “I have to get out of her somehow this isn’t real, and the others are still in trouble Victoria, Aura, and Ophelia need me” she said determined.  It pained her to think that her dad is just an illusion but she must deal with it, this world that she is stuck isn’t real it’s an illusion that she has to escape from, because god knows what dangers the others are in on the outside. “Let’s go get some answer” Isabella nodded at her own reflection before straightening her posture.  She turned away from the sink and headed over to the door, her vision blurred slightly and a wave of nausea over took her causing her legs to go out from under her, she crumbled to the floor holding her head, a sharp pain shot its way through the left side of her head.  She sat up against the wall for support holding her head, breathing slowly trying to pass the attack she shut her eyes and counted down from ten breathing slowly “Ten... nine…eight…” as she got closer to one the pain dissipated, the nausea lessened and she regained a normal breathing pace.  “That was weird” she said as she pulled herself back up to her feet, that’s never happened before, she shrugs and just assumes that it was something she ate the night before.  “What was I thinking about?” she asked her self questioningly.  She pondered but she couldn’t remember what she was just thinking about, she shrugs it off as she grabs her messenger bag from the cabinet beside the sink, and heads downstairs to the kitchen.

 

“Want some coffee?” her father asked as he began refilling his cup “Dad you know I hate coffee its bitter and gross, I’ll take some tea though” she laughed as she set her bag down in the vacant chair next to hers.  “It’s good for you puts hair on your chest” he said “No thanks dad, I’ll take my hair on my head thanks” she giggled.  Her father pours some hot water in a cup with a tea bag and sets it in front of her, “So how’s your head?” he asked as he settled into the chair across from her.  “It’s okay, I should really leave myself a warning about that dang bunk bed” she said as she watched the tea bag stain the water brown with its flavor “You are a scatter brain sometimes, but I love you” he said.  Isabella laughed as she added milk and sugar to her tea, and took a sip, sweet exactly how she liked it.  “I don’t know dad maybe it’s time to dismantle that thing I’m not a kid anymore and it’s not like I have friends” She joked as she sipped her tea “Isabella you have friends, what about those girls from college?” he asked “They are more like acquaintances, I don’t do friends anymore dad they’re troublesome and they lie to you” she said sighing.  Practically all the friends she has ever had so far in her existence in life has been a terrible experience, it’s always drama, or chose me and hate them, or they use her for money, or some other petty crap.  “So, what are you going to do about that dream?” He asked “I don’t remember it” she shrugged.  Her father looked at her slightly concerned as he got up towards the sink and placed his cup in the sink “Isabella. I..” he trailed off, he wanted to tell her she had to leave this isn’t right, but as soon as the thought flooded his mind, a sudden wave of static like noise wiped it away “Yes dad?” she asked concerned on why he stopped mid-sentence “I think you’re going to be late, don’t you have to finish your paper at the café before school?” He asked.  Isabella looked at her phone 11:00 am she has class in an hour and its 5 minutes to the café.  “Oh shoot!” she scrambled off the chair and grabbed her bag, throwing the strap over her shoulders she ran over to her father at the sink, she stepped on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  “I’ll see you after school dad!” she said as she ran off, nearly tripping over the dog that followed her in a rushed excitement “not now Kujo I’ll play later” she said as she ran out the front door. 

 

The sweltering heat assaulted her face as she stepped out of the house, seemingly draining her of the remaining energy “Ugh so hot!” she exclaimed as if it would change anything about the climate.  Isabella groaned and stepped off the porch, she passed her dads priced convertible, one day she’ll drive that car, but for now a permit is all she needs.  Isabella made her way to the café, craving its air conditioned inside and comfortable couches, she pushed open the café door and the cool air hit her face with a welcoming relief.  “Welcome” smiled the barista at the counter whose job it was to greet every customer.  “Hello” Isabella smiled “What would you like today?” she asked “Hmm” she pondered, a nice ice tea would do her good.  “Can I get a medium raspberry ice tea?” she asked “Sweet or unsweetened” the barista questioned “can you make it extra sweet?” she asked.  The barista chuckled amused “I sure can that wouldn’t be a problem” she said as she wrote the info on the cup and handed it off to her coworker behind her.  Isabella paid, and waited for her drink making small talk with the female barista who took her order.  The conversed about the hot weather, and small personal talk about each other’s summer plans.  “Okay here you go” she said smiling at Isabella “Thanks” she said as she dropped a five-dollar tip in the jar, Isabella made her way to a vacant couch in the corner with no people around and sat down on it she placed her drink on the table in front of the couch, and reached inside her bag.  She pulled out her laptop and set it up, once booted up Isabella opened her report for Astronomy class, she was currently working on a paper on the sun and its current life space, and how it is important to their life on planet earth.

 

Isabella paused after a few moments, she leaned back and stretched, she noticed her drink was empty and opted to toss it and grab another one before she headed to class.  She packed up her laptop satisfied that her report was finished, she placed the messenger bag over her shoulder where it rested against her hip, she picked up the empty cup and walked towards the trash, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her social media, she was so distracted she didn’t realize the male barista  heading her way until it was too late, they collided, Isabella fell forward landing on the poor male, the hollow metal clang of the tray and the sound of shattering ceramic rang out through the café as she landed.  The landing was softer than she thought, when she realized she had landed on the man, she propped herself up in an attempt to get off of the poor guy but was caught off guard when she got a good look at him.  He was wearing the usual uniform a white button down shirt, and black pants, but instead of a black tie he wore a black bow tie, his hair was cut short on the top and shaved on the sides, he had that messy hair style, but what caught her off guard the most was his brown eyes it stopped her in her tracks.  She knew he was shocked from the collision but his stare made her heart flutter like nothing else existed in the moment, she was stuck in a trance until he spoke his voice low but gentle “Are you okay miss?” he asked as he gently detached the two of them and helped her to her feet.  “Y-yeah I’m okay, I’m sorry I was distracted I didn’t really see you” She fumbled to speak “It’s okay as long as you are not hurt” He smiled at her as he bent down to pick up the tray and what didn’t completely shatter on the floor.  “I can pay for that” she said, as she reached for her wallet “Oh gosh no its no trouble at all I’ll just go back and remake it please it was an accident” he said shooing away the thought of making her pay, Isabella let out a worried groan as her cellphone alerted her she has 5 minutes until class starts, she apologized to the man again and ran out of the store.  “good bye” he said softly but she was far out of ear shot to even hear him, he went back to cleaning up the mess caused by the accident when he was hugged from behind with a slightly forceful hug “Yoh D what’s up with that?” the female barista nudge him in the side “It was an accident, i wasn’t paying attention” He said as he stood up “ I bet you were too busy staring at that cutie” she joked “Really Amy I’m not eyeing up every girl like other guys out there” he said slightly irritated at her joke “Alright calm down you nerd, I’m just saying she’s pretty cute” she said ruffling his hair as she walked away.  He clutched the tray, he couldn’t get over it but something felt off about their meeting like he knew her, or he had to protect her, but from what? “Earth to D, yoh space boy get over here” yelled Amy “Coming” he yelled back as he shook the thought from his head and returned to work.

 

Isabella ran through the streets weaving in and out of people rushing to get to school, her professor was going to kill her, she’s never usually late, but todays the worst day ever, they’re going over the trip the school booked for them to NASA.  “Excuse me!” she yelled as she moved in and out of the crowds, she came to a sudden halt at the end of the sidewalk next to an electronics store, she taped her foot impatiently as she waited for the walk sign.  “Come on” she muttered impatiently.  Isabella looked over at the store in the window were plasma screen tv’s that they had for sale, usually they were showing the news or some form of pre-programed music videos, but today was nothing but static “Huh weird...” Isabella shrugged she turned her attention back to the street where the do not cross sign was still lite up, she groaned she’s never going to make it at this rate. “I’m in trouble for sure” she groaned.  Isabella began debating on whether she should just go home and email her professor and explain what happened, when suddenly she heard someone singing

 

_“I was scanning through the skies_

_Missed the static in your eyes_

_Something blocking your reception_

_Its distorting our connection_

Isabella looked around and it caught her attention when she turned towards the electronics store, slightly covered in the normal static that was on the screen was the man she ran into at the café she slowly walked towards the window as he continued to sing

_With the distance amplified_

_Was it all just synthesized_

_And Now the silent screams_

_that you are gone_

Isabella got to the window it was confusing how was he in the tv was he famous? Or was it just a look alike?  But she didn’t care, it felt as though she knew him, as though he was trying to warn her, she placed her hand on the window wanting to get closer not just to the tv but to him herself, a sudden urge to go back to the café overcame her but she couldn’t move she was fixated on him the way he moved the look in his eyes. 

_You've tuned me out_

_I've lost your frequency_

“What do you want with me?” she mumbled softly as he spoke his last few words, at that moment she felt the ground shake below her, the people on the street scrambled in a panic and she lost her footing landing on her knees she braced herself against the store window for some form of support “Run Isabella” he said she could hear his voice but when she looked back up he was gone the tv returned to its normal static. People clamored and panicked in the streets, the tremors lasted for a few moments and stopped.  She was able to get herself back on her feet, she dusted herself off with a slight annoyance that was the last time she ended up on the ground today, “I am going home” she muttered to herself.  Isabella clutched the strap to her messenger bag and headed back towards the café and back home, she got closer to the café and her heart raced, should she go inside and see the guy again and explain what she just saw? Or should she just keep her eyes forward and just go home?  She felt her heart race as she got closer to the café, she was just about to reach the café, when another stronger tremor shook the streets, this time it blew out the windows of the café and sent Isabella stumbling forward towards the shattered glass on the pavement, she let out a scream and shut her eyes preparing for the painful impact.. when… nothing “Are you okay?” came that familiar voice from earlier.  She had been caught by the same man she ran into at the café “I... I think so... what’s going on? This whole day has been crazy!” she groaned frustrated “Listen to me Isabella you need run, go home go to your father, you don’t belong here, it’s a lie” he stated his voice was shaky and concerned.  Isabella broke free from his grip and stared at him.  “How do you know my name? who are you?” she asked confused “This world has already begun taking a grasp on your mind if you stay any longer you won’t be able to go back, you won’t be able to save the world” he grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes “You are humanity’s last hope Isabella, I will meet up with you again soon so please hurry” he stated and then out of nowhere he dissolved into thin air, or more like dust.  Isabella gasped, that’s when she realized all the people where gone the once bustling streets and sidewalks where now barren and empty, even the café stood abandoned “What’s going on here?” she asked herself, she did a full 360 trying to make sense of what was going on when the end of the sidewalk where she was caught her eye, it was nothing but a black abyss like a black hole.  Isabella squinted her eyes, and that’s when she realized it was growing. 

 

The black hole began to swallow up everything in its path all the buildings, streets, and cars.  It was heading right for her, Panic took flight and she ran towards home she ran as fast as she could through the streets. She made it to the front door she threw it open and ran inside, she then slammed the door shut, she yelled out for her dad “DAD!” she screamed hoping it was all a dream hoping he would come out from the kitchen and hug her, when there was silence she crumbled to the floor and cried, her heart felt like a hole like that black hole outside just up and swallowed it, she thought all was lost when she heard a whimper and felt something wet on her hand, “Kujo?” she called out as she opened her eyes, and sure enough there he was her beautiful baby, she scooped him in her arms and held him tight crying into his fur.  “Isabella what’s wrong?” she heard her father call to her.  She looked up and her father now dressed in his jeans and button down shirt was drying his hands on a towel, “Dad somethings strange is going on outside!” she ran to him the puppy following suit “What happened I thought you were in class?” he asked “I went to the café I finished my paper I went to leave and I ran into a strange man he felt familiar but I didn’t know him, so I ran out, I got to the corner before the school and I was stuck at the cross walk, when suddenly the tv’s at the electronics shop went all weird and the same guy from the café was singing a song about frequencies, then this huge earthquake hit and I could of swore I heard him tell me to run, so I just headed home cause I was late anyway then as I passed the café another earthquake and I ran into the man again and he knew who I was and he told me to go home to find you that everything’s a lie I shouldn’t be here… dad what’s going on” she asked out of breath half from talking so fast and half from crying.  Her father only looked back at her with concern “Isabella… there’s something I have to tell you” he said “Dad what?” she asked worried and confused her heart beating loudly in her chest “Isabella I don’t have much time, but please listen carefully” her father spoke softly. 

 

Isabella’s father clapped his hands and the world around them shattered like glass everything splintered and cracked and dissolved like the man on the side walk she watched as Kujo disappeared too.  “Dad what the hell!” she yelled “Isabella calm down please” he said reassuringly.  She panicked what the hell was going on was she dreaming this is insane.  “Dad if this is some kind of joke ha funny you can knock it off now” she said panicking. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her in place “Isabella you need to listen to me, that man you met on the street is real as real as you are, he was right you do not belong here, this world is an illusion I am dead, you are the last hope for humanity so you need to wake up, I can use the last of whatever spiritual power I have to send you back to where you belong, but please be careful there is more to you than you know.  You need to harness the power inside of you, go back to your friends Isabella” he explained. 

 

Isabella stood there shocked she stared at her father in disbelief “No this is just some kind of sick joke, who put you up to this? My professors? Mom?” she asked panicking “No Isabella no one put me up to this, you’ll understand later trust me you have to go back.  He backed away from her never taking his eyes off of her and vice versa, she screamed “Dad don’t do this not again you can’t put me through losing you twice!” she yelled after him “I love you baby girl” a small tear rolled down his cheek as he began to disappear, Isabella ran after him grasping at the air “DAD!” she screamed as she reached out and caught nothing but air.  Isabella collapsed to her knees lost in the void now completely alone, she looked down at her hands the hands that just moments ago, where wrapped around her father, but now laid empty in her lap, she tilted her head back closed her eyes and let out a scream of frustration and pain

 

Isabella shot up straight screaming her throat sore and dry and tears stains on her cheeks, Victoria shot up from the makeshift campfire they had made and ran to her side “Isabella? What’s wrong? Does it hurt?” Victoria held her to stabilize her “Victoria?... I” she looked into her eyes and bawled Victoria wrapped her arms around her “It’s okay you don’t have to tell me now just calm down you’re hurt do you remember what happened?” She asked her “I remember we found a parking garage and I fell” she winced a slight twinge was rooted into her stomach “Relax you got hurt when you fell, I stitched you up the best I could but you need to be careful” Victoria softly spoke to her “I want to get up please” she said.  Victoria nodded and helped her friend to her feet, Isabella was shaky, but after a few steps walked on her own “Isabella are you okay?” asked Ophelia who was tending the fire “I think Ophelia thank you” she said.  Victoria walked over to the wall of the parking garage and placed her hand on the pillar in front of her, the pillar was cool to the touch and felt nice.  Isabella tried to calm herself but the more she thought about what happened the more hurt and pain and anger that swelled up inside of her, it overpowered her like a raging storm and she let out a yell of frustration and punched the pillar, this startle the three other woman, Ophelia and Aura stood up shocked and confused, Victoria took a step back as the pillar cracked and crumbled, they watched at the pillar splintered into chunks and crumbled to the ground.  The loud crash echoed through the parking garage.  “Isabella?” questioned Victoria, who was confused and scared.  She didn’t care she was so hurt and angry, she felt it swell around her and overwhelm her with power, Isabella turned around her eyes a deep red, and her teeth slightly sharped like fangs.  “Isabella what-“Victoria began but was cut off by a howl that echoed through the garage, it was a creature of some sort that must have been buried in the garage, the sound of the pillar crumbling must have awakened it to their presence “What’s going on?” asked Aura terrified “What’s going on with Isabella?” Ophelia questioned as they both joined behind Victoria “I don’t know…” Victoria responded.  They watched as Isabella walked towards the location of the howl, they couldn’t see anything only darkness, and then two golden flashes like eyes glinted off of the red and orange hue from the fire.  Isabella let out a low growl and smiled “Come and play” she smirked.


	4. Transmission 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get strange after Isabella awakens from a strange dream like state, they come to find a strange creature that is lurking in the parking garage they took shelter in. While attempting to fight for their lives Isabella begins to change a strange new power emerges and neither of them are prepared for what happens next.

Transmission 004

Horrified at the person who stood before them, unsure of whether that was still the friend they knew or not. Isabella had changed, no one could figure out how or, what to turn their attention to more, the demon who wore the skin of a friend, or the hideous twisted subhuman creature that crawled out of the shadows just past the fire light. Isabella grinned as the creature on all fours crawled down the wall, it focused on Isabella. Her blood boiled with rage that consumed her body and soul it overwhelmed her with an urge to kill. She clenched her fists and gritter her teeth, the creature just feet away sensed this rage, it opened its mouth letting out a deep howl into the cold night air. The creatures mouth was lined with rows of razor sharp fangs, that were clearly made for the intent of ripping flesh, and crushing bone. Isabella growled softly amused, “I don’t think this is a good idea” Aura squeaked. Isabella turned and glared at her hearing her comment this caused the girl to scream and curl into the fetal position behind Ophelia, and yell, “Demon!!” 

Isabella smirks satisfied, and returns her attention back to the creature. Aura stayed put behind Ophelia and whimpered, while Ophelia kept her attention on the fight, and Victoria closely watched Isabella. Like a roar of thunder the twisted creature tilted back it head and let out a roar, its breath emitted a burst of mist into the cold night air. “Let’s do this” Isabella grinned as she cracked her knuckles. The creature takes the first move and with impossible speed lunges towards Isabella who easily side steps the creature and it attack, this causes the thing to slam into a pillar with a sickening thud. The girls watch as best they can at the fight that has broken out Isabella moves with impossible speed that they have never seen before; her movements are mixed with grace and horror. She lands on swift kick to the chest of the creature sending it flying into an abandon car creating a huge dent in the side of it. She walked over to it slowly, she reaches out and grabs it by the neck lifting it into the air. Isabella’s eyes narrow as she looks the creature right in the face. Time seems to stand still as they watch the only sound is the chocking noises coming from the creature and the crackle of the fire behind them. “Bella?” Victoria called out to her softly carefully, she was sure that was still their friend someone inside she was still there.

“Bella it’s okay you can stop now” she inched slowly forward as to not startle her. The creature stirred in Isabella’s grip as it caught Victoria’s movements, it stared right at Victoria with a look of sadness and madness mixed together, Isabella tightened her grip “Don’t even” she grumbled in a low tone. The creature’s eyes focused on Isabella and smirked at her. Victoria saw the movement first and tried to yell out to Isabella but was too late in one almost elegant movement the creature clawed Isabella’s face and kicked her into the pillar, with enough force to cause a crack to form, this dazed Isabella her vision blurred as she attempted to regain function she could only barely hear the muffled noises of the creature crawling across the pavement and Victoria’s scream, she stood up bracing herself against the pillar, Victoria’s scent was covered in utter fear and she had to act quickly, she shook her head trying to clear her vision with no luck the dizziness wasn’t subsiding either. “V... Victoria run!” she yelled her voice hoarse from the impact. 

Victoria quickly stepped back not wanting to turn her back to the creature the more she could see it the better she could fight it if she had too. It was fast, she had only moments to think of an escape plan before it could get close enough. Its eyes were full of pure instinct like it was breed to kill and that’s all it knew. “Bella…” she quickly glanced past the creature to see Isabella stumbling to her feet trying to head in her direction, she was hurt she could tell. “Victoria Run! Just take Ophelia and Aura and run” she begged her. “No, we aren’t leaving without you I believe in you come on!” she yelled at Isabella trying to inspire her trying to get her to kick into gear. Victoria knew none of them are any match for this creature but whatever powers that Isabella has can, and she needed their support more than anything right now. Victoria’s attention was brought back to the creature when it snarled at her and she watched it hunch its back like a cat, it was getting ready to pounce on her and she had stupidly backed herself up against a wall she couldn’t dodge the attack there was no escaped she had boxed herself into a solid concrete corner. “Isabella!!!” she screamed as the creature pounced, she shut her eyes tightly waiting for death or pain.

“NO!!” Isabella lunged in the direction she assumed where Victoria was she contacted some living creature unsure if it was Victoria she grabbed it by the neck and tossed it forcefully to the side when it made a horrid painful howl she knew she struck right. “Victoria, are you okay?” she asked as she turned her back to her. She felt Victoria hug her wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her back “I trust you” she said with a sigh. Isabella smiled she felt relieved that Victoria was safe for now, she shut her eyes and slowly rubbed her temples and her vision returned, she blinked a few times to clear away any lingering blurriness. “are you okay?” Victoria asked. Isabella nodded she has a scratch on her face but it was nothing serious she was able to dodge most of the first attack but couldn’t recoup to dodge the blow. “I. Is it dead?” Aura shyly squeaked from behind Ophelia. Victoria and Isabella both looked at each other and nodded. Isabella went first slowly creeping up to the motionless creature that was laying on the ground where she had tossed it. “I didn’t even throw it that hard” she exclaimed. “Why don’t we just leave?” Aura suggested “If it’s not dead it’ll find a way to follow us, from what I judged during the fight it has a good sense of smell” Ophelia exclaimed “Ophelia is right if we don’t make sure that the creature is dead it will follow us” Victoria stated “But where did it come from? It looks like it could have been human at some point in its life so what caused this?” she asked, “Or who?” stated Aura They all turn and look at her confused “how are you so sure it’s a person who did this?” Isabella asked questioningly “I… I don’t know this whole things fucked up so why can’t it be another human being how do we know this whole situation isn’t caused by humans” she yelled back “Calm down I was just asking” Isabella shook her head and looked at Victoria “That was weird she got super defensive” Victoria whispered, “we need to be careful of her, her behavior lately has been strange first when we got her and again now” Ophelia whispered back. They all nodded in agreement.

Something crumbled off in the distance that captured their attention, Isabella walked past the creature laying on the ground and went to go investigate it Ophelia and Victoria followed ready to fight too. “Maybe we should get out of here” Ophelia stated, “it would be wise but we can’t do anything until day light, I have a feeling there’s worse things lurking out there in the dark than down here in the dark” Isabella folded her arms across her chest. “should we take turns on watch?” asked Victoria. Isabella nodded “That’s best I’ll take first watch you two get some rest”. They heard Aura scream and they quickly turned around, turns out the creature wasn’t dead and now had Aura pinned to the floor “Isabella!”. “Aura!” Isabella took one step forward and watched in horror as two more of the twisted creatures crawled out of the left and right side of the walls. “Shit” she cursed under her breath “What do we do now? We could barely deal with one of them now there’s two” Victoria questioned. Isabella scanned the situation they were all heading towards Aura. “I’ll distract them you two grab Aura and hide behind that car over there it’ll give you enough cover” she stated, “But what about you?” Ophelia asked, “I’ll fight them off or something I’ll figure it out” she said, “But you couldn’t even handle one of them now there’s three” Victoria stated concerned “As long as you guys are safe that’s what matters right now. Go!” she yelled. 

Isabella hollered at the creatures to grab their attention, they looked over at her “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size hm?” she asked with a cocky grin. The creatures decided she’d be a better prize and left Aura sobbing on the ground, the two girls grabbed her hid in the shadows “Why aren’t we running?!” yelled Aura “Because Isabella is fighting off those things to save you, you should be more grateful” Ophelia snapped back. 

They watched as all three creatures circled around Isabella, she felt the same power that consumed her earlier begin to take hold “Well let’s see what I can do” she mumbled to herself. She let the rage build up the power consume her, it was like all the anger of the innocence of the earth had been bottled up inside of her and let to explode, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. “let’s do this”. She listened at the clatter of the creature’s long talons hitting the ground as the paced around her, she could hear their breath as if they were in her head, and felt the joy when they got a smell of the power returning, they were ready to fight and so was she to keep her friend safe, even if it meant she became a monster to do so. She tilted back her head and grinned, she let the power wash over her and her mind went to black nothing was left but pure rage, protection, and instinct.

The girls watched on as they saw Isabella change before their eyes red eyes, horns and long claws formed on her body her short black hair lengthened, she tilted back her head and grinned. “What is that? Ophelia questioned “I don’t know she has some form of supernatural power, we still don’t know a lot about each other, but I can sense she means us no harm, she is trying to protect us” Victoria stated as she stared intently at Isabella. Isabella let out a menacing laugh that echoed off the walls, the creatures backed away sensing the overwhelming power and began to run. Isabella caught the first one by the back leg and dragged it across the ground the creature let out a shrill cry as it clawed at the ground in an attempt to escape but with no prevail. Isabella lifted it into the air and slammed the creature back down on the ground it landed head first making a disgusting crunch and splattering the ground with dark black blood, it twitched a little before finally going limp. Isabella chased the other two down backing one into a corner opposite of the three girls. The second creature jumped on her back attempting to bite her, she struggled slightly trying to tear the creature off her. Isabella went down as the cornered creature swept her feet out from under her. She let out a yell that seemed to shake the parking garage as she wrestled on the ground with both creatures biting and clawing at her, she managed to wrestle free of one creature by jabbing it in the throat with her elbow, this bought her a few seconds to get back up onto her feet she ripped the second creature from her arm where it clung and put it in a choke hold she squeezed until they heard a pop and the creature went limp in her arms. Isabella tossed it to the ground like a rag doll and turned her attention to the last remaining creature, that was attempting to crawl away. She walked up to it slowly and stepped on its back pinning it face down on the ground, she slowly applied pressure as it howled louder and louder in pain. 

“she’s torturing it” Ophelia stated. Victoria looked on concerned whatever power this was she had no control over it and it was doing whatever it pleased Victoria knew this was unnecessary and she needed to step in. Victoria slowly stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Isabella cautiously “Bella it’s over, come on” she said softly. This time it didn’t work Isabella was not letting go of this creature until she was sure it had stopped breathing. “Bella please you don’t have to do this this isn’t you” she said a little stricter. Isabella grinned and chuckled softly “You have no idea how necessary this is” she spoke her tone hard and unforgiving and low “Bella this isn’t you” she said, “you don’t know who I am so how can you have the right to tell me what is me?” she asked never taking her eyes off of the creature “Because I do know you somehow I know deep down inside I know you and this isn’t right!” she exclaimed. Isabella scoffed at her, she had no idea who she was she didn’t even know who she was so Victoria had no right to tell her what was right or what was wrong. “Bella, I said that’s enough!” she yelled. Victoria balled up her fist and huffed she was angry Isabella was acting like a monster and she wasn’t going to stand by and let whatever she was consume her. 

A long silence passed between the two before Isabella lifted her foot off the creature. “Suit yourself” she said. They watched as the creature laid on the concrete huffing as if relieved it was still alive “So what now? It’s still alive, you make the decision” Isabella looked her dead in the eyes. Victoria shuttered her eyes a piercing red with that strange S symbol in the middle of it, but what caught her the most was the cold stare she gave her it was not Isabella it was something else a monster. “I can’t kill it…” she said defeated “I knew as much” Isabella walked towards the creature that was crawling away “I said I can’t kill it and you won’t either Fuck Isabella why won’t you just listen to me for once!” she screamed. Victoria stormed towards Isabella raged, the girl never listens to her she’s always going off doing stupid shit to protect her, she can’t just this once freaking listen to what she must say? Victoria placed her hand on Isabella’s shoulder and turned her towards her and smacked her hard in the face. Isabella stood there confused staring at Victoria who was crying “Why can’t you just listen to me for once you’re always going off getting yourself hurt because you want to be some kind of hero, I don’t want to lose you again so for Christ sake just fucking listen to me!” she said crying, Victoria sobbed she couldn’t control it she didn’t understand the words coming out of her mouth but they felt right, they felt like something that was meant to be said for a long time. “V…” Isabella spoke softly. Isabella went to hug Victoria in a flash they were separated and Victoria was pinned to the ground, the remaining creature took advantage of their weakness and pounced.

A sickening scream echoed through the parking garage and the scent of blood filled the air it stopped Isabella in her tracks. It was Victoria’s blood, she froze her whole body became rigid and she let the madness consume her once again and went into a full rage. Isabella let out a loud howl and ripped the creature off Victoria, Ophelia helped her out of the way and they watched as Isabella repeatedly smashed the creatures head off a nearby wall. They watched in horror as even after the creature was dead she continued to smash its head off the wall pulverizing what was left, blood and skin and brain dripped down the wall. Isabella let out a scream of frustration before tearing the creature completely in half, blood covered her hands and face. “The fuck?” Ophelia questioned staring on in utter shock. “she’s possessed” Aura squeaked “She’s not possessed she just can’t control it” Victoria whimpered the creature had made a decent sided gash in her upper left shoulder. “That looks bad” Ophelia stated, “I’m fine for now” She struggled to her feet leaning on Ophelia.

Isabella stood glaring at the wall she wasn’t even in the least bit satisfied, she needed more, kill more destroy everything. She had to protect her had to keep her safe. She had to keep Victoria alive. “She’s dangerous can’t you see just kill her!” Aura yelled “Shut up!” Ophelia snapped back at her. Aura scoffed and folded her arms she was pissed Isabella is more dangerous to them than these creatures, she’s out of control and she can’t be controlled. Aura looked to her left and saw a huge piece of broken glass, she looked up at the back of Ophelia and Victoria they were too occupied with the crazy girl over there so she took her chance and carefully grabbed it. If no one else was going to eliminate the threat than she will, she hid it by her side and stood up “What are you doing?” asked Ophelia. She didn’t answer she didn’t care to explain anything to them anymore they cared more about Isabella than getting out of this shit storm alive, she walked confidently towards Isabella ready to end everything and move on and get out of this mess. “I’m ending this” she said softly mostly to herself. “Aura get back here!” Yelled Ophelia she sounded concerned for her but she should be more concerned for Isabella. Isabella sensing her turned around and met her gaze, Isabella ready for an attack and so did Aura she lifted the glass piece and was about to bring it down on her when a flash of black covered her vision. She was pushed back to the ground. She felt as though someone was on top of her.

“I would not suggest doing that right now” came a low male voice. “Who are you?” she asked, “who I am is not important at this moment” he stood up she couldn’t see any of his features his face was shrouded in black by his hood and his cloak covered any other form of physical features. He turned his attention towards the other two girls who were looking off in the distance, she looked over and saw Isabella struggling with someone who seemed to be more built and taller than the man who had stopped her. “What’s going on?” she asked as she stood up. “We have no idea” Ophelia stated in awe. “It is best we keep our distant he can handle her I’ll help seal your wound” he held out a hand to Victoria who took it and went with him. Ophelia and Aura followed while keeping an eye on the fight “Why can’t you tell us who you are?” asked Victoria “Because that is not what is important to you four right now” he said as he began to stitch and dress her wound “Do you know us?” she asked “In a sense I do, but I can’t tell you how that is for you to discover on your own, I know you can Victoria” he said. She was shocked at him saying her name but it pushed away a little bit of the cloud on her memory she recognized his voice but she didn’t remember who he was. “I trust you I feel as though I know you but I can’t remember” she said “It will come to you in time. He finished dressing the wound and looked up to see his partner trying to talk Isabella down, Victoria followed his gaze and watched. 

“Isabella stop this is not the time” the man exclaimed his voice was husky. She snarled at him and lunged at him again he swiftly dodged it and came up behind her he pulled her right arm behind her back and placed his hand over her eyes, Isabella struggled against his hold but was no match for him, he leaned into her ear and whispered, “Hold still”. Her body grew less tense and she seemed to relax at that point, he loosened his grip on her and turned her towards him, the red of her eyes faded back to her natural eye color and she came to her senses. “what?” she questioned. “There you are hello” he stated a softer gentler tone came to his voice. She looked at him confused she felt she knew his voice but she couldn’t see his face, he pulled her back into the shadows and removed his hood, she placed her hands on her mouth and let out a muffled cry. Isabella hugged him. “How? How are you still alive? After all this?” she asked, “I have my ways, I am glad that I found you alive” he said softly soothing her “I have to tell the others!” she said happily. She turned to walk away and he grabbed her hand “Isabella no, now is not the time and you know it” he said sternly “but B-“she began and he hushed her with a stern look “Please just wait they wouldn’t understand” he said “Fine, but why are we here and what happened?” she asked pouting “I can’t tell you the reason for why you are here now you have to journey and find that out for yourself, Victoria knows more than you think but she can’t remember you have to help her remember” he said “I will but I don’t even fully remember either I just remember you” she said “And that’s a good thing it’s a start it’ll help you open the doors, now come here” he motioned for her to step back towards him as he unraveled something that he had wrapped around his wrist. “This will ensure that your powers stay locked away until the time is right, you are special you have two sets of abilities but one must be kept away until you truly need it” he said as he placed the necklace around her neck. She picked it up and looked at it it was a square Celtic knot, she felt all the anger and the disgusting hatred drain from her body and she felt a weight lift from her chest. “What is it?” she asked, “It’s something to keep you and the others safe, you can’t control it yet so it’s best to lock it away.” He said softly. She nodded and tucked it into her shirt, she didn’t’ need the others asking questions.

The girls watched as best they could they couldn’t see much after Isabella was pulled into the shadows, “What’s going on?” Aura asked, “It is something between the two of them, let it work its way through” the man exclaimed. A few moments later Isabella walked out of the shadows with the tall man beside her, Victoria sensed her attitude had changed the hostility was gone, she was back to herself. They ran up to her happy to see her and hugged her “You scared us there for a second girl” Ophelia exclaimed “I’m sorry I don’t know exactly what happened but I’m glad you are all alright” she said “Yes we are fine, it’s good to have you back” Victoria exclaimed “How is your wound” Isabella asked concerned “it’ll be okay it’s not too bad” she said “I helped fix it up it should heal pretty quickly” the other man said stepping out of the shadows. “Who is?” she asked looking at the other man “A friend who he is isn’t important right now” he said. Isabella accepted the answer and looked at the other girls Aura was still in the shadows sulking. 

“Aura come here, I am not mad at you, you did what you thought was right and you were scared” she said holding out her hand towards the girl. Aura looked at her smiling face and burst into tears running up to her hugging her. “I am so sorry I don’t know what came over me” she said sobbing. Isabella smiled stroking her hair, she understood she would have made the same decision Aura was only trying to protect the others she was scared. “We should go we have been gone too long he will be worried” the shorter man exclaimed. “Yes, it is about time” the other man nodded back to him. “Wait you can’t even give us any more information before you leave? You seem to have a better understanding of what’s going on here” Ophelia asked trying to stop them. “I’m sorry girls but this is something you must figure out on your own together as a whole.” The tall man stated. “They can’t tell us anything else guys don’t press them to do so, besides could we really handle the truth of all this at once at this moment? Isabella asked. The girls all looked at the ground their faces reflected the fact that they knew the answer. “You will be safe here for the rest of the night rest up and move out in the morning” the tall man explained. “But how do you know that?” asked Victoria. He chuckled softly “I know well enough” he said. The man waved his hand in front of their faces and they grew extremely sleepy they all slunk to the ground and fell asleep. 

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” the smaller man asked, “I know they will be okay, they were chosen for this mission for a reason by D he knows they are capable of saving what is left of humanity” she stated. “Speaking of D, we should get back he is going to wonder where we went” he said, “I know and he’s not going to be happy we came to see them without him” the tall man said. The two walked away took one last glance back at the girls who were sleeping peacefully next the fire and they disappeared. 

The girls woke up in the morning groggy and confused, they had pieces of memories left from last night but after the appearance of the creature everything was blank in their minds “What happened?” asked Aura “I don’t fully remember but we were attacked by some creature and Isabella saved us” stated Ophelia “I remember that much too but nothing after that” Victoria held her head. “I don’t want to remember can we not talk about it?” she asked as she stood up and gathered up their supplies from the hospital. “Sure, we don’t have to if you don’t want to” Ophelia stated. The fire had died out sometime in the night and though they felt groggy they felt a little rested better than they did yesterday, the girls walked over and helped Isabella gather up their supplies “No chance you gathered any pain killers?” Victoria asked, “Yeah I think I grabbed some from a medical cabinet” Isabella stated as she rooted through one of the bags, she took out a pill bottle fished out two pills and a water bottle and handed them to Victoria who took them instantly “Thanks I seem to have a splitting headache for some reason. “It’s cool, we should get moving though while we have the day light” she said. They all took a bag and found a pile of cars they could use to climb out of the parking garage. Once on the surface they shielded their eyes the harsh sunlight almost blinded them, the parking garage and sand offered a slight buffer to the full force of the sun. “God its bright” Aura hissed.

“Which way should we head?” asked Isabella. Victoria looked around she looked to the left and saw the collapsed sand dune where they came in at “Lets head to the right I’m certain we came in from that way” she stated. The girls stretched on last time and headed off into the unforgiving waste land of sand and collapsed buildings. “It’s really hot today” said Ophelia. They all groaned realizing they probably had a far way to walk. 

The girls walked for what seemed like hours trudging through the sand, they were getting dangerously low on water and food and had to start thinking of trying to find somewhere to loot or find more. “All these buildings are too destroyed to even try to explore safely” Victoria stated, “But we need more food and water” Aura stated, “I know we will find something soon just keep your eyes open” Isabella stated as she kept looking from building to building trying to decide if it was worth the risk to explore. “I really don’t think it’s worth it” chimed in Victoria “What?” she asked. “I know that look in your eye you are deciding on trying to loot one of these falling buildings” she said, “Well yes, I mean we don’t have another option right now, and I’m getting annoyed at Aura’s constant whining about food and water” she stated. “Well you are already injured you can’t afford to get hurt any further” Victoria shot back “Fine” she pouted “Don’t pout at me” she said sternly “Okay Mom” she shot back “Oh you little” Victoria tackled Isabella to the ground and they wrestled around in the sand giggling and laughing. “Oye you two come on!” Ophelia yelled “Ungrateful child I swear” yelled Victoria “Don’t baby me!” Isabella playfully shouted. They rolled around into Isabella winced slightly “I’m sorry are you okay?” Victoria asked as she got up off her “Y. yes I’m fine” she said getting up. She wasn’t fine the moment Victoria had knocked into her side a numbing pain radiated up her side, she’ll have to check her wound when they get somewhere safe, it was killing her “You don’t look okay” Ophelia stated. Isabella picked up her pack and slung it over her shoulder. “Nah I’m good come on we have to try to find food and water” she stated as she continued walking ahead. Both Ophelia and Victoria looked at each other concerned shrugged and continued. 

The girls kept walking their pace growing slower by the minute, Aura was groaning and whining. There were no trees to offer them any shade and the buildings weren’t worth the risk even for a short stop or break, they had no choice but to continue straight and hope that they would find something worth sheltering in. “I don’t know how much longer Aura is going to hold up Bella” Victoria state “I know, I’m trying I don’t know what else to do these buildings aren’t worth the risk” Isabella shot back “calm down I know that I was just letting you know”. Isabella sighed the heat was getting to all of them and the fact they are limited to their water consumption until they find another source is adding to their emotions. “I’m sorry it’s just the heat” she said, “I know its fine” Victoria took her and and flashed her a reassuring smile. “Um guys?” Aura spoke up her voice even softer now from dehydration. They looked back at her and she pointed straight ahead. Just over the small hill before them they saw a a banner that made their hearts skip a beat. They rushed over the hill of sand and let out a yell of success, it was a mall and it was still mostly standing at least in better condition than the last 100 or so buildings and houses they had come upon. They rushed down he hill with a new-found excitement “G... guys wait!” Aura yelled out of breath from behind them. “Guys stop!” she yelled. 

The girls halted at the bottom of the hill and watched as Aura tumbled down the landing face down at the bottom with a squeak. She stood up and dusted herself off picking up her pack that had fallen off her shoulder. “We can’t just go rushing in remember the creature we encountered last night? Who knows what is inside that building” she said panting. They all looked at each other their excitement fading as they remembered the situation they were in to begin with. “She’s right we need to be careful” Victoria said. “Sorry I got really excited” Isabella exclaimed embarrassed. “We all were, come on let’s walk cautiously and see what is left of this place” Ophelia stated as she helped dust off Aura. The girls trudged carefully across what use to be the parking lot, they kept out a vigilant eye for any signs of any more hostile creatures or hostile humans that may be left. “We have to also be careful I have seen in movies that humans usually flock here first during an apocalypse and they are not so nice people” Aura chimed in. the girls giggled slightly, here they were in a dangerous situation and she was talking about movie apocalypse, it lightened the mood a little bit and helped them get closer to the building. 

Once they got to the mall they looked for a way in, Ophelia found a broken window with some sand pilled in and luckily it was enough of a space that they girls could squeeze in. “I’ll go first” Victoria stated as she slid down the pile and disappeared into the black abyss of the mall, they saw a flashlight flicker and Victoria called up that it was safe. The rest of the girls slid down and joined her at the bottom, the mall was vast empty shops lined the walls as well as broken windows sky lights and withered plants dotted what would have been the foot path for shoppers. “Wow its huge!” Aura stated amazed that it was still in mostly good condition. “Yeah it is come on we should find food and water first and then we can find a place to shelter ourselves” Ophelia said. They all nodded in agreement as they started walking down the path, the shops were all boarded up and it made it difficult to see inside, they were going to have to find a way to rip off the boards to see if there is anything salvageable inside. As they walked down the long strip, Isabella caught sight of a sign that indicated the bathrooms. “Do you mind if I duck inside and see if I can at least relieve my bladder?” she asked, “Yeah I mean there’s probably no running water but if the toilets clean enough and intact go for it” Victoria stated, “Thanks my bladders killing me” she ran off with a flashlight Victoria had given her. Isabella rounded the corner and ran into the bathroom the door creaked and groaned heavily as she pushed it open, it slammed shut behind her with a loud bang startling her. She looked around with her flashlight and placed her pack on one of the sinks.

Isabella breathed in, she had to check her wound it didn’t feel so good and the pain was still lingering from earlier. She placed the flashlight in her mouth and lifted her shirt. She winced, as the fabric was pulled up, she saw blood covering the bandages she assumed Victoria had dressed it with. She dug in the medical bag for a pair of scissors and pulling her shirt completely off she began to cut away the gauze, once that was done she slowly peeled it away, she got halfway down and tears began to well up in her eyes as the gauze was pulled from the wound, if not for the flashlight in her mouth she would have screamed. She whimpered softly as she continued pulling away the blood-soaked gauze, once it was off she shined the flash light on her wound, she curled her nose in disgust, she knew an infection when she saw one the skin around the stitched-up wound was a bright red and yellow and puss was oozing from various places around the stitches. “fuck” she sighed. Isabella took a breath she was shaking if this infection got any worse she wouldn’t survive, but at this point in the journey she couldn’t afford for them to stop. 

She clenched her jaw, and pulled out fresh gauze and disinfectant from the pack, she placed the flashlight back in her mouth as a sort of barrier and poured the disinfectant over the wound, it hissed and sizzled and Isabella muffled out a scream of pain, she was shaking so badly at this point she could barely re bandage the wound straight. Her heart raced and pounded in her throat and she felt weak. Eventually she got the wound re dressed and carefully slipped her shirt back on, she popped a few pain killers and heard Victoria calling out for her “Isabella you okay?” “Yeah I’m coming” she yelled back. Isabella grabbed the pack and threw it back over her shoulder, she took one last look in the discolored mirror and saw a flash of some sort of demon, she shook her head confused and ran out the door to join the others.


	5. Transmission 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Victoria is unable to rehearse for a big performance Isabella steps forward and takes the punishment, but what happens to her at the hands of her at the hands of the cruel General? Can they save her from their grasp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried using the proper writing format for this chapter as well as attempting first person views it was a challenge for me. I hope you enjoy. this chapter is also a bit longer than the others i felt it was necessary for the progression of the story.

TRANSMISSION 005

The lights come up in the banquet hall, I flinched the bright lights irritating the already crippling migraine that I am suffering from, I hold up my arm to shield my eyes. 

“Victoria, you okay?” I heard a voice call from my left I look over to see my guitarist and best friend Isabella Sinclair staring at me with intent concern in her eyes. “I have migraine these lights are irritating me” I replied while squinting at her. “Alright well maybe we can practice later? Shall I go talk to the general?” she asked. I shivered the general is not a man to be displeased and we already put off the rehearsal for tonight’s banquet dinner for the elites twice already, he was not going to be very happy with us if we did it a third time. 

I shook my head slowly “No we already haven’t practiced the last two times if we try to cancel again he’ll get cross with us” I said. I watched Isabella walk over to me and place her hand on my shoulder and flash me a reassuring smile. “It’ll be okay I promise”. I sighed giving in, whenever she flashed me that smile of hers I couldn’t be worried about anything, I shift uncomfortably on stage as Isabella flags down the lighting and sound guys from the back ushering them to the front of the hall. “Victoria isn’t feeling very well we are going to have to put off the rehearsal for tonight can you go get the General?” her tone remained pleasant and kind. “He will not be happy with you guys this time” the taller man stated, he was stern and harsh “I know I will deal with him when he gets here so please do hurry”. The two men walked off with a shrug and disappeared out the back door of the hall.

I grew nervous as the seconds ticked by on the clock on the back wall, the tension in the air was killing all of us and I could feel it like a heavy weight that hung over our heads. We were “inducted” into the F.E.C by the general, we were just a normal group of friends at the time we knew nothing of music or performing it. The F.E.C had just begun to take over and replace the worlds government with promises of freedom for all, when we were approached by the general to perform for the Elite of the high-class society and the new army. It has been at least a few years since then and we have learned and grown over that time, we grew closer and we gained more knowledge about the F.E.C itself. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of heavy combat boots on hard tile floor, my heart sunk in my chest. I looked up, dressed in all black with a towering stature of six feet tall was the general, his face was hard like stone, riddled with scars from past battles, he had a cigar hanging out of the side of his mouth and he looked pissed. I tried to gain my composure to hide my fear I flattened down my jacket and stood up tall, this caused the migraine to send a piercing radiating pain down my skull, it caused black out blindness and nausea, I lost my balance and fell to my knees on the stage. “Victoria!” I heard the shy sheepish voice echo through the empty banquet hall. 

“What is her problem?” came his dark unforgiving voice “She’s not well general I am not sure exactly what is wrong but she cannot rehearse tonight” Isabella spoke clearly and confidently to him. I heard him grumble “You girls have put off this rehearsal for over two days now, if you are going to open for our lead performance than you need to be prepared” his deep voice grew louder the more irritated he became. “I know sir I am sorry but there is nothing we can do, and wouldn’t you rather her rest now and perform later than risk the actual performance itself? I heard this could be a high rank for you if tonight goes well for you” Isabella stated. I could tell she folded her arms and shifted I heard the crinkle of her jacket and the weight of her body shifting from one foot to the other. “I am not going to ask you how you knew about tonight’s meeting, but be warned Isabella Sinclair I have my eye on you”. 

My vision began to return and I blinked rapidly and shook my head to try to get it to return faster, I could feel the tension growing between Isabella and the general and I knew a fight was going to break out again, Isabella couldn’t afford another discipline lesson from the general. “Bella it’s okay if he really wants us to rehearse then I am sure I can find a way to manage” I rubbed my eyes to clear away the few remaining blurry spots in my vision. I looked up at her she was scowling at the general her gaze full of hatred, and the general was dishing it out right back to her. I looked to my right and saw Aura Flynn our Drummer crouched next to me staring at me with a look of concern and a slight plea for help, Ophelia Fredricks our Base player was heading across the stage behind me, she placed a hand on Isabella’s shoulder attempting to calm her down 

“Isabella this is not the time, nor the place for a fight, you do not want to risk any further disciplinary actions” she spoke softly and confidently to her. I watched as Isabella struggled with the decision she had to make, it was tearing her apart, she wanted to fight for me but she couldn’t risk the consequences... I wouldn’t risk those odds. She unfolded her arms and began fiddling with her guitar, her harsh angered gaze turned to a softer tone that of a shy school girl standing in front of a teacher who was scolding her.

“Fine, it’s your choice Victoria if you want to rehearse we will rehearse, but only if you are okay with it” she looked down at me, I could still see the overwhelming concern in her eyes and the torment that her conflicting emotions were giving her, I turned to the general who was looking smug and proud, nothing gave him more pride in this life than beating her down to the ground. “Sir…” he looked at me as I began to address him, he still bore that smug smile on his face and it irritated me more than this stupid migraine. “Sir... I” I looked around at my friends Isabella’s tortured face, Ophelia’s angry scowl, and Aura’s concerned eyes. “I cannot rehearse I am sorry I will not risk the live performance, I would rather rest now than cause you shame and embarrassment later” I hung my head, my heart was beating out of my chest, but I knew if played on the risk of embarrassing him in front of the Elite’s he would be a little calmer about the canceled rehearsal. 

He sighed, and came closer to the stage he rested his arms on the edge of the stage and I saw the dotted white scars that ran like lines and craters on his arms, he blew out a puff of smoke from the cigar he was smoking, it was sweet like an exotic fruit. “Very well Victoria, you have a point I would not risk my embarrassment either, I will be less cross with you now” he reached out and lifted my head his hands were coarse against my chin, I met his gaze with mine his cold brown eyes held years of battles, and hatred behind them, it chilled me to the bone. “You rest now and we will see you later at the performance” he smiled at me, like he was the hunter and I the prey and he was going to the killing shot. 

I bowed my head slightly, in respect “thank you general you are too kind to us” I humbly spoke playing a card on his pride, if we kept him proud made him feel like he was in charge our punishment will be quick and easy. “That’s right girls” he boomed in laughter. Releasing my chin from his grip he took a few steps back and put out his arms “I brought you here I gave you a better life than playing in some dingy garage for the rest of your life, you live the high life now riches and glamour galore, I gave you everything you have here” his tone happy and his volume loud he had a huge grin on his face. In an instant, his arms returned to his side and his face grew serious “And don’t you ever forget that, I can take it all away and you know where you will be then, so girls don’t fuck it up” he glared at each one of us, I heard Aura whimper, Ophelia clenched her fist, and Isabella gripped the stock of her guitar ready to break it over his smug face. I couldn’t move, I knew he was right we were trapped here like puppets playing for rich fat bastards and their equally smug families... we had no home to return to. This was our home now. 

“Miss Sinclair” Isabella stopped fiddling with her guitar and clutched the stock as her gaze met his, “Yes sir?” she shifted, we all did we knew exactly what he wanted. “You are to come with me now, we have business” he stated as he held out his hand towards her. A lump grew in my throat as Isabella removed her guitar from her shoulder and placed it on the storage rack behind her. I watched with a heavy heart as she stepped to the edge of the stage and took his hand, he assisted her down and draped his arm across her back ushering her away. “You three get situated I will see you later tonight” he turned his back towards us and walked away with Isabella, as they got to the door she took one last glance back at us and disappeared into the hall. 

I felt tears well up in my eyes, I clenched my fist and pounded it on the stage cursing under my breath. “Fuck!” Ophelia hissed as she placed her base next to Isabella’s guitar, she ran her hand through her hair to the nap of her neck, “What are we going to do?” asked Aura shyly as she tugged on my jacket. 

I shot her a half assed confident glance to try to reassure her, but I had absolutely no clue what to do, we were safe but Isabella was taking the fall for this mess for my mess, my anger boiled up inside of me and I just wanted to scream and cry, and I also wanted to run out those doors after her and chase her down, but I knew all too well that would just make things worse for her. “We just have to let it happen whatever happens, and deal with it later” Ophelia spoke up as she sat down next to me, she latched our arms together and cupped my hand in hers. “Isabella is strong and you know she would rather take the fall for anything over the rest of us” she spoke as she stared off into the distance of the hall. 

I could tell Ophelia was trying to convince herself more than she was me, out of all of us Ophelia has the rage and the anger and she had the muscles to fulfill that rage, but she also had a level head, she knew logic and she was right, if we tried to do anything to help Isabella right now it would just cause her more pain and suffering in the future. The general was not a very forgiving or a kind man, and if he showed you forgiveness or kindness he expected something in return, a payment of sorts. 

We sat in silence contemplating what could be going on past those banquet hall doors, but we opted out of thinking about it, it was too gruesome either way, for the sake of our own sanity we had to just let it go and deal with it later when it came the time. “Come on we should get packed up and get you some rest you are going to need it for the performance tonight” Ophelia stood up and reached out to me to assist me to my feet. “Thank you, Ophelia,” I took her hand and rose to my feet.

We were beginning to pack up when we heard the banquet doors slam open, a tall man with short black hair and a side buzz, wearing a white button down shirt and bow tie came running up to the stage, a younger brown haired man following suit. 

“Where is she? What is going on?” he asked out of breath 

“Dustin…” I looked down at him as I greeted him at the edge of the stage, his usual caring brown eyes now filled with anger his aura gave off a sense of revenge. “Where is she?” he asked before hopping up on stage “We don’t know” my gaze fell to the floor I couldn’t look him in the eyes this was my fault. “Victoria wasn’t feeling well we had to cancel rehearsal the general let us but he took Isabella with him when he left we don’t know where he went he didn’t tell us” Ophelia chimed in as she helped the brown-haired boy onto the stage. 

“This is ridiculous, they can’t do this every time something goes wrong” the boy spoke up as he joined Dustin’s side. “I know and I’m sorry this is all my fault I couldn’t perform I couldn’t risk messing up the opening performance it would have been way worse if that happened” I fiddled with the ring on my finger tears welling up in my eyes again. I heard Dustin sigh the sense of anger and revenge changed to concern and sadness. He placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke softly to me “It’ll be okay, I’m sorry I was just so angry when I found out from the lighting techs, I wasn’t thinking about how you were feeling” he apologized. 

“It’s okay you don’t have to apologize for anything, you are just as concerned for her as we are you had a right to be angry” I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled up at him. 

“Dustin… is she going to be okay?” Aura asked from the corner. 

He looked back at her flashing her a smile and giving her a thumb up. “I know she’ll be okay, Isabella is strong she’ll get through it and we all will be right here with her when she gets back” 

His words comforted me to a point, I still felt guilty and upset about the whole situation, I should have just performed even if it was a few songs maybe that would have made him happy, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose the migraine was getting worse by the minute and all this worry was just making it more potent. 

“Why don’t you go lay down? We can help the girls pack up the rest of their belongings, besides I should get the boys up here for a rehearsal myself” Dustin placed a reassuring hand on my back and guided me off stage towards the dressing room area. We walked down the small hallway in silence I couldn’t say anything to him I didn’t know what to say to him, how do I tell him I know everything. “Here we are” he pointed to the dressing room door that read STARLIGHTS on it in gold shimmering letters, I walked to the door and placed my hand on the nob, I turned it and heard the latch unhook. 

I paused before opening the door, I glanced back at Dustin who was walking away “Dustin…” I called after him, he turned back around and glanced at me questioningly “Please... if you can... save her” I pleaded with him one last time before I opened the door and walked into the dressing room.

Once the door latched shut behind me I sunk to the ground all the emotions I kept locked away exploded, like someone had opened the flood damn I cried, I screamed, and I cursed, I couldn’t contain it anymore I had so much rage and sadness and worry. I ran over to my bed and screamed into the pillow, all I could think about was Isabella with the general and the torturous hell he was probably putting her through and none of it would have ever happened if I would have just performed, it was all my fault, the overwhelming guilt took hold.

I don’t know how long I was screaming or crying, but eventually I grew numb I felt the strength drain from my arms and legs. The pounding in my head made worse by my fit. My throat burned and ached, and I could barely keep my eyes open from all the tears I had cried, I closed my eyes and began to switch my brain off, shutting out where I was, and what I was doing, eventually sleep began to take over and I let it drift me off into a happier place. 

I was startled awake by a pounding on the dressing room door. I shot up in bed and groaned the migraine was still there but it had subsided greatly. I stumbled to my feet, disoriented from being startled out of a deep sleep, I stumbled and tripped towards the door. “Hold on” I called out, my voice was massively hoarse and barely above a whisper. 

“It’s me Victoria are you okay?” it was Ophelia she must have come to check up on me, I unlatched the dead bolt on the door and opened it, “Yeah I’m fine sorry I was sleeping” I replied smoothing down my hair. “You look better how are you feeling?” she asked leaning on the door way. “My head still hurts but I think I can manage, I just need to warm up my voice before the show tonight” 

My brain began to catch up and I was fully awake within a few minutes, Ophelia had come into the dressing room and was helping me brush out my hair, none of us really spoke, until I asked about Isabella “Is Bella back?” the thought of remembering what had happened brought the bile in my stomach to the back of my throat burning what was still sore from my outburst earlier. 

Ophelia put the brush down and sat in the chair next to me, her silence was unnerving and I wanted to grab her and shake the answers out of her. She looked up at me tears in the corners of her eyes, my heart sank in my chest, Isabella was not okay I could tell, nothing made Ophelia come close to tears, nothing and if she was about to cry now then I knew something was majorly wrong. “Ophelia where is Isabella?” I asked my anger rising by the minute. 

“She’s back but…” Ophelia trailed off her gaze shifted to the lighted mirrors that was littered with photographs of us, with elite’s or just us by ourselves, she picked up a photo of before the F.E.C we were all smiling and happy we were with two other people and my heart sank, I fiddled with the ring on my finger again and looked away, I couldn’t look at that photograph for too long, too many bad memories, too much... pain. “Is she okay?” I asked shifting my gaze to my lap, fearful of looking her in the eyes. 

“I can’t define whether she’s okay or not… she’s alive she is breathing but…” she clutched my hands in hers and we stared at each other a small tear had broken free and streamed down her face “Victoria I don’t know what he did to her but it wasn’t good, she’s acting different she isn’t herself it’s like she’s been replaced with someone else.” 

Replaced? How could he replace Isabella that’s impossible, no something did happen I know it did but I know that Isabella won’t tell anyone else but me, I stood up and grabbed my uniform that I wear for the show, a flight jacket with the F.E.C logo on it and various patches, my black jeans, and knee high flat boots. 

“What are you doing?” she asked as she watched

“I am going to go find Isabella if she won’t tell you guys what happened I know she will tell me” I stated as I changed, I got dressed in a flash the only motivation was seeing Isabella again, once dressed I grabbed my cell phone off the night stand and headed for the door, one last check in the mirror to make sure I was presentable and I left the room without another word. 

I must have been asleep for a while because now back stage was filling up with stage hands and other various technicians scrambling to get everything ready for tonight’s performance’s. I headed for the stage. That would be the first place I would look if she wasn’t in the dressing room she would be there tuning her guitars for the show. I weaved in an out of the scattered technicians. I saw the end of the hall and the corner which marked the edge of the stage where the steps where, as I rounded the corner I ran face first into the brown-haired boy from earlier, knocking him to his feet. “Oh, my gosh I am so sorry” I apologized as I helped him to his feet, he was dressed in a space suit and had been carrying the helmet which clattered to the ground “No its quite all right I wasn’t paying attention are you okay?” he asked as he picked up his helmet and inspected it. “I am fine, have you seen Isabella?” I asked him. He seemed satisfied that his equipment still worked and looked up at me with a silly smile “yes, I saw her” he seemed very happy to tell me he saw her, his reaction was different that Ophelia’s and confused me. “Well do you know where she is now?” I asked 

His silly smile grew even bigger as I asked him that question “I do but I wouldn’t go find her right now” he said giggling. I stared at him confused and angry, he was pushing me and was making want to slap that grin off his face. “Can you explain to me what is going on here?” I asked him folding my arms. He chuckled slightly and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the steps of the stage. “Look” he said pointing on stage.

A warm feeling washed over me, I saw her Isabella was on stage right in front of the emulator that Dustin used for the demonstration him and his band put on, and right behind her was Dustin he seemed to be showing her tips and pointers on how the emulator worked, she ran her hand across the smooth glass touch screen, I watched as they synchronized their movements he had a gentle smile on his face, and she looked like a love sick school girl, who was trying to hid her affection. “Seeee” the boy giggled. I had no words I could only watch I felt the chemistry their actions showed and smiled. 

The heavy weight on my heart lifted and I was overjoyed, she seemed so happy a different kind of happy than when she was with me and the others or when she was performing on stage with us. “Victoria!” I turned around and was greeted by Aura who was running up to me, she wrapped her arms around me hugged me tightly “Whoa girl hello” I said startled at the sudden unexpected contact. She grinned up at me and chuckled “Isabella’s back and she’s okay” she grinned. I smiled at her as she let go of me.

“I know she’s back I was about to go see her” I said pointing to the stage. 

“Oooh I want to come with!” she said jumping up and down she kept trying to look over my shoulder past me and the boy and I blocked her “Nope sorry kiddo that’s out of the question you don’t want go up there” I turned her around and gently pushed her off “Now off with you, you have to get your drum set together”. 

Aura groaned and sighed as she trudged off like a defeated toddler. “Good luck” the brown-haired boy stated as he walked off and disappeared back stage. I assume he went to finish getting prepared for their show. I shook my head and sighed as I climbed up the steps to the stage.

I walked across the stage towards Dustin and Isabella, a part of me hated breaking up their connection but I needed to talk to Isabella as soon as possible and it could not wait. “Get a room you two” I stated as I was just a few feet away. This comment brought the two of them crashing back down to earth and they separated Isabella gazed at the floor a slight blush running across her face and Dustin scratched at the back of his head. “Sorry didn’t mean to break up your romance session but I need my guitarist space boy” I stated to him. 

“Oh, god you have it wrong it was nothing like that he was just showing me how the emulator works I had asked him a question about it I swear” Isabella stumbled over her own words and grew anxious, which made me chuckle she tried to hide her affections but I am no fool. “It’s true she asked me how it worked” Dustin was still fiddling with his hair and shifting on his feet. 

I burst out laughing, the two of them stare at me confused. “Are you okay?” Isabella asked. I looked up at her and I could only laugh harder, I am unsure if my mind is finally going into the brinks of insanity or not but it felt good to laugh, it made me feel complete. “Victoria?” Dustin questioned. He looked over at Isabella and the two of them shrugged at each other, both at a loss for words. 

I wiped away tears that had formed in the corners of my eyes and began catching my breath, “I’m sorry I’m fine just you two are so cute” I smiled at them. I watched a blush rush across their faces as they shifted their gaze down. I ran up to Isabella and latched her arm in mine. “Sorry space boy but she is mine for now you’ll have to come back later” I waved to him as I pulled her off stage “Okay bye” his voice reflected confusion and embarrassment. 

I lead Isabella off stage and back towards the dressing rooms I stopped in a little cubby hole where no one was. “V!” she stared at me pouting the blush still on her cheeks, she folded her arms and pouted at me. She looked like an angry little girl, and I could not take her seriously.

“Stop looking at me like that you can’t be taken seriously” I stated to her. “What was all that about?!” she yelled “What? It was cute” I shot back at her folding my arms. “It was embarrassing, all he was doing is telling me what the emulator does and how it works!” she huffed. I could sense she was embarrassed but didn’t really care I felt accomplished, if she wasn’t going to tell that man how she felt about him then I surely will. “Look I’m just helping you grow” she groaned and put her head back sighing. “he can’t know...” she looked at me with sad eyes. “Why not? I can tell how he feels and I can tell how you feel so why can’t he know?” I asked 

She looked down at the ground, and kicked her foot back and forth. “Because it’s not me”

I looked at her confused I didn’t understand what she was talking about I saw the chemistry they had on stage and she can’t tell me it’s not her. “What do you mean it’s not you? How could it not be you” I asked her taking her hand and forcing her to look at me.

“Because it’s not okay! Don’t ask me to explain it I can’t but I know it’s someone else, I am no match for them so its best I just forget it” she pulled her hands out of my and shifted her gaze back to the ground.

I pulled her into a hug and sighed, she was hurting she was in pain, and this kind of pain is deadlier than any form or physical pain. I held on to her for a long time before letting go. “Isabella I need to talk to you” I stared at her with complete seriousness. “Yeah what is it?” she asked. I took a breath preparing myself for what I was about to ask her.

“What did the general do to you?” 

Her eyes grew wide with shock, and her hands began to shake in mine, I held on to her tightly trying to reassure her that she could trust me with anything completely “Please you have to tell me what happened, what did that bastard do to you Isabella?” I asked her my tone was strict and caring. She shook her head and a look of pain and suffering washed over her face. “Victoria… I- “

“You girls are on in ten minutes” 

The sudden intrusion startled the life right out of the both of us and we jumped. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you”. It was our stage manager, he apologized, he was a short thin man, and would do anything to make us happy he was a true sweetheart, his parents were two of the elite’s that produced the beginning findings of the F.E.C so he had some money, but this was his passion so they let him do it without any question. “It’s all right Kevin you didn’t mean to” Isabella placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. 

Kevin perked up he soaked up the attention, I am assuming he never got from his parents. “Oh by the way I think Aura is around here somewhere you should go find her” Isabella stated. “Oh, gosh you’re right I haven’t told her that you guys are on in ten” He bowed quickly and hurried off in the direction of the stage where I last saw Aura, he rounded the corner and vanished. 

Isabella and I snickered to each other, we both knew he was head over heels for Aura and we were caught more times than not playing match maker for the two of them. Aura hated it but we tried to convince her that he is a sweet kid, even though he had a large sum of money and a high social standing he perused his passion and didn’t use any of his standing to get ahead. 

“He’s a good kid” Isabella stated smiling

I looked at Isabella she was smiling with her arms folded over her chest, she walked out of the corner we were perched in and headed towards our dressing room “Are you coming?” she smiled at me holding out her hand. I nodded to her and took her hand, I figure its best that I do not push the matter of what happened any further, if she wanted to explain to me what had happened she will do it in her own time and I should not force her to do so. 

We enter the dressing room and Ophelia is fixing her hair she smiles up at us and continues to finish her appearance. We help each other get prepared, we put on our stage faces, and converse slightly about what we are going to do after the show. “I heard boys are going to have a wicked party” Ophelia stated while applying her false lashes. I smiled that would be the perfect opportunity to get to talk to Dustin. “We should go maybe they’ll invite us” I said looking right at Isabella, she shot me a serious glare that read don’t you even think about it and went back to putting on her lipstick. I shrugged it off and finished mine. “Your hair looks wonderful tonight Isabella” Ophelia ran her hand through Isabella’s hair. 

Isabella had beautiful long black hair it was silky and soft, and tonight she had it half pinned up and curled in a beautiful almost bride like style. In her hair, she clipped various glittery star pieces to give it a starry night look. 

“Thanks, I tried I thought it would be really cute to add a starry night look to it with the star clips” I chuckled this was the first time she did anything like this “For Dustin” I mumbled.

My face was met with a high speed soft plush pillow from the couch in the corner, it knocked my mascara brush out of my hand, I looked over and saw Isabella glaring at me. “Ha you’re adorable” I picked up my brush and finished off my mascara. Once completed I fluffed out my long blond hair and straightened myself up. 

“come on girls its show time” we heard Kevin call from beyond the closed door. Aura got up off the couch and groaned stretching out, I had forgotten she was even there she was so quiet. “Alright put it in”.

I held out my hand in the center of the room and the other girls piled in around me in a circle, each one put their hand on top of one another. “Are we ready for this?” I asked 

“Just another day in paradise” Ophelia joked.

“Let’s rock this” Aura nodded.

“Shred it” Isabella smiled

I looked around at them their confidence was glowing and nothing else mattered to any of us, we were in the moment and even though we were forced to play for rich people who build their lives on lies of freedom, we had each other and in truth we loved performing together, 

“GO STARLIGHTS!”

We all yelled at the same time throwing our hands in the air, “Come on girls lets show them a good time” I stated as I lead them out the door of the dressing room. Waiting outside for us was Kevin he had a big grin on his face and seemed generally happy, “Hey Kev” Ophelia greeted him 

“Hello girls how are we feeling are you excited are you pumped and ready?” he asked as he guided us down the narrow hallway. “Yeah we are” Ophelia shouted in excitement. 

“That’s great I am glad, I have everything set up for you guys the technicians worked on everything while you got ready, you have the best lighting in the house tonight so you don’t have to worry about that at all, and we triple checked all of the sound so everything is in working order” He rambled on and on about all the technical stuff as he led us down the hallway. 

Along the way, we were stopped by straggling techs and stage hands wishing us good luck and to go out and kill it, some said they couldn’t wait to hear us perform. We all had big smiles on our faces this was the part of the day we loved the most we could be ourselves through our music it was about the only thing that the general let us do to be ourselves. 

Kevin stopped at the steps to the stage we could hear the commotion that was going on just beyond the stage, I grew nervous I haven’t rehearsed for this and I could still feel a slight tinge in my throat from earlier, but I did my best to put it out of my mind and move on we had to nail this not only for our sake but for Isabella we can’t have another issue like earlier, 

“Alright girls you are on, break a leg and I will see you when you get off” Kevin flashed us a smile and thumbs up and we piled on stage Isabella went first and I heard the crowd go wild, she picked up her guitar and began setting it up, up next was Ophelia, and then Aura, I was last on stage I took up my place just in front of the microphone.

The banquet hall was mostly black but I could see the shifting wave of people, it was a packed house. I couldn’t see the general but I was sure that he was out there somewhere watching very carefully. He would be picking through this performance with a fine-tooth comb.

I look over to Isabella and get a thumb up, Ophelia nods to me signaling she is ready, and Aura twirls her drum stick. I look back to the lighting and sound booth and give them a slight nod. The stage is washed in a blue hue, the crowd goes hush. 

Isabella begins the score with a few rifts on her guitar, Ophelia joins in with the bass, and Aura brings it all together with a beat from her drums. I pick up the microphone from the stand and bring it to my lips.

I sing my heart out. I release all the pent-up emotions from the day’s past. I am overcome with rage, and sadness, and pity. I release everything I have been feeling I rely on memories and pain, things that have tortured me in the past and things that continue to do so. 

The lights go down and the crowd cheers they throw roses on stage for me and the girls. I hear the familiar sound of heavy combat boots climbing up the side steps of the stage. The general ushers all of us together he stands in the middle of the four of us and wraps his arms around all of us forcing us to take a bow as the lights come up on stage.

“Thank you everyone for your support, the Starlights greatly appreciate it” smiling he waved to the crowd and ushered us off stage, Kevin was waiting at the bottom of the stairs his eyes were bright and sparkling.

“Wow girls that was amazing! I believe that was the best one yet!” he happily hugged all of us tightly, it made me feel better after being touched by the general. 

“Yes, they did a wonderful job” he lit up another cigar and took a puff. I heard Ophelia scoff at his smug attitude, Aura grabbed the back of my jacket as if it were her security blanket. I looked up at the man dead in the eyes with a serious scowl. 

“Come on girls you should be happy look what I have given you” he said with a smile. “I took you out of that garage and gave your talent a stage to shine on” I turned my attention to Isabella. “Bella, are you okay?” I asked her I noticed a blank stare in her eyes like she was void of all life and emotion, this struck me as odd she was usually really excited after a performance. 

I watched as the general turned his attention to her, a look of annoyance washed over him. He walked up to Isabella and removed his hand from his pocket and clasped his hand on the crook of her neck. Instantly she seemed to flash back to life and looked at me “I’m fine” she grinned at me as she tackled me in a hug, she began giggling and chanting starlights. I looked up at Ophelia and shot her a concerned glance to which she responded with a nod.

“You rest up now girls you deserved it, you have made me proud” the general walked off around the corner back out towards the crowd in the banquet hall, and Isabella helped me back to my feet as I saw Dustin come around the corner from the dressing room hallway he was followed by the brown haired boy and two other men, one had blond hair and a face that looked like he could kill, and the other was a build man who seemed to spend some time at the gym.

“Great job Starlights” the brown-haired boy smiled. 

“Thank you” I smiled back at him.

“Hey, Dustin, I heard you guys are going to have a party afterwards” Ophelia shouted at him. 

“Oh, yes we are just going to get together and drink or something, do you guys want to join?” he asked staring at Isabella, I giggled and hung over Isabella “WE would love to join you guys after the show and hang out. 

“Great we will see you then” Dustin smiled and walked over to the steps followed by his group of boys. 

Kevin came back after speaking to Dustin’s stage rep and guided us back down the hallway to our dressing room. I looked around at the other girls who seemed excited, they were joking and laughing, but Isabella was not she seemed dazed and tired. I took her hand in mine and she looked up at me slowly.

“Are you feeling all right?” I asked her to show my concern. She shot me a smile and nodded at me.

No more words were spoken between us for the next few hours, once we were in the dressing room we all undressed and slipped into more comfortable clothing, we removed our makeup and pulled our hair into pony tails or pinned it back out of our eyes. I watched Isabella closely she was distant and didn’t interact with the rest of us very much unless we initiated a conversation with her. 

“I don’t think she’s okay” I whispered to Ophelia as we put our clothes in the closet. “I know she’s not okay, like what was with her reaction after the concert it was like she was rebooting or something” Ophelia sighed as she hung up her outfit. “I need to find out what happened to her” I shot back at her. I was worried I have not seen Isabella like this for many years not since the tragedy. I glanced over and Isabella was laying on the couch with her back towards us. “I think she fell asleep” Aura whispered over to us as she came out of the bathroom to hang up her clothes. 

I decided to leave her be and tell the others not to disturb her, she had a rough day and none of us knows what happened behind those closed doors of the general’s quarters. I know we cannot force her to tell us.

I sit by Isabella’s side watching her sleep her chest slowly rises and falls, she has a peaceful look on her face, by this time a few hours later she has rolled off her side on to her back. Her pale skin looks so out of place against her jet-black hair. I sigh and stretch slightly glancing at the clock I realize that Dustin’s demonstration should be over in an hour. Folding my arms over my chest I slouch back in the chair.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I once again am startle awake to Isabella whimpering on the couch. I look over Isabella’s shifting and whimpering, her face is twisted in pain. “Bella?” I whisper softly to her as I place a hand on her shoulder. Isabella tilts her head back and lets out a scream I try to calm her down and hold her still softly talking to her. 

It is no use she continues to scream and thrash around. I hear the door to the bathroom slam open and Ophelia runs out wearing a bathroom looking horrified “What the fuck?” she yells as she sees the scene unfold before her.

“I don’t know I must have fallen asleep myself and I woke up and she just started screaming” I yelled back at her. I couldn’t hold Isabella down any longer, I shoot a look at Ophelia to give me a hand and she pins Isabella to the bed as I continue to try to wake her up. 

“Bella wake up you’re okay” I whispered into her ear as I held her head still. She stops screaming but she’s still fighting Ophelia with a lot of strength. I go to sing softly in her ear and feel something wet on the side of my face, I pull my face away and a straight stream of blood fall from Isabella’s eye.

I panic I look at Ophelia who looks just as horrified as I am. I don’t know what to do Isabella isn’t waking up. “WAKE UP!” I screamed at her. 

Suddenly Isabella shot upright on the couch and looked at me panting. I stare at her I can see the horror in her eyes, her face usually always pale seems devoid of any color at all, but there was something else I saw in her eyes for just a moment but I couldn’t make out what it was. 

“What happened?” I asked her. 

“A nightmare I’m fine don’t worry about it” she replied 

“Don’t worry about it you were having a fucking fit, screaming, and carrying on you were crying blood for fucks sake Isabella!” I snapped on her.

I am so angry with her I am sick of the secrets I can’t hold on to it any longer I can’t take this bullshit from her, she’s always trying to protect everyone else but never herself. “I said I’m fine it was nothing just forget it” she got up from the couch and headed for the bathroom. I slammed her against the wall I was furious to hell and back again.

“NO! no more fucking secrets no more lies what did he do to you? You are going to tell us right now!” 

I looked her dead in the eyes I was serious, she was avoiding my gaze. I used my free hand and forced her to look at me, we stared at each other for what seemed like hours locked in a gunslinger stare until there came a knock at the door.

“Girls?” 

Dustin called to us from the opposite side of the door. I sighed and let go of Isabella, I pointed to her sternly and whispered to her “This isn’t over” I opened the door and the boys where standing on the other side joined with Aura and Kevin, they were smiling happily.

“Ready to go party?” He asked

Isabella grabbed her jacket and slipped it on she shot me a smile, and then looked back at Dustin “Let’s go space boy”. 

We joined Dustin and the others back to their suit in the hotel across the street from the Banquet hall, they had drinks music and food and we mingled, for hours together, Isabella stayed distant from me and it hurt but I was still angry as hell at her. 

“Did you two have a fight?” asked the boy

“A little...” I stated as I sipped my drink

“Want to talk about it?” he asked flashing me this concerned you can talk to me smile. I shrugged and we walked over to a couch. I began to explain to him what I was told when I woke up from my sleep and how Isabella has been acting especially after our show. I also told him what happened right before they arrived at our dressing room.

“That’s rough. I know D was so angry when he heard those technicians talking about her walking out of the hall with the General” 

“I honestly don’t know what to do anymore she doesn’t want to tell us what happened but that is only making it worse on us because we can’t read minds, and even now she doesn’t want to say” I told him I had to stifle a cry by taking a drink I didn’t want to get emotional again I have had enough crying for one night.

“I know how you feel I can’t go into detail but D and I have had our fights and he was going through some nasty crap and didn’t want to really talk about it with me he kept making me worry until it almost drove me mad” 

“How did you handle that?” I asked him

“It isn’t exactly how, it was more of a trust I trusted in him, and I trusted that he wasn’t saying what was going on for my safety or just because he knew I wasn’t ready to hear it, so you have to look at it like that you have to think that she’s not telling you these things for a reason and it’s not to hurt you it’s more or less to protect you” he looked up at me.

I could tell he knew exactly what I was talking about his eyes reflected experience and a slight twinge of pain, I nodded and dismissed myself from his presence. I found Isabella across the room leaning against the wall scrolling through her phone.

“You should be with Dustin” I told her as I leaned next to her.

She shrugged not looking up from her phone. I furrowed my brow, she was obviously still upset and I had to be the bigger person here and forgive the situation. “Look Isabella I’m- “she put her hand up with her cup still in it to silence me. “Bella?”.

She pocketed the phone and looked over at me she was smiling “You don’t have to apologize to me, you did what you felt was right, you’re concerned I would be too if I was in your situation”. She pulled me into a one-armed hug and whispered to me “please just trust me it’s not safe to discuss out in the open”.

She released me and chugged the rest of her drink, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and furrowed her brow, she tossed the drink in the trash can and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” I asked her confused.

“I have to make a phone call” 

“Five minutes, okay come back in five” I told her 

“Yes mom” she chuckled, flashed me a smile and disappeared out the door.

“Where is Isabella going?” Dustin asked as he walked up behind me.

I turned around to face him confused just as much as he was. I motioned for him to follow me to a more secluded area of the party and we sat down on a couch. I explained to him the same things I did to his band mate. The things that I was told, Isabella’s actions and her fit.

“I don’t know what to do she just left saying she had to make a phone call, Dustin she’s not herself somethings wrong” I told him clutching my cup.

“I hate the F.E.C…”

I looked up at him he was angry staring into the bottom of his cup. “You should be careful what you say” I told him.

“We’re leaving...” 

I looked up at the confidence in his eyes told me he had a plan, and he was not alone. 

“I can’t explain it right now but we aren’t going alone we’re taking you with us everyone is coming with us” He finished off the last of his drink and stood up.

“Dustin?” 

“I’ll go find Isabella I think it’s about time we talked, I need answers too” he stated.

I watched as he walked across the room, I sat on the couch for a short time before jumping up and bolting after him. I caught up to him as he got to the door. 

“Dustin!” I yelled

He looked back at me, and smiled at him “Help her” he nodded and I watched as he opened the door and disappeared as it slammed shut behind him.

I clutched the cup in my hand and stared at the door for a while, there was nothing I could do this situation had to work itself out on its own. I turned away and went to go find the rest of my friends to mingle with. 

 

I leaned my head back against the shut door cursing under my breath. I looked down the hall both ways, no sign of Isabella which struck me as confusing if she was just making a phone call she should be right outside the suite. I ruffle my hair and step away from the door.

I heard the crunch under my shoe and looked down confused, I moved my foot and fear rose from the pit of my stomach I picked up the device I had stepped on and clicked the power button, my fears were confirmed when I saw the lock screen photo… it was Isabella’s. I clutched the phone in my hand and stared down the hallway.

“Fuck” I muttered

I stormed back into the suite walking fast and standing tall, I grabbed Victoria who was very confused at this point and dragged her over to my band mate who was standing in a corner talking to a random girl. “Brock. out. now” I demanded. He looked confused at me as the girl he was talking to fled away. I quickly pocketed the phone and dragged him and Victoria back out into the hall

“Bro calm down what the hell?” he yelled at me as I threw him out into the hallway. 

“Dustin what is going on?” Victoria asked as she broke free from my grip.

I stared at the two of them my irritation and anger growing by the fucking minute. I was done with this shit, the F.E.C has fucked up for the last time “We have a problem that’s what’s up” I looked at Brock and gave him a nod.

Victoria looked at me confused, she darted glances between me and brock while we had a silent conversation of body language and gestures. “You said Isabella came out here to make a phone call, right?” I asked her. 

She nodded in agreement still confused as all hell. I sighed and pulled Isabella’s cracked phone out of my pocket, Victoria clasped her hands around her mouth, and uttered a stifled cry. She looked back up to “What happened?” she asked.

“If I knew I would not be wasting our time standing in the hallway” I shot back at her. Yes, I was being a dick but I didn’t care at this point the nice guy was gone I was the angry space boy now. “I came out into the hallway to try to talk to her, and I thought it was weird she was nowhere in the hallway, so I turned left to try to maybe go down to the lobby and I stepped on this, why would her phone be just laying around?” I asked her.

Victoria reached out and I handed her the phone, meanwhile Brock was fiddling with his phone in the corner, smart move on his part he was the best tracker I knew and he could handle the tech to go along with it, I turned my attention back to Victoria who was unlocking Isabella’s phone, no surprise though she is her best friend and in this case that made finding her easier. Victoria looked up at me with a new-found confidence in her eyes

“I know where she is” 

“Where?” Brock asked her before I could even get to it, judging by the tone in his voice he was already in hacker/tracker mode and if she was anywhere he would know how to get in and out unseen. 

“The general he texted her to meet him outside the room” she showed us the text, it was the general all right I knew that kind of text format anywhere, I signaled to Brock to start looking.

“Hold on”

I watched as Brocks fingers glided over his cellphone he was typing and swiping like a mad man, and he was full attention on what he was doing. It didn’t take very long before his phone beeped and flashed us a smile. “I found her and we got to go now” he stated a little worried.

We all looked at each other and began jogging down the hall, brock would occasionally look down at his phone and then back up

“What is going on?” Victoria asked as she kept pace with us.

We rounded the corner and caught an elevator, as we stepped inside and the doors closed, I heard Brocks phone beep again, as he looked down at it he cursed under his breath, I looked at him and shot me a look of utter concern back. I knew that look and if I was right we didn’t have very much time to get to Isabella.

“Dustin, Brock please tell me what’s going on?” Victoria pleaded with us once more

“I will explain while I drive, you’re not going to want to hear it now” Brock told her as he fixated his glance on the countdown of the elevator. Once the elevator hit floor L signaling that we had arrived at the lobby Brock swiped and typed on his phone before placing it back in his pocket.

“What did you just do?” asked Victoria

“Grabbed our ride” Brock smiled.

As we got outside Brocks black mustang roared into the valet strip out front of the hotel, a man dressed in the usual red Valet suit got out of the driver side of the car and tossed Brock the keys “Go now you don’t have much time” he said as he disappeared back into the hotel. I looked at Brock confused and he flashed me a smile

“Its fine he’s a friend” 

Brock disappeared into the driver seat and I helped Victoria into the back of the car as I took seat up front next to Brock, he sped off the engine roaring as he topped out at sixty-five. I could hear Victoria shift uncomfortably on the leather seats. “Alright Brock explain what is the details?” I asked him.

“Isabella’s been taken, the general has ordered her complete reset” 

My heart sank in my chest, a complete reset? But why? The general used the girls to get ahead in a society, why would he risk a complete reset. “What is a complete reset?” Victoria asked. “Should I explain it bro?” brock asked flashing me a glance. I nodded to him and he began to explain to Victoria what was going on.

“A complete reset is something the F.E.C uses when they can no longer control or manipulate the people that they have forced to work under them. I don’t know how you guys came to work for the F.E.C but in a sense, it’s a brainwashing technique. They use it on their soldiers” 

“That’s insane! I have never heard of that before” Victoria shouted.

Brock continued explaining the method on how it was done and the after math, Isabella would literally cease to exist they were going to brain wash her and turn her into their ever-loving puppet, I should have seen this coming. For the last year, I have heard about how much trouble she got into with the general and the disciplinary actions that he took against her for it. Most of the time she took the fall for the other girls she was with, because she knew she could take it.

“What I don’t understand though is something else isn’t lining up”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Well Dustin I hacked into the F.E.C facility where they took her and usually when the do the brain washing the heart rate stays the same, but Isabella’s heart rate keeps rising indicating...” he trailed off

“Indicated what?” Victoria asked

Brock sighed and rubbed his head, I knew what was going on but I knew brock did not want to tell her. I sighed placing a hand on Brocks shoulder reassuring him he should not bare all the bad news to Victoria. I turned in my seat to look at Victoria who was horrified and near tears.

“Indicating that she’s being physically and mentally tortured.” 

Victoria began to bawl in the back seat and I felt helpless we couldn’t do much to comfort her because comforting her would give her false hope, we have experienced the shit storm of tortures that the F.E.C can put on people just to extract information for discipline purposes, and we weren’t going to give her any false hope. 

 

It took about an hour to get to the facility and we knew when we got there, it was a huge labyrinth of buildings pieced together like a jigsaw puzzle, Brock cut the engine and coasted into the shadows just beyond the gate and the guards. Once stopped we looked at each other 

“How do you want to do this bro?” he asked me

I glanced into the back seat, Victoria must have cried herself to exhaustion half an hour ago, I looked back at Brock I knew he was better as a man on the outside he had the tech to open gates and get clearance passes. 

“I need you here Brock you have the tech to get me in and I need you to watch over Victoria, she is in no condition to go in there.” I stated. 

Brock nodded back at me he knew I was right, I alerted him to tell the others what’s going on but make sure he used a secure line, the F.E.C taps everything and that’s the last thing we needed was them finding out we were here. “Be careful” he told me as I opened the glove box and took out a gun he stored there for emergencies. I glanced at him and nodded 

“Don’t worry I’ll bring her back either way” I got out of the car and closed the door.

I stalked in the shadows for as long as I can. I scanned the area in front of the gate the two guard towers on either side housed the Carnivores these were the brainwashed and medically enhanced soldiers the F.E.C used, they were no longer people, they were monsters at this point. I hid the gun in the waist band of my pants and untucked my shirt, I pulled an ID card out of my pocket and stared at it for a moment. “Never thought I would have to use this again” I sighed and clipped it to the front of my shirt. I walked out of the shadows and right up to the gate, I could hear the grumbles from the carnivores up above.

I got to the gate and scanned the key card, the lock clicked open and the screen flashed 

WELCOME DOCTOR.

The gate opened welcoming me to the facility, I walked through the courtyard, and up to the front of the building where a security officer was stationed in a hut. He came out to greet me my heart skipped a beat I had to play it cool I have done this before.

“ID card please” he held out his hand impatiently

“Of course,” I pulled the clip off my breast pocket and handed it to him 

The officer scanned the card in a gun he had and his expression changed when the information flashed on the screen, he went from annoyed and impatient, to intimidated in a matter of seconds, he fumbled with the gun and pressed a button in the hut to unlock the doors, I looked up to see the camera focusing on me, I remained stoic 

“I am so sorry Doctor I was not expecting you back tonight” he apologized

“It’s all right” I nodded to him and walked inside the building.

The overwhelming smell of machinery and cleaner made me sick to my stomach, I ducked into a corner briefly to relax a little and get a knowledge of my surroundings. I pulled out my phone and established a secure link to Brock outside via an app he created.

Dustin- I made it inside but this building is different now where do I go?  
Brock- Hang tight I’ll send you the coordinates  
Dustin- Standing by for transmission.

I waited for what seemed like minutes before my phone vibrated softly in my hand, it was a link file, that once I clicked on it, it brought up a tracking device, I furrowed my brow as I looked down at the information flashing across the screen, in the bottom right corner a number flashed red reading eighty-five. 

“shit, what are they doing to you?” I mumbled under my breath.

I thanked Brock placed and ear bud into my ear. With this device, Brock developed I can verbally hear and communicate with him on the other side. I took one last glance at the route on the tracking app and returned my phone to my pocket.

“Can you hear me?” I heard Brock ask over the ear piece

“Yeah, I’m heading her way now, but Brock I have no clue what I am going to see when I get there” I admitted to him with a slight nervousness. 

“It’ll be okay man, they need her alive we know that, you’ll get there in time, and so far, it’s going good” 

I sighed and stepped out from the corner and entered the main hall to the right I walked down the corridor not contacting the various nurses and doctors that I came upon, no one seemed to pay me or anyone else any mind, they all had duties to fulfil and if they were not done we all knew what they can do.

“Take a left at the end of the hall” I heard Brock state in my ear.

I smiled it made me feel better that I had Brock out there guiding me I could not do this alone I wouldn’t be able to do much of anything without him I was lucky he stuck by my side this long. I followed Brocks instructions as he guided me around the building. I was half way across the building when an automated voice began yelling in my ear

WARNING 

WARNING

I took out my phone and stared at the screen, I had to hurry Isabella’s heart rate dropped to fifty-four   
BPM. 

“Dustin, you need to hurry” 

“I saw Brock I’m almost there.

I picked up the pace as Brock drummed instructions into my ear, about five minutes later I rounded the corner and ran right into a group of doctors who were gathered outside of one room, I walked up to them as the door opened and the general stepped out from inside wiping his hands on a towel. 

“It won’t be long now boys” the general spoke pride stuck to the words that fell from his mouth

“Do you think it’ll work?” asked one Doctor he must be a new intern or hire.

“Of course, it works the F.E.C prides itself on success, this patient will be cured in no time.” Another one smiled as he spoke.

I walked closer to the group of Doctors and the general, this caught their attention, all at once they turned towards me, I felt like a prey backed into its corner waiting for death. After a few moments of serious staring faces the general laughed and smiled.

“Ah! Doctor we weren’t expecting you back so soon I thought you went home” he stated

“I got a call you had a new patient and I felt it could not wait so I came back” I told him 

“Ah that’s the good Doctor this one is all yours, we are using the new device that you created you should be proud I think it’s going to be a success” the general ushered for me to join him over by the window that peered into the room.

The general handed me a patient file and I followed him to the bay window. I swallowed hard I felt bile rise in my chest as I caught a glimpse of Isabella. She was kneeling on the floor her hands chained behind her back and those chains hooked to the wall. Her face had visor on it that glowed hues of purples, her head was slightly laxed and tilted down. Streams of tears flowed down her face except instead of tears it was blood her face was bruised and she had a split lip. What I could see of her arms that was visible from her chained position had deep cuts and lacerations. 

I looked up at the general and my gaze fell on his hands he had lacerations and bruising around his knuckles and I knew he was the one who tortured her. I gripped the file to try to control my emotions, I wanted to shoot the bastard right here and now, and I knew that was a bad idea.

“What do you think Doctor beautiful isn’t it?” he asked 

“Was she much trouble?” 

“A ton she has a strong will power that one does, maybe we should disband the starlights and make her a carnivore” he smiled and looked down at me “She would be way more useful to us that way and you know it” 

I adjust my glasses on my face and pretend to flip through her file “Look general I understand your wish it to make everyone into mindless soldiers but if we did that the people would not be kept happy and you would have no society to govern over” I cleared my throat “the power she poses is useful yes but right now is not the time to use it” I walked over to the door throwing the case file down on the desk adjacent to the door, I pull my key card off my shirt and look back at him “Now if you don’t mind I would appreciate to be left alone with MY patient” I nodded at him bidding him fair well, opened the door and stepped inside.

The door hissed shut behind me and clicked as it relocked itself. I looked around for a moment I looked towards the bay window and saw as the general and the other doctors that were outside head off into the distance. I found a switch on the wall and pushed it, this caused the bay window to tint to black 

“Brock I am in” 

“Good how is looking?” he asked concerned

“They’re using the visors…” I flatly replied 

I heard Brock curse on the other end. I felt his pain, we discovered this idea through an F.E.C contact a month ago and they already have it in play this isn’t good and we don’t know fully what they can do. 

“She’s still alive of sorts I don’t know exactly what they did to her mentally but as far as physically… the general messed her up really bad Brock” 

I heard Brock sigh on the other end and there was a short silence in the connection. I used this time to approach Isabella, her eyes were fully open locked in a blank stare at to whatever that Visor was feeding into her brain. I inspected her a little further and found that the chains used to restrain her were covered in dried blood, this must have been from when she was struggling and fighting against the general. I carefully removed the chains from the hook in the wall I used one hand to prop her up and began to untie her

“How is going?” Brock asked slightly impatient

“It’s going I am trying to unchain her but they’re dug in pretty bad I can part her hands but I don’t know if I want to risk taking the chains off completely” I told him. 

The chains were dug so far into her wrists from struggling that they had acted as a catalyst to stop the bleeding from the wounds themselves.

“Its fine if you can get her out we can worry about the technicalities later”

I nodded and worked Isabella’s arms apart, this took some time as I was only working with one hand, finally free her arms fell limp to her side and I positioned myself behind her and leaned her back against my chest. I ran my fingers across the visor the smooth plastic cold, the flashing purple hues offered no form of warmth to the machine. I was fascinated with it I wanted to fix it use it to help people not destroy them.

BRETCHED!!

“Dustin, you got to move now man our connections been compromised they know we are here” 

Brock shouted in my ear, I cursed under my breath and lifted Isabella into my arms bridal style, I had to think fast at this rate I couldn’t shoot my way out I had my hands full with Isabella, my eyes darted around the room but there was nothing but empty space a cold metal box used as a cage.

“Brock man help me out here I can’t fight my way out she’s totally out of it I don’t have time to remove the visor, and we don’t know what that will do” I shot back at him 

“Its fine I know that at least if she is within 100 feet of the gate to the facility it shouldn’t set off any after effects, I can give you 5minutes of total black out but after that five minutes the whole facility will go into lock down and if you aren’t out of this front gate by then you are both screwed” 

“I got it can you do that now?” I asked him 

“Give me a minute.”

There was a silence on the other end of my ear piece and I grew more anxious with each passing second. The yelling and shouting grew closer and closer.

“Come on man.” I whispered softly

Suddenly the whole facility powered down and I heard all the electronic locks hiss into open and the door in front of me flew open.

“Go now I’ll guide you!” Brock yelled in my ear.

I ran out of the room and headed to the left, running on pure adrenaline I followed Brocks instructions back out. weaving in and out of panicking Nurse and Doctors. I heard soldiers shouting orders I rounded another corner as instructed and heard a deep bellowing yell

“FIND HER!” 

It was the general and he was pissed, he must have figured out I was the intruder and found the empty room.

“Brock the general is on to me how close am I?” I asked him 

“Close just keep going.” 

I turned another corner and the entrance came into view the door was wide open and I ran right out into the court yard. The cold night air slapped me in the face causing me to try to catch my breath.

“Stop! Intruder!” 

The guard at the hut had been hiding waiting in his little box of shame for me to come running out, he had a pistol pointed right at my direction and was just a few short feet away. I cursed under my breath I had no way out of this.

“Put down the patient and put your hands behind your head” He ordered 

“Brock a little help?” I mumbled.

There was no response I knew he could hear me. My mind raced with calculations and situations on how I got both of us out of this alive, and there were none there was no way we both were making it out alive. I stared at the guard who was all ready to pull the trigger. I looked down at Isabella in my arms.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” 

I stood my ground ready to die. I closed my eyes the last thought I had was at least Brock could continue our message and continue our fight against the F.E.C. I heard the pop of the gun firing and waited for the pain. 

“RUN YOU IDIOT!” 

I opened my eyes and saw Brock standing at the gate. The guard went down and blood pooled under his body, 

“I owe you one man.” 

“Yeah later let’s go!” he yelled back at me

I shifted Isabella in my arms and began running again back across the courtyard. I passed the hut where the officer was waiting for me. I felt a slight tug on my shirt and I looked down stopping dead in my tracks. Isabella had grabbed the front of my shirt.

“Isabella are you okay?” I asked 

“Down…” she mumbled

I nodded to her and let her down she stood up, a little wobbly and I placed my hands on her arms to steady her. The chains clinked to the ground with a thud as they hit the solid dirt courtyard. I stared at her she seemed conscious but her gaze was still blank and void of life beneath the glow of the visor.

“We have to go okay? Can you walk with me?” I asked 

She nodded slight and I guided her and we began to briskly walk across the courtyard, I had to steady her against my body. We were about a foot away from the gate when she stopped.

“Isabella?” 

I was a few steps ahead of her I glanced back at her she just stood there doing nothing, her gaze fixated on the ground, I turned fully to her ignoring Brock who was yelling at the two of us to move. Isabella slowly lifted up her head and stared at me.

“Run...”

I was confused for just a moment when a piercing high pitched sound radiated through the courtyard I covered my ears the noise seemed to penetrate straight into every fiber of my being. I looked up as Isabella grabbed her head and began screaming and swaying side to side. The pain in her screams broke my heart. I inched closer to her.

“Isabella.” I called out to her 

I got close to her and reached out to her. I heard Brock yell something to me, I saw the flash in front of my face and then felt the agonizing pain radiate from the left side of my face and spider web across my whole head. I fell to my knees, the same time my glasses clattered to the ground. 

“DUSTIN!” 

I heard Brock yell and the sound of his boots hitting the dirt as he bolted towards me. I felt the blood streaming down my face, my left eye wouldn’t open, I looked up with the only good eye I had and saw Isabella standing over me. She grinned at me and I saw pointed teeth, my eye followed to her hand which had claws and was covered in the blood from my face.

“What did they do to you?” I groaned 

I heard the facility click back into life and the noise stopped, and eerie silence came over the courtyard and Brock grabbed me and yanked me to my feet. “Brock no! stop!” I fought against his grip I wasn’t leaving without Isabella.

“We have no choice. If we don’t leave in like one minute we are all dead, I jammed the signal to the gate but it won’t hold.” he yelled at me as he dragged me across the courtyard. 

I watched in utter horror as the general joined Isabella’s side he placed on hand on her shoulder and smiled up at me. I reached out to her screaming her name pleading with her begging for her to snap out of it as Brock continued to drag me to the gate. I watched as she went back into the facility with the General and I got one last glance of her before the steel doors shut me out forever.

HEART RATE INCREASED 

WARNING HEART RATE INCREASED.

I shot up in bed screaming, my hands clutching to the bed sheets as if they were the only thing anchoring me to the earth. 

HEART RATE DANGEROUSLY HIGH.

I panted heavily as I ripped the visor off my head and tossed it across the room. It landed on the floor with a clatter. I cursed under my breath as I attempted to catch my breath. My head was pounding my throat dry and coarse. How long have I been out and how long have I been screaming?

“Shit” I mumbled

I pried my hands from the bed sheets and stood up I walked over the visor which was flashing red with various warning messages. I picked it up and shut it off the colors faded instantly from the visor and I shoved it in a desk draw under a false bottom.

“No matter how many times I work on that blasted thing I can never get it working right” 

I was talking to myself no one else was in my quarters. I shut the drawer and locked it with a key, I had to if HE knew I had this and I was tampering with it I would be in big trouble. I grabbed my glasses off the opposite side of the desk as I headed to the bathroom. I entered the bathroom and thought against clicking on the fluorescent lights that hung overhead. I turned the water on in the sink and splashed some of it on my face. It felt refreshing, I felt disgusting and dirty I was covered in dried sweat and tears. I turned on the small nightlight.

It emitted an orange hue to the room just enough to see but not too over powering. I straightened up and grabbed a towel and patted my face down, I removed the towel from my face and hung it up, I looked in the mirror. I looked like shit, dark purple and blue bags sat under my eyes and I was more pale than usual, I lifted my hand and ran it down the rows of scar that radiated from the upper corner of my left eye and ran down my face stopping just short of my upper lip.

“Isabella…” 

I shifted my gaze down to the sink, that memory was one I did not want to relive ever, I could have saved her that night, IF I had saved her that night none of this would be happening right now. I balled up my fist and brought it down on the sink. Tears rolled down my cheeks, everything that is happening now is my fault everything is because I couldn’t keep her safe.

There was a knock on the door and I placed my glasses on my face and exited the bathroom.

“D are you in there?”

“What is it?” I asked.

“We found them they came back, they want to talk to you” 

I sighed I remembered those two had snuck out without my permission, I put on my black flight jacket and slipped my feet into my shoes. Before exiting the room, I made on last stop on the coat rack that was hanging from the back of the door.

I took off the crocheted scarf and wrapped it around the lower half of my face. If I was going to go outside I was going to need protection from the cold. I turned the handle of the door and opened it slightly. I took one last glance back at the drawer that held the visor and left the room.


	6. Transmission 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin is forced to face the emotions that he has been keeping bottled up inside, and he will be faced with a reality he could never have imagined. But what happens when Benjamin finds out he has been tampering with things he shouldn't be.

Transmission 006

I ran my hand through my hair, as the door shut behind me. My gaze met that of the man who summoned me. I nodded at him and we walked down the hallway together. The bright lights of the hallway blinded me slightly, as my head was still recovering from the extended use of the visor. 

“How long have they been gone?” I asked him.

“At least a few hours, but that’s just calculated from when we figured out they were gone, they could have been gone way before that you know how he is” 

I furrowed my brow, I knew exactly how he is, and the fact that he dragged one of my best men with him on this folly caused my irritation to grow. My mind raced with millions of thoughts and emotions, I was angry and hurt, and I wanted nothing more than to just go back into my room and tinker with that visor until it was fixed, or just crawl into the darkest corner of my room and fade away.

 

“You look distracted man.” 

The blonde next to me placed a hand on my shoulder, and flashed me a concerned look, I could see the years of fighting, and lose flash behind his eyes. A sense of guilt and selfishness washed over me, I spent so much time concerned with what I lost and failed to accomplish that I didn’t realize to think what anyone else had lost in this fight. He lost his family, more importantly he lost someone so special to him, who supported him through everything. 

“I’m fine I’m just thinking about a lot, there is a lot that still needs to be done and we cannot afford another failure” I stared down the hall.

“It’ll be okay” he flashed me a smile

I shifted my gaze to the ground and stared at the metal floor, it was never going to be okay, we had failed at the one mission we set out to do, the earth is in complete ruins, and we don’t even know if the last attempt to save it was successful. I clenched my fist as we rounded the corner, I could feel my anger growing. I was angry at them, at myself, at everything. All the failures all the lies. 

“What do you think they could have been doing out there?”

I shook my head “I have absolutely no clue” I folded my arms, I know one thing for sure whatever they were doing they had to explain, and it better be a good excuse for disobeying a direct order. 

We came to a locked door with a key pad, and the blonde next to me slid his ID card through the reader causing it to flash a welcoming green, as the doors hissed open revealing the corridor beyond. We walked through to our destination in silence, the only sound radiated through the halls were that of other foot soldiers who were passing by, and the hollow thud of our boots against the metal floors. 

This facility was built underground for better security, the only access to the surface of the planet was a hydraulic lift elevator at the end of the hall. But even so the surface of the planet was harsh and unforgiving, a desolate waste land of intense heat, and harsh cold. Over the years, we have established a society down here, it is full of soldiers, doctors, and civilians. 

“Come on we’re almost there” 

I nodded to him as I pulled the scarf tighter against my skin, the last remnant I have of the past to hold on too, the only thing keeping me going. As we reached the end of the corridor we saw the large elevator that would take us to the surface above, and the two guards that were stationed in front of it. They both stood at full attention as they saw us.

“Commander Bates, it is a pleasure to see you”

“Stand down men” I ushered to them that there was no need for formalities.

The two guards relaxed slightly, they looked slightly confused at my kindness, no doubt the were not shown very much of it throughout their lives. “I heard two of my men returned?” I folded my arms and shifted my weight.

“Yes sir, they are still on the surface they were spotted at the front gates just a few moments ago” 

I nodded to the two guards, a silent thank you to them for their information, I unlocked the gate and we both boarded the machine. I scanned my ID card on the center console and pressed the button. The machine roared to life, as it began to ascend to the surface. I leaned against the safety bars and closed my eyes. 

I was still desperately trying to shake that terrible memory that was brought back to life, I was trying to forget the sense of helplessness as I watched Isabella disappear back into that FEC facility. I concentrated on my breathing I had to get my emotions into check, I couldn’t be breaking down at a moment like this, I needed to be assertive and strong.

“I can handle this if you’re not up to it”

I opened my eyes and looked over to the man next to me, I could tell he was concerned but he did not dare to ask or pry into my personal business. “I can handle this situation Ron that’s not what is bothering me” I stood up straight, removing my glasses I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

“Then what is” he asked, I could hear the concern in his voice.

“It is nothing you need to concern yourself with” I placed my glasses back on my face, and clasped a hand around his shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze, he nodded back at him, seeming satisfied with the answer I had given him. 

“We should be reaching the surface soon”

I looked up and saw the hatch that separated our safe warm sanctuary, from the desolate cold unforgiving wasteland above. I watched as the metal hatch gave way to reveal the jet-black sky above us. It used to be filled with hundreds of bright twinkling stars, now only a few scattered stars remained. Ron pulled a sheer black scarf over his face, and shivered. 

“I don’t think any of us will ever get use to this cold” he stumbled on his words shivering from the sudden burst of cold air. 

“It can’t last forever Ron” I stated to him. 

I am not too sure I believe those words myself, without Isabella what did I have left? Why was I even still fighting here? Living on a hope that somewhere out there beyond the distant skies she was alive and looking for me? I chuckled softly to myself, I knew that was highly impossible. I wasn’t going to see her again and we were going to be stuck on this freezing dying rock for however long that would last.

The elevator jolted to a stop and we both disembarked, the only signs of life on the surface were a few dotted guard stations, the gates that acted as both protection and a guide to where the bunkers were located, and a few scattered guards. We trudged through the sand trying not to think about the icy winds that were bombarding our bodies. 

As we approached the gates I could see two flickering lights in the distance that grew larger by the minute, and I knew exactly what it was. 

“That’s them all right”

I heard the familiar roar of the buggy as it grew closer to the gate I furrowed my brow and clenched my fist remembering that these two individuals disobeyed a direct order and left the facility, but what makes this worse is they told no one they were leaving they could have endangered everything that we have worked for. The buggy came to a halt just outside the gate, I nodded to the guard signaling that he can open the gate and let them through. I watched as they pulled in, the buggy halted to a stop just a few feet away from the gates at the docking station. 

“You have some serious explaining to do and it better be good” I stated as I walked over to the buggy, the driver was dismounting followed by his passenger. I glared at him feeling my unbridled rage build up inside of me.

“What were you thinking going out there, not telling anyone anything and alone non-the less!” I yelled at him.

The driver took off his helmet and ruffled his dark brown hair, he rested the helmet on the driver’s seat and turned his attention to me. His gaze gave off a sense of annoyance, at my complaining.

“Answer me Benjamin Burnley” 

“Calm down space boy, we came back just fine” 

“Don’t even get smart with me Benjamin, you know the rules of this facility!” 

I stomped my food, he was trying my patients and that smug look on his face made me want to punch him. Our eyes met and we glared at each other for quite some time. I could feel the tension growing between us. 

“Dustin calm down please we have our reasons and if you just let us explain” 

I turned my attention to the man who was riding with Benjamin, he was wiping the sand off his black cloak, walking around the bike and joining Benjamin by his side he looked up at me.

“I do not want to hear anything from you Brock, you know I need you here, and you go off with Benjamin on god knows what bullshit goose chase!” I pointed at the both of them, I was giving them no mercy, I could not afford to look bad in front of my other men, and they defied me.

“Why are you so angry?” Benjamin asked

“You have got to be kidding me” I scoffed at him, he was asking me why I was so angry! “Do you have any idea what could have happened to you out there you know the dangers of walking on the surface! You could have been captured or killed by some form of subhuman creature that roams these plans!” 

I stood dumbfounded for a few moments staring between the two of them, hoping I could find a sense of regret or guilt for disobeying me. but my rage grew as I found nothing, they were proud of what they had done, proud to have put so much on the line.

“Why don’t we all go inside and we can have a logical explanation on what happened” Ron stepped forward he was acting as more of a negotiator than my lieutenant.

I folded my arms giving into his negotiation, “I suppose I could listen to what they have to say for themselves, before I decide their punishments” I shook my head and turned back towards the elevator I boarded the machine first and watched as the others pilled on. Ron scanned his ID card and we descended back below the surface. 

The ride back down was eerie and tense, I was leaned up against the guard rail, I could hear Brock shifting uncomfortably as the moments ticked by. In a sense, I couldn’t blame him I am sure Benjamin found a way to convince the poor guy to follow him out there for whatever crazy bullshit plan he had.

“How long were you guys actually gone? We believe only a few hours but I am assuming we didn’t know you left right away” Ron asked glancing over at them.

“We actually left two days ago” Benjamin answered. I looked up at him in shock, and confusion how did we not know they left two days ago? I let out a sigh and shook my head. “You better have an excellent excuse for why you left for two days, and on top of that took my best man with you on some goose chase” 

“Don’t worry I am certain you are going to be very satisfied with what we found” Benjamin looked at me with that cocky grin on his face, I hated that look he was always right when he gave me that look. “Don’t worry Dustin what we did was well worth it, for everyone” Brock said with a smile. 

“Worth it for who?” I asked questioningly

We navigated the hallways in silence after we stepped off the elevator, they hallways were empty in the facility at this time of night, the only ones who would still be up working were the technicians and the doctors with their patients. I stopped at a Y intersection and turned to Ron.

“Take Brock back to his quarters and keep him there, I want to speak with Benjamin alone.” 

Ron nodded and directed Brock in the other direction, I watched as Brock shot Benjamin a concerned glance before they disappeared around the corner towards his quarters. “Follow me Benjamin we are going to have a talk” I told him as I walked off in the opposite direction towards my office, after a few moments of silence we arrived and I opened the door for him to follow me inside.

“Close the door behind you” I sat down in the chair behind my desk and pointed to one of the wooden flat backs in front of it “Sit” propped my feet up on the desk and leaned back in the chair

I watched Benjamin glide across the floor and take a seat calmly in front of me without speaking a word or showing any signs of protest my orders. “You are going to tell me exactly what you were thinking by going up to the surface and leaving here” I folded my arms and gave him a heavy stair.

Benjamin sat in silence for a few moments, either he was thinking of an excuse, or he was avoiding the question, sadly for him he was not leaving until I was satisfied with the answers he gives me. “I can do this all-night Benjamin, you are not leaving that chair or this room until I get the answers”.

“Are you sure you really want to know the truth?” 

“Well you better not lie to me” 

“Very well Bates” 

I removed my feet from the top of the desk and opened the bottom drawer of my desk and removed two small square glasses and a crystal bottle of whisky, I poured two drinks and slid one glass across the desk to Benjamin who caught it. We locked in a silence gaze of mutual acceptance and finished the glass in one swig.

“It was my idea I will admit that but I approached Brock with the idea because I knew he had the means to be able to track them down and find out if we even still had a saving grace” 

I looked at him confused, what was he talking about, I poured myself another drink as I listened to his explanation. I knew Benjamin was watching me.

“What are you talking about Benjamin?”

“Dustin.” His tone softened and he was looking at me with those pathetic sad eyes.

“What?” I looked right back at him with hatred and confusion. He was looking at me like I was reading his mind like I was supposed to know what he was talking about. “I’m not a mind reader Benjamin I have no idea what you are talking about. If we had a saving grace in this world than I highly doubt we would be in this situation” I slammed the glass down on my desk I could feel the numbing effects of the whisky take hold.

Benjamin got up from his seat and came over to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder, his eyes still bared that pathetic look. I hated that look on his face it pissed me off it was like he was looking at me with pity. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and stood up getting. “Stop looking at me like that” I walked out from behind my desk, but I could still feel that look boring into the back of my skull.

“We found Isabella” 

I stopped dead in my tracks, I was frozen in time. My mind raced with memories and feelings emotional and physical. The thought of seeing her again, holding her in my arms. “That’s impossible”. I turned around and moved my eyes up and down searching for a hint of a lie, in his eyes his body language, but I found nothing. 

“I am not lying to you, they are all alive Dustin, and we found them.” He smiled softly at me.

“How?”

“I was thinking about it a few days ago, and I knew that Brock was the best tracker that you knew so I asked him for his help and he gladly agreed to help me, because he knows how much you care about her he knows that you- “ 

“Don’t!” I stepped forward silencing him with one word. “I don’t know what kind of bullshit that Brock has been feeding you but whatever it is it isn’t true” 

 

“Dustin, you can’t deny it forever” he poured himself another drink and downed it in one shot. 

“I am not denying anything Benjamin” I leaned against the wall the cold steel offered a slight comfort from the rise in my temperate due to the alcohol 

“You are in complete denial everyone around you can see how you really feel so why do you keep making yourself suffer, why cause yourself any more pain than you have to?” he set the glass down and folded his arms looking at me with a confused look. 

“Pain?” I chuckled “You have no idea what pain is like Benjamin, do you know what it’s like to watch the one thing you care about the most be brutally ripped away from you and you can do nothing to stop it?” 

I fiddled with the scarf that hung lax around my neck, my fingers running over the crocheted fibers, slowly inspecting every loop that made it a whole, I scoffed, if this was some kind of sick joke it was working. I grabbed the bottle and just drank from it the whisky burning my throat but the pain offered me a numbing comfort against the demons that were crawling their way to the surface.

“I know exactly how you feel Dustin, you know that I lost everything I loved as well.” 

“Piss off asshole” I shot back at him as I returned leaning against the wall, the alcohol had fully numbed me and I lost all logical thinking, I let the rage and the pain boil over the surface, and I didn’t even bother to control it. 

“Dustin that’s enough this is ridiculous how long are you going to keep poisoning yourself?” Benjamin reached for me, but I swung at him, he blocked my swing, and grabbed my arm pinning it behind my back, I cursed at him and struggled against his grip.

“You’re no match for me Dustin, I am stronger than you, just calm down already” He pleaded.

“I will not calm down! I have every right to be fucking angry and fucking upset!” I pulled away from him and stumbled into the edge of the couch. I gripped the arm of the couch for stability and regained half of my balance back on my feet, I turned and stared at him, his brown eyes pleaded silently with me.

“You think you know pain? You have no idea Bates” he stepped forward towards me and I lunged at him, smug bastard was pissing me off and I was going to punch him in that smug know it all face of his. “Fuck you!” I yelled as swung at him blindly trying desperately to make contact with any portion of his body that I could. 

Benjamin sighed at me as he blocked every drunken attack I made at him, “Why won’t you stop looking at me like that! I don’t need your fucking pity! I don’t need any of you!” I continued to swing at him as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Every emotion I have been suppressing for quite some time just flooded out of me. All my rage, all my sorrow I couldn’t bottle it up anymore. 

“I don’t pity you Dustin Bates, I sympathize with you”

He grabbed my and twisted it behind my back, I felt a kick to the back of my knees that sent me crumbling to the ground, I winced as my knees hit the cold hard floor, and I heard the empty bottle I was swinging around shatter to the floor behind me. I screamed, not from the physical pain but from the heavy aching in my heart. I felt ben kneel behind me and pull me into him, he held me tight never letting go as I sat on the floor screaming. 

“You are hurting Dustin, and you can no longer keep that bottled up inside, you have to trust us” his voice was comforting. I couldn’t move the numbness the alcohol offered me and the crippling ache in my chest kept me weighted to the floor against Benjamin.

We must have sat there for at least an hour, in silence, as my emotions finally died down and I began to think more rationally. “Why?” I asked him my voice hoarse from screaming. 

“Why what?” he asked still holding me tight.

“Why did you go looking for her? You didn’t know what you were going to find, she could have been dead like we were led to believe” 

Benjamin was silent and I struggled free from his grasp, I turned around and stared at him, he met my gaze with one filled with gut wrenching sorrow, not pity on me but sorrow for himself. “Why did you do it Ben what were you going to gain from finding the answer?” I grabbed his hand and tugged on it “Please tell me the truth.

“I did it for you” He smiled as a single tear fell down his face.

I was taken back, I have never seen this side of Benjamin before, I have seen him be sad for someone else or pity someone else, but I have never seen him cry out of his own sorrows. I reached up and wiped away the tear that fell from his eyes. “I did it for you because I finally saw how happy she made you like you made me. When I lost everything, you were there for me I sought comfort and solace in you, but I was a fool, because it was never going to be me I had my chance at happiness and I threw it away, now I am condemned to an eternal suffering, but you don’t have to be that way Dustin you can be happy” 

I stared at him, I had no idea this was how Benjamin truly felt he always seems so strong and stoic, and it was unusual to see him so vulnerable. I was speechless I had nothing to say to him, what could I say?

“I’m sorry this is not how I wanted this conversation to go” He stood up and turned for the door. I watched for a moment before getting to my feet and grabbing his arm. “I should have never said anything, I will accept whatever punishment you wish for me” 

“Just shut up already” I mumbled. I let go of his hand and fell onto the couch resting my head in the crook of the couch between the arm and the back, I looked over at Benjamin who was looking at me confused. “I get it you did what you had to do to try to get some solid answers, I mean I am pissed because you two could have gotten seriously hurt out there, but I guess in the end it was worth the risk” I flashed him a small smile. “But I do have one more question for you before you go” I rolled onto my side and leaned on the arm of the chair.

I watched as he pulled up a flat back chair and sat on it backwards, he folded his arms and leaned his head on them “Ask away space boy” he smiled softly at me. 

“I get that you did this for me and I appreciate it” I stated. I could feel my heart begin to race as I began to form the question I was going to ask him, it is something that has been digging into my brain for quite some time. 

“Who is she to you?” I asked him my gaze shifting to the black leather on the arm of the couch. 

There was a silence that spread throughout the room, the only noise to be heard was the tick of the clock on my desk. I focused my attention the lines in the leather that was upholstered to the couch, I heard Benjamin shift in the chair, and I looked up. He had reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet “Why do you still have that?” I asked. In this era a wallet was useless, if you couldn’t eat it, burn it, or use it to heal an ailment it was useless. He held up his index finger motioning for me to hold on.

I watched as he riffled through its contents, before he pulled out what looked like a few tiny squares of paper, he placed the wallet back in his back pocket and leaned over to me handing me the scraps. “what is this?” I asked him utterly confused.

“This is my secret, this stays between us” his face was serious as he let go of the scraps and I pulled them closer to me.

I riffled through them confused at first I kept shooting him glances and he just pointed to what he handed me. I got to the last scrap and began reading over it the more I read the more I understood, and I could not believe what I was reading right in front of my face. I placed my hand over my mouth in shock and looked back up at Benjamin.

“You are fucking kidding me” 

Benjamin closed his eyes and shook his head. It was no lie this was not a falsified document, this shit was real.

“This is for real?!” 

Benjamin nodded his head. I neatly placed the scraps back together and handed them to him, “Ben... I had no idea oh god I am so sorry” I apologized to him greatly I couldn’t believe I was such an asshole to him about this, I was the one who had no idea what pain was I was the one who had absolutely no clue.

“That’s why you went to find her, it wasn’t just for me but you needed closure” 

“I needed to find her for two reason, I needed to find her because of how much you cared about and because I needed m- “

Our conversation was cut short with a heavy knock on the door, “It’s unlocked you can come in”. The door knob turned and unlatched, and the door swung open, standing in the door was the man I placed in charge of the civilian refugees, he leaned in the door way and stroked his beard.

“I hate to interrupt but we have a problem” 

The tone in his voice was strict and serious, Benjamin and I both looked at each other and nodded in agreement “we will meet you in the meeting hall go grab Brock we can discuss the issue there. He nodded, and walked out the door letting it close behind him. I rose from the couch as Ben was placing the chair back where he pulled it from, when a shooting pain radiated from the base of my neck to the back of my skull knocking me off balance and blurring my vision I stumbled slightly.

“Dustin!” I heard Ben yell out to me as he stopped me from completely toppling over, my hands began to shake.

“Dustin, you okay? What’s wrong?” Ben pleaded I could hear the concern in his voice.

“I’m fine it’s nothing” I tried to blow it off like it was nothing to get him off my back, I tried to stand up right and the same shooting pain greeted me as soon as I was completely vertical. “Fuck” I hunched over letting Ben continue to support me. I closed my eyes and tried to breath as steadily as I could.

“This is not nothing” Ben guided me back to the couch as I remained hunched over he knelt beside me and pulled a walkie off his hip. I heard him talk over the walkie calling for a doctor, 

“Don’t worry General Burnley I’ll send Dr. Wise as soon as I can” I heard a female voice calmly come through the walkie. Benjamin replaced the walkie back on his hip, I felt light head and disoriented like I have been jolted back to consciousness unwillingly. I felt what was like warm water fall from my nose, but it felt thicker, I tasted copper a few moments later, and knew it was blood.

“Shit!” I took the sleeve of my jacket and pressed it under my nose, in an attempt to stop the bleeding, I knew what was going on and if Ben pieced it together I was screwed.

“The nurse is sending Dr. Wise down so just hang tig- “I knew Benjamin was looking at me because he didn’t finish his statement.

“What?” I asked looking at him hoping he wasn’t going to piece this together and figure it out or worse remember from the last time this happened.

“Where is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” I lied to him. 

“Don’t shit with me Bates where is the fucking visor?”.

Shit I was screwed he remembered, he’s pissed. I leaned my head back on the couch trying to get the bleeding to stop.

“It’s in my quarters” I stated defeated. As I fished the key out of my breast pocket and tossed it to him.

A few silent moments later, and Dr. Wise arrived and began to guide me to the infirmary, as I was lead down a separate hall I watched as Benjamin made his way to my quarters, to destroy all my hard work.


	7. Transmission 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjamin has gone to destroy the visor that Dustin was tampering with, but he will be presented with a more daunting task than just destroying it. Will Ben succumb to his Impulses? Tension begins to rise among the group as food supplies begin to run low, and Dustin is forced to make a tough decision.

My heart pounded in my chest as I placed the key in the lock, I knew I should not be here, I vowed to never come here again. Memories flashed through my mind of a time we both sought comfort in each other’s company. I chased them away with a scoff, I couldn’t believe I was so naïve to think we had the same intentions in mind. I turn the key in the lock and open the door. I stand in the door way observing the room before me, I have been here so many times before. This time though I felt unwelcomed. I walked inside closing the door behind me I clicked on the small lamp on the desk and sat down on the bed. 

How long has it been since Bates shut me out? I can’t even remember the last time we spoke as friends instead of some form of distant co-workers, we use to be the best of friends but ever since he lost Isabella he shut everyone out. He turned stone cold, and avoided any form of comfort. I gripped at the sheets on the bed I wanted to help him, I wanted to show him there is beauty in his pain, there is happiness at the end of the road, but how could I? I couldn’t even convince myself that I had a happiness left in this world. 

I let out a sigh and stared at the floor, orange, and yellow hues of light danced around the shadows that were cast from the furniture that dotted the room, I thought back to a time when we were all happy. Maybe one day we could all be happy again, whether it was in the life or the next. I rose to my feet and began looking around the room, I was trying to find the visor that I know Bates was hiding in here. It didn’t take long to find the locked drawer in his desk, I slid the second key on the ring into the lock, it accepted the key without hesitation and as I turned it I heard the drawer click open. I pulled the drawer open and looked at it confused, it was empty. 

“Why would he lock an empty drawer?” 

I muttered to myself, pondering I began running my hand over ever inch inside the drawer. My hand caught a small notch in the bottom of the drawer, I slipped my finger inside the notch and pulled up. The bottom of the drawer gave way to reveal the visor hidden beneath it. I grabbed it out of the drawer and closed the drawer, standing up straight I felt relieved, it’s a good thing that I caught on to his actions, or he could have gotten into some serious trouble with this thing. I leaned against the desk staring down at the visor. 

I fiddled with the visor in my hand, curiosity was taking hold of me, and canceling out my better judgement. I clicked the visor on, and its vibrant color scheme flashed it to life. I placed the visor on, I had to know what Bates was up to with this thing. A sudden warm sensation washed over my body as memories of the past flashed before my eyes, I could see it all, who I was, and what I used to be. The visor stopped on a memory I had buried deep years ago.

I heard the soft cry of a new born baby, and looked down. There in my arms I held a fragile new born, it’s beautiful blue eyes staring back up at me, with a smile on its face. I held it close to my chest, feeling the love and affection coursing through my veins. This was the happiest day of my life, I held in my arms my first-born child. Cradling the child in my arms I slowly brushed my hand against its cheek, the skin was soft and warm I smiled as a tear ran down my cheek. The small child wrapped its hand around my finger, and fell asleep. I looked up at my wife, who was smiling softly at me. We were happy, finally we had a happy, healthy family.

“I love you” I whispered softly to her

“I love you too Benjamin” she smiled back at me.

I glanced back down at the sleeping child in my arms and smiled, no words in the world can explain the feeling I had in this moment. Waves of happiness, and joy, and a twinge of sadness wash over me and crash around like the tides of a stormy sea.

“You have no happiness left” 

I heard an unfamiliar voice calling. Looking around I saw a hooded figure shrouded in shadows standing before me.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Benjamin Burnley you are doomed to an eternity of Hell’s fire, your happiness will continue to burn until you cease to exist in this world”

The cloaked figure lifted its arm and pointed at me. Fire suddenly surrounded me, I heard the screams of my wife as I watched her burn before my eyes, I cried out for her but she was gone, nothing more than a pile of ashes.

“You have no legacy”

The figure chuckled as it pointed to my arms. In a futile desperate attempt to shield my child, I held it close to me hoping I could protect it. This attempt was folly, these were memories, and I had lost everything, I watched in horror as my wife and child burned before my eyes.

“You will suffer alone forever”

Rage filled every fiber of my being, and I lunged at the mysterious being with the full intent of killing it. Inches from contacting it a blinding white light flashed before my eyes and I crumbled to the floor, tripping over what I assumed was a chair. I was dazed and confused as I lay helpless on the floor. 

“BEN!” 

I heard someone faintly calling out to me, I tried to focus on the voice, but it was no use, my vision was blurred and I couldn’t even sit up straight on my own.

“Benjamin come on snap out of it, Shit!” 

I was jerked to a sitting position as the man calling my name started shaking me. I looked up at him my vision still blurred, but I could make out small features. 

“Brock?”

“Yeah man, it’s me are you okay?” 

As my vision cleared and I began to adjust back into my surroundings, I could see the intense concern on his face. I placed my head in my hand and nodded slowly to him. 

“I’m okay. What are you doing here?” I asked him 

“I still got tabs on you man” 

He waved a small device in front of my face, flashing me a proud smile. I remembered now, Brock placed a transmitter in my ring to monitor my vitals while we were out, in case we got separated. The device also had a GPS built in, so that would explain how he knew where I was.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

He asked as he held the visor up in front of me. It was flashing hues of red as a warning sign. I shook my head, how could I be so foolish, I let my own curiosity get the better of me, and blocked out my own logical judgment. I put myself and others in this facility at a huge risk. 

“I wasn’t I’m sorry, I knew better but I acted on impulse like it was calling to me” 

“It’s all right Ben, you can’t be strong all the time.” He flashed me a reassuring smile.

I am not strong, I thought to myself, I am far from strong. No, I have simply learned to push everything away that makes me remotely happy in life, out of fear of watching it all burn to ash, because in the end I am weakest out of all of them.

“What are we going to do with this now?”

I stared at the visor in Brocks hand, it had changed to smooth transitions of yellows, assuming it was in a standby mode. I snatched the visor out of Brock’s hand and stood up. Brock rose to his feet looking shocked at my sudden anger.

“This thing is a product of evil intent it shouldn’t even exist to begin with” 

I clutched the visor in my hand, and slowly I began to squeeze the visor in the palm of my hand as my anger and pain boiled over, all the hurt and all the pain burn through me like a raging fire. I could hear the visor begin to crack under my strength, I could hear Brock begging with me to stop, but I didn’t care, I had to destroy something and it was either this or a wall, and I chose this. I give the visor one final squeeze. Feeling the power deep inside me giving me the final push, the visor shatters into pieces before my eyes. Satisfied I drop the pieces into the waste basket next to Bate’s desk and walk to the door.

“Ben…”

I heard Brock follow behind me, I could tell he was giving me an empathetic look, so I chose to not look at him. I deserved no one’s pity in this life, I made my own choices and now I must live with the consequences. It was better this way, I don’t need anyone, I need no one’s comfort, or affection. I was fine on my own. 

“Ben, I think we really need to talk about this” 

“I think that we do not need to talk about this” 

I heard Brock sigh with annoyance, he knew I was avoiding him, which was okay with me, maybe he would get off my back. I tried being nice and it got me nowhere. If anything, being nice got me punished in this life, because life is cruel, unfair, and unforgiving. I gave Bates a chance I did right by him to bring him happiness, and what did I get for it? Absolutely nothing. It just seemed to push him further into the darkness.

“Benjamin, please you know that we all care about you”

“That’s your fault” 

“You know you yell at Dustin for shutting everyone out but you don’t seem to be doing any better” he folded his arms 

I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I tried to quell the anger that rose in the pit of my stomach. If I didn’t control my emotions I would hurt Brock and I really didn’t want that. It would not end well for either of us. I heard Brock stop by my side.

“We only want to help you”

I opened my eyes, and looked at him, judging by his recoil I knew I must have been showing signs of breaking my power limit. Brock put his head down slightly and looked away from me. 

“Fine, have it your way Benjamin, but I don’t want to hear it when you are alone in the end.” 

Brock took one last look up at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

“You have cause a great divide between everyone who has ever cared about you, these actions will leave you alone in the end, I just hope you are prepared for that” 

I watched as Brock walked away from me, I stood alone in the hallway. This was fitting for me, I was surrounded by a cold steel cage for my cold dead heart. I resumed my path and walked in silence alone until I made it to the meeting hall, that was located across the base. 

I opened the door, and leaning against the opposite wall was Ron, his arms were folded against his chest he looked over at me and gave me a simple nod. Brock was sitting in a chair on the right side of the long table that took up most of the room. He didn’t look at me, instead he was fiddling with various papers. Adam was next to him scrolling through the device in his hand, he looked worried and angry. My gaze fell to the head of the table. 

“You’re late” Dustin stated as he leaned forward folding his hands together.

“I was busy” 

I pulled out the chair next to him on the left and sat down. I avoided looking at Brock, Dustin. I could tell they were both upset with me, I didn’t care. Dustin was pissed because I am sure he knew I destroyed the visor, and Brock because he doesn’t understand me.

“Putting aside the events that have just occurred, Adam you said that we have a problem?” Dustin asked.

Adam stood up and shuffled through a few of the papers that Brock was organizing. Once he was satisfied he found what he needed he cleared his throat and began to address us.

“I have been keeping careful eye on our supplies over the last few weeks, and because of the growing number of refugee’s that we are taking in, we are running low on supplies quicker than we were before. Our food and water are dangerously low, I think it’s time we go on a run” 

Adam handed Dustin the paper work that he was holding. And then stared at Dustin waiting for him to give him an answer. Dustin took off his glasses and rested his chin on the back of his hands. We watched in silence as he stared at the paper work before him, he was calculating, and contemplating his options.

“I don’t think we have a choice” Brock spoke up 

“I am trying to think, doing a run would be a huge risk. We still have absolutely no idea what the two of you risked by going out there on your own” 

Dustin’s tone was harsh and unforgiving, usually he was not cruel when it came to Brock, because Brock was his best friend, but what we did seems to have really upset him.

“I am just saying, if we are running out of supplies there really isn’t another option” 

“There are always several possibilities in life Brock you know that of all people” 

“That only works when there is a society to have those possibilities, I don’t know if you have looked out the window lately but the world has practically ended man” 

“I haven’t looked out the window because there are no windows” 

Dustin shot Brock and irritated glance. And Brock sat back in his chair obviously defeated, he folded his arms over his chest and looked down at his feet. I could cut the tension in this room a knife. I could tell Dustin was pissed off at me and Brock, Brock was irritated with me. Adam is trying to get Dustin to acknowledge a serious issue, and Ron is just staying out of everything, which is unsettling the most. Ron is not a man of many words, he uses his actions to speak for him, and he is not a man to anger I have seen him angry at foot soldiers before and they have not fared too well.

“Guys I am being serious here we have to figure something out, it’s not like we can just leave these people out there to fend for themselves” 

“I know that Adam, although I put you in charge of this so I don’t see why you have to bring this up with me” 

Dustin tossed the papers back across the table, and put his glasses back on, he leaned back into his chair and looked at Adam, who was irritated at Dustin’s attitude.

“Because you are our Commander, this is not an issue I can just solve on my own I need everyone’s help that I can get. If we are going to go on a run it will have to be more than just one person.” 

“Not necessarily” 

We all turned our attention to Ron who was no longer leaning against the wall. He was heading towards the table. He placed one hand on the table and leaned into it.

“We have one person we can send” 

“No, Ron don’t even think about it” Dustin scowled at him 

“Why not? Obviously, you are not going to send Ben or Brock back out there after the last chaos they caused” 

“Because I said so, there is no way” 

“You’re scared” 

Ron smirked at Dustin with a cocky grin on his face, Dustin shot up from his chair and walked over to Ron getting inches from his face. We all jumped up into a defensive position. This was going to get ugly.

“Say that again” 

“You-Are-Scared”

“Bastard!” 

Dustin swung a fist at Ron, who with ease blocked it. He kicked Dustin’s leg out from under him, and I watched as Dustin crumbled to his knees with a groan.

“You can’t fight me, don’t even try.” 

“Ron that’s enough” Brock yelled at him

“No, you know what Brock it’s not. Dustin, we all care about you we are all your friends, but I am sick of your attitude, whatever it is that you are not dealing with, you need to deal with. I am frankly sick of being on the ass end of your emotional outburst”

Ron kneeled in front of Dustin, their faces were inches apart from each other.

“We all have emotions that we need to deal with, I suggest you start dealing with your demons, before you burn all of your bridges” 

Dustin’s gaze shifted to the ground. We stood in silence for what seemed like hours before Ron helped Dustin to his feet, and pulled him into a hug. 

“We are here to help you we always have, don’t shut us out again.”

Dustin brushed off his shirt and adjusted his glasses on his face. He looked around at all of us, a small twinge of pain flashed in his eyes before it was replaced with confidence.

“Very well, but Adam you go with, I need someone else out there.” 

“I can do that no problem” 

Adam nodded to Dustin. He gathered his papers off the table, and walked out the door. Brock got up and walked towards the door, he gave Dustin a pat on the back before exiting the room. Dustin looked over to Ron who was standing beside him and gave him a nod, Ron nodded back and left shutting the door behind him. 

I stood in the conference room with Dustin alone, he was staring at the table. I watched him in silence for a few moments. I wanted to say something to him but what could I say, I can’t offer him comfort in any way.

“Did you destroy it?” He asked as he looked up at me

“Yes” 

“I really wish you wouldn’t have done that”

His voice was low and showed signs of exhaustion. God only knows how long he has been tinkering with that visor, and it was obviously taking a toll on him mentally and physically.

“You know I had no other choice” 

“I could have fixed it”

“Before it killed you?” I folded my arms and walked over to him.

“I was so close” 

“To what Dustin?”

He fell silent, I knew he was lying, he wasn’t close to anything. Those visors were not created to do anybody good, they were used for evil intentions, and that can’t be fixed. It was created for evil, and controlled by evil.

“You need to get some proper rest” 

“I suppose, will you watch over things for me please” 

“Of course, man”

I held out my hand, and pulled him into a hug, I may not be good at comforting people and I know I don’t or deserve anybody to care about me in my life, but the least I can do is ease his suffering. We walked to the door. I turned and looked at Dustin.

“Oh, by the way Dustin?” I asked him 

“Hmm?” he looked over at me

“Who are you sending out there with Ron?”

“Hailey Browning.”


	8. Transmission 008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have spent the last few days in the abandoned mall, Victoria notices that Isabella is showing symptoms of being ill, so she attempts to ease her suffer, Ophelia grows enraged by this but before she can explain they are interrupted by Aura. As they make their way back to the entrance they encounter a new enemy and Victoria sees another vision or either the past or a grim future. With their backs against a wall and Isabella in danger, will the girls survive this attack?

Isabella leaned against the wall of the abandoned mall, the cool stone cold and relieving against her skin, which felt like it was on fire. Exhaustion was talking hold of her, and even breathing came with immense effort.

“Bella, you okay?”

She felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder, and she looked up in the direction of the voice, doing her best to hide the painful expression on her face. 

“I’m okay, Victoria, I just needed a breather” 

She did her best to straighten up and meet her friends eye level, her body sending her warning signals that the infection was getting worse. Every muscle in her body ached in protest to the movements they were being forced to commit. Her head was spinning and she felt like her whole body was on fire. 

“Why don’t you sit down, Aura and Ophelia should be back soon”

Victoria guided Isabella to a broken-down bench in the center of the mall, it was surrounded by the shadows of plants, that at one point brought homey feature to the people who shopped here. Victoria helped Isabella sit, before she took the pack off her shoulder and opened it, fishing inside she found a bottle of water, and some prescription pain killer. 

“Here drink some of this” 

Victoria handed her the bottle of water as she read the instructions on the pill bottle.

“Victoria?”

“Hmm?” Victoria shifted her gaze up to Isabella

“Where did the others go?”

Victoria looked at her questioningly, she placed the pill bottle down and took Isabella’s hand, her skin was warm and clammy, and she could tell she was shaking slightly.

“You don’t remember?”

Isabella looks down at her with a sad expression on her face and slowly shakes her head, Victoria exhales slowly. She rises to her feet, and helps Isabella drink some of the water, she was incapable of doing it on her own because she had been shaking quite badly. Victoria places a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re really feeling okay?”

“Yeah why?”

Isabella chuckled softly and looked over at Victoria who was staring at her intensely. Victoria could tell that she was lying something was wrong, but Isabella didn’t want to tell her what it was. She needed to find out what was wrong. 

“Are you lying to me?” 

“No why would I lie to you?”

Victoria folded her arms and continued to stare at her furrowing her brow, hoping that staring her down would grant her the answers from her friend that she needed. They sat in a silent stare down for a few moments, before Victoria gave up, she wasn’t getting the answers she wanted, at least not right now, and they couldn’t afford to waste any more time on the matter. 

Victoria got up from the bench and knelt next to the pack. She fished the pill bottle back out of the bag and read the dose instructions, and warnings for the medication. It was Oxycodone it can cause drowsiness, headache, dizziness, nausea, and vomiting. Victoria reads the dosage and pops the lids off. She shakes out one pill and replaces the lid to the bottle.

“Here take this” 

Victoria goes back to Isabella’s side and hands her the pill in the palm of her hand, she watches as she slowly takes the pill, being careful not to spill the water. Isabella closes the water bottle and hands it back to Victoria.

“Thank you” she smiled.

“You’re welcome, let me know if it helps but if you feel dizzy, or nauseous, let me know, it was a high dosage, prescription pain killer”

“I will thank you Victoria”

Victoria nods to her, she goes to place the bottle back in the pack as Aura and Ophelia come back around the corner. They were carrying plastic bags that were full of what they assumed where supplies, either new or to stock up on what they have used over the last few days 

“Welcome back” Victoria smiles.

“We found some good stuff, there’s a market around the corner that must have been boarded up before the disaster, we found more water, and some nonperishable canned goods, as well as some bandages, and antibiotic cream.” Aura stated.

“That’s great it will really help us with what we used over the last few days, as well as give us new supplies.” Isabella smiled.

“Jesus are you okay?” Ophelia asked.

“I am fine, why does everyone keep asking me that?” 

“You sound like shit” 

Victoria looked up at Ophelia and shot her a glance furrowing her brow, Ophelia nodded back at her, they knew that something was wrong and Isabella wasn’t talking, they had to figure out what was wrong. 

“Don’t worry it might just be exhaustion, or dehydration, since we have had to ration out our water supply the last few days, I gave her some water and some pain killers” 

Victoria held up the bottle of pills for Aura and Ophelia to see. Ophelia, dropped the bags she was carrying, and grabbed Victoria’s arm. She violently ripped the pill bottle from her hands and glared at her. She dragged Victoria off around the corner leaving Aura and Isabella confused.

“Ow! Ophelia what the hell!”

“Are you insane!?”

“What is wrong with you?”

“Me?! What is wrong with you?”

Victoria sighs pinching the bridge of her nose, she takes a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down, obviously arguing about what is wrong with the both is not going to get them anywhere, she runs her fingers through her hair.

“What is the problem?” Victoria asked calmly.

“You don’t remember do you?”

“There is a lot I don’t remember so you are going to have to clarify”

“look I have been remembering things in flashes, sometimes the memories come back in huge chunks sometimes only in bits and pieces, it started last night when I was on watch.” 

“That’s good that you remembered but what did you remember that made you so angry with me”

“It’s not that I’m angry at you, I just, I freaked out okay? I didn’t think that you didn’t remember” 

Victoria folds her arms and stares at Ophelia, she leans her shoulder against the boarded-up shop window.

“Why don’t you try explaining it to me?” Victoria nodded at her 

Ophelia leaned her back against the wall and tilted her head up, she stared out at the sky which was clearly visible through the shattered glass pain of the skylight. Clouds swirled around the grey sky in an unspoken ballet of beauty, and a warning of the storm to come. 

“You can’t give Isabella any pills especially a high dosage Painkiller” 

“But why?”

Ophelia turned towards Victoria and looked at her with an expression that bordered between sadness and pain. 

“Isabella was- “

“Is everything okay?” 

Aura had come around the corner to check on the two girls who had run off so hastily. Victoria and Ophelia both stared at each other, and shrugged their shoulders, Aura shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence that passed between them. 

“Everything is fine Aura” Ophelia stated

“Then why did you guys run off so quickly, and why were you so angry Ophelia?” Aura asked

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, its personal between me and Victoria” 

“Are you sure because you seemed really angry and maybe we should all know what’s going on, we are out here on our own and we can’t have dangerous secrets” 

“Aura it’s fine trust me okay?” 

“Okay if you say so”

Victoria smiles at her. Ophelia and Victoria disappear back around the corner leaving Aura standing by herself. She clenches her fists together.

“They think I’m stupid, they think I am weak, some pathetic animal needing protection” 

She clenches her jaw, she feels so betrayed, and angry, none of the other girls have treated her as an equal since they woke up, sure she was scared at first but now it’s a battle to survive and a battle to find hope somewhere on what is left of earth. Just when she thought she was going to burst from all the anger and pain, a sudden wave of calm came over her, numbing her body and her emotions. 

“I’ll show them whose weak” 

Aura pulls her pack from the locker off her backpack and begins routing around inside, she grows heavily irritated searching through the contents until her hand brushes against the cool plastic piece she was looking for.

“Aura are you coming?!” Victoria called out to her.

“Coming!”

Aura pulled her hand out of the bottom of the pack, closed it up, and swung it back over her shoulder, she turned around with a smile on her face, as she skipped back to the others.

Aura rounded the corner where the other girls were waiting for her, she had a huge grin on her face as she skipped up to the others. The other girls looked at her confused and just chuckled and shook their heads.

“You are weird” Isabella snickered

“I know, I can’t help it don’t judge” Aura giggled

“Judging!” 

Isabella stuck her tongue out at Aura and laughed. Aura chased her around the mall giggling playfully. Ophelia and Victoria shook their heads, and sighed.

“These kids of ours” Victoria sighed

“You are telling me, we can’t take them anywhere” Ophelia stated.

“Hey, you two, behave yourselves or no ice cream” Victoria yelled after them.

“Isabella stopped causing Aura to crash into her, she looked at Victoria dead in the eyes, and laughed.

“Whatever you say, mom”

“WHAT?! Oh no you did not!”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Victoria set the pack down that she was holding, and bolted after Isabella, who let out a startled scream, and ran off.

“Get back here, I’m not done with you!”

“Catch me if you can!”

Ophelia found a nearby bench and sat down. She picked through the bags of supplies, and pulled out a vampire romance novel she had found at the market shop. She cracked the cover, and leaned back on the bench, crossing her legs she began to read the book, as the other girls chased each other around. This went on for quite some time as Ophelia drowned out their shenanigans, with the novel she was reading. 

“I said stop!” Victoria yelled

“Ha ha not a chance!” Isabella called back to her

“Guys come on! I can’t keep up!”

Aura was hunched over, and panting, trying to catch her breath, when she was knocked to the ground by Isabella, and Victoria. They crash to the ground at Ophelia’s feet. Ophelia slowly closes the book she was reading and stares down at the three girls who sit up straight, like they were being disciplined by their parent. They sit utterly still holding in their chuckles and giggles.

“Are we done now?” Asked Ophelia

“Yes!” They all call out simultaneously

“Good, we should get moving we don’t want to stay in one place too long, we have what we came in search of we should continue our journey” 

Ophelia uncrossed her legs, packed up the book, and picked up her belongings. Victoria helps up Aura and then holds out her hand to Isabella. 

“Come on Bella, let’s go” 

“Right!” 

Isabella grabs Victoria’s hand and a flash of white light, sends a vivid horrific image to Victoria’s mind. Images of Isabella covered in blood, and huge black wings sprouting from her back. Fallen discarded feathers are scattered in the pools of blood at her feet. She tries to call out to her, but her voice doesn’t carry. Victoria tries to take a step towards her, and hears the crunch of something breaking under the weight of her foot.

Victoria looks down, and gasps in horror. Spread amongst the blood and discarded feathers, are what seems to be human like skulls. They are roughly shaped like human skulls, but the jaws are extended almost like wild dogs. Victoria looks back up at Isabella who is staring at her with piercing red eyes. She grins at her, Victoria can only stare at her best friend in shock, what has become of her? Is this a memory, or a warning? Isabella tilts her head back and lets out a maniacal howl of laughter.

Victoria doesn’t understand what she sees before her. Isabella stops, and begins to walk towards her. Her heart screams at her to run, and she begins to slowly back away from Isabella. She is inches away from her reaching out to Victoria with her claws, when she’s is abruptly pulled from the vision. 

“V?!?”

Victoria looks around at the girls who are staring at her concerned. She shakes her head in a desperate attempt to remove the horrific images from her mind.

“Did you have another vision?” Asked Aura 

“Yeah...”

Victoria shifted her gaze to Isabella, who seemed normal enough, but she couldn’t help but to think that she is hiding a secret that maybe even Isabella herself doesn’t know about. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Isabella asked.

Victoria shut her eyes and shook her head. She doesn’t think she could re live that nightmare of a vision. She didn’t care what it was if it was in the past or if it was a foreshadow she didn’t want to think about it now. That wasn’t her best friend, that was a monster, and a monster she never wanted to confront.

“We should keep moving.” Ophelia called out.

They nodded to each other and adjusted their packs, they walked through the mall back to the entrance they came through just a few short days ago. The eerie silence made it harder for Victoria to shove the vision she saw into the darkest parts of her mind. She looked over to Isabella who seemed to be lost in thought concentrating on something.

“What are you thinking about Bella?”

“Nothing really”

There was a hint of sadness in her eyes, Victoria tried to remember more, she wanted to remember all they knew together so badly, but it was not coming to her. She was jealous of Ophelia she had remembered things of the past, but none of the others seemed to have remembered much of anything, and all Victoria was stuck with where horrific memories, or forewarnings. They seemed to walk in silence for what seemed forever before Aura spoke up.

“Do you think anyone else is alive?” she asked.

“I can’t really say yes to that, but maybe if no one is alive here maybe somewhere out on another planet they were able to repopulate after this devastation disaster” Ophelia stated.

“If that’s the case then why are we still here, it is not adding up at all, I have noticed that the room we were in was the only room I have seen that had electricity or running power at all” Isabella pondered. 

“Now that you mention it, the only other source of power we saw was when Isabella activated that lock in the kitchen of the café in the hospital, I still don’t understand how that happened” Victoria stated

“I don’t get it either but it was like I was hooked up to a computer, I felt electricity course through my body and all sorts of data was crammed into my brain at an alarming rate, I am surprised I didn’t go mad.”

Aura lagged slightly and watched as the girls conversed about the things that didn’t make sense, the past, and the answers they were out here to seek. After a few moments she stopped, she heard a low hum radiate through her brain, the other girls kept walking not even noticing. The hum grew louder until it was almost deafening, Aura tried to cover her ears. She was concerned on how the other girls didn’t even notice the noise. 

“Your time is coming Aura Flynn”

A man’s voice deep and demanding echoed inside her skull, she looked around and the other girls were still chatting and walking, completely oblivious to what was going on.

“Who are you?”

“Who I am is not important right now, you are doing well, soon you will be fully awakened, and you will take what is left of this planet by storm” 

“Get out of my head!”

“I own you Aura!” 

“SHUT UP!” Aura screamed

Ophelia and the others looked back and saw Aura shaking her head with her hands over her ears, they began to walk back towards her to see what was wrong, when several growls and howls echoed through the mall. 

“Oh, shit that doesn’t sound good” Ophelia stated

“What was that?!” Victoria asked 

“Stay close together this could get ugly”

The girls rushed back to Aura’s side, who at this point was screaming. they backed themselves against each other to ensure they had a good sight of every angle. 

“Those noises are different than the creatures in the parking garage” Victoria stated.

“Yeah they seem half human half animal” 

The girls looked around frantically trying to see if they can spot anything, while also attempting to calm Aura down. Suddenly everything goes quiet, even Aura stops screaming, she removes her hands from her ears and stands up straight, a blank vacant gaze was present in her eyes. She grins and begins to laugh.

“Aura?” Ophelia questions.

“They’re coming” she said with an evil grin.

“Who is coming Aura? What did you do?” Isabella asked 

“The Carnivores” 

Aura lets out a crazed laugh, as one by one black portals open in the walls, and one by one masked human like creatures emerge from them. They were wearing all black, with armor pieces strapped to their shoulders chest and legs. At their side were some sort of guns, but they emitted pulsing hues of blue. Their masks were completely black with breathing modules built in, the only color came from the two green lights that lite up every time they breathed. 

“So, anyone got a plan?” asked Ophelia

“Run?” questioned Victoria.

“I don’t think that’s an option” Isabella stated.

The girls were backed against each other, back to back. Terrified they had no way out as four Carnivores surrounded them closing off any escape route they had. Isabella clenched her fists, this was not the way she was going to go down. The pain from the wound on her side had subsided thanks to the pill Victoria gave her, so she decided she had at least a little bit of fight in her. She flexed her hands balling them into fists and then back testing how much strength she may have gotten back.

“You guys make a break for it” Isabella stated.

“Oh no you don’t not this shit again” 

Victoria grabbed Isabella’s hand linking their fingers together, she was not going to go off and play hero like last time. All Victoria could think of was the horrific vision she was showed, she didn’t know what these creatures looked like under those masks but she assumed it must have been what she saw in her vision.

“If we are going to have a hope, I need to do this” 

“No, not alone, let me help you this time” 

Isabella looked back at Victoria who was pleading with her, she sighed and nodded in agreement. 

“Alright if we are going to do this, stay behind me until I tell you to.” 

“Okay” 

Isabella stepped forward towards one of the Carnivores, who stopped, it growled at her in some form of inaudible gibberish, she assumed this was whatever language they could still use to communicate. Isabella held on tight to Victoria’s hand, keeping her somewhat hidden with her body.

“Oye! Ugly!” Isabella yelled.

The Carnivore lifted its gun and pointed it right at Isabella, another Carnivore made the same noise and they communicated back in forth, the ton in their grunts sounded like they were arguing about something. Isabella took this opportunity and with one full force swung Victoria out in front of her, and she ran towards the Carnivore full speed. While she was behind Isabella she fished out the scalpel that was hidden in her pack. 

“Now! Victoria!” yelled Isabella

Victoria yelled out and ran towards the Carnivore aiming for any vulnerable spot she could find. The Carnivore lifted its gun exposing it’s under arm, Victoria ducked underneath and plunged the scalpel into its under arm, she felt the knife rip through fabric and flesh until it hit bone. The Carnivore hollered out in pain dropping its weapon and crumpling to the floor. Victoria put her foot on its throat. Run by fear and adrenaline she pressed all her weight on her foot crushing the Carnivores throat, she felt its neck snap under her boot, she watched as it choked out its last breaths, before going still under her. 

Victoria removes her foot and stands up straight, the other Carnivores staring at her for a moment before shifting to attack. She looks up at the two heading towards her from the front. A strange warm feeling washes over her, as she holds up her hand, her eyes burn slightly.

“Stop!” 

The Carnivores stop in their tracks and lower their guns. Victoria watches as blue strings of energy extend from her finger tips and disappear into the two Carnivores before her. Out of curiosity she tries to direct them and they do as she does. 

“Cool” Victoria grinned.

She had the power to manipulate someone’s mind, and body, she had a huge smile on her face as she telepathically instructed the carnivores to destroy each other. In one movement both Carnivores raised their guns and fired an energy blast at each other. They both disappear into a pile of ash. She looks over and watches as Ophelia takes down one Carnivore with hand to hand combat.

She shifts her gaze to Isabella who is struggling to fight off the enemy she has been confronted with, she’s throwing punches and blocking kicks, she managed to disarm the Carnivore of its weapon, but was struggling take the creature down.

“Bella!” 

Victoria rushed towards her to help her take down the Carnivore.

“Stay back!” 

She stops as Isabella yells at her, confused she slowly walks around the side to get a better view. She watches next to Ophelia as Isabella fights the Carnivore alone, they can tell she’s struggling her movements are sluggish and her responses are delayed. It almost as if all the energy was sucked out of her. 

“Bella let us help you”

“I said no for Christ sake just stay there” 

Isabella was panting heavily, she winced in pain as she blocked another attack from the Carnivore. I stepped forward and I was stopped by Ophelia who shook her head at me, I huffed in annoyance, why did she have to be so god damn stubborn. 

“Why are you so stubborn!” I yelled at her

“I’m protecting you!” 

Isabella turned to me and yelled at Victorias taking her attention off the Carnivore, who took its chance and landed a swift kick in her side, this shot a wave of pain that wracked her body in agony, Victoria watched in horror as Isabella crumbled to the ground. She screamed in agony and began wheezing, and coughing up blood. 

“Bella!” 

Victoria and Ophelia began to rush to her aid when the Carnivore grabbed its weapon and pressed it to Isabella’s forehead as she glared up at the creature. Victoria screamed out for her but the two were locked in a gaze of death. 

“Go ahead you monster!” Isabella yelled

The carnivore let out a noise that seemed like a laugh as it wrapped its gloved fingers around the trigger. Victoria screamed out reaching for Isabella who was only inches from her grasp, she shut her eyes as she heard a gunshot echo through the walls. The two girls stopped dead in their tracks and opened their eyes slowly, Isabella was still sitting on the floor where she had fallen. They looked over to the Carnivore, who stood motionless for a few moments before crumbling to the ground, and a pool of blood began to form. They shifted their gaze just behind the Carnivore, they first saw the woman who was dressed in a black jacket and black pants, she had long brown hair, and brown eyes. 

Victoria looked to the left of the woman and saw the man who had fired the shot killing the Carnivore, he was built strong not only in stature but in muscle his hard features reflected years of fighting battles. Victoria looked into his eyes and a memory flooded her mind.

“A. Adam?!”

The man looked at her in confusion as she ran over to him, when she got closer he realized exactly who she was and a tear formed in the corner of his eye.

“Jesus Christ Victoria!?”

Adam threw the gun to the ground and hugged her, she was alive, they all were he had no idea, they thought the girls were all dead.

“How are you alive?! We were told that you were all dead”

“I don’t know we don’t remember much, but when I looked at you I remembered” 

Adam smiles down at her, then he looks back at the other girls, his gaze was pulled to Aura, because of her usual awkward stance, then Ophelia with her vibrant purple hair, he looked down, and covered his mouth with his hand, there on the ground in front of the Carnivore cradled in Ophelia’s arms was Isabella Sinclair. Dustin is going to be happy about this for sure.

“We will have to ask details later, we need to get you back to the others” Adam stated 

“There are others? More humans alive?” Asked Aura

“Yes, there aren’t many of us left, but that doesn’t matter right now” 

“I don’t understand what’s going on none of us do, but I trust you Adam” Victoria nodded to him 

Adam nodded back at her and they went over to the others. Adam knelt to Isabella.

“How badly is she injured?”

“We aren’t sure, all the Carnivore did was kick her but she went down quickly I think something else is wrong” Victoria stated.

“Let me have a look at her Adam” 

Victoria looked up at the woman who was with him as he made way for her. The woman knelt in front of Isabella, and pulled a small hand-held device out of her pocket, she ran the device from Isabella’s head down to her legs. She waited for the device to process whatever information it had scanned, and it beeped and flashed information on the screen. She furrowed her brow. 

“Who are you?”

“My name is Hailey Browning, I am a scientist, and a Doctor or sorts” 

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Not if she stays here, she has a massive infection that’s begging to leak into her blood and nervous system, she’s running a high fever.” 

Victoria watches as Hailey puts the device back in her pocket and lifts Isabella’s shirt. Ophelia winces, and Victoria places her hands over her face covering her mouth and nose, the stench of infection oozes from under the bandages that were wrapped around her lower torso, blood and puss covered what was once a white bandage. 

“We don’t have much time, it’s at least twenty-four-hour trek back to the facility, Adam gently picks up Isabella and carries her, while Hailey helps the girls carry the packs and bags of supplies that they have collected. Aura picks up her pack and a small plastic remote falls out of it. The indicator light flashing red as it lay on the ground. She goes to pick it up when Victoria calls out to her for her to hurry up. She presses her foot on the device and it begins to crack under her foot. 

Aura applies slight pressure and the device shatters, she looks up and watches as each portal slowly disappears, and the walls of the Mall return to normal, she sneers in disgust as she joins the others, and they exit the building.


	9. Transmission 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While attempting to finally get some rest after the exhausting situation between him and his friends, Dustin is awoken by Brock, who takes him to the rest of the group, there his long hidden emotions are brought boiling to the surface, as secrets are revealed, and the past comes back to him.

Transmission 009

 

A sudden knock on the door to my private quarters, pulled me out of my sweet slumber amongst the stars, and I groaned in protest of the unwanted company.

“Go away”

I mumbled at whoever was interrupting my bliss. I heard a key card slip through the reader, and the lock clicked open with a solitary beep. I groaned and rolled over on my side. Facing away from the door, and curled back up.

“Dustin, you have to get up” 

It was Brock, I groaned at him, and shoved my head under the blankets. I was exhausted, and hungover, and I just wanted to be left alone. I left Benjamin in charge while I rested, so why can’t he go bother him?

“Go away. If it’s that important go to Benjamin, I left him in charge.”

My voice was hoarse, and dry from being hung over, and I felt a headache begin to form in my temples. I shove my face into the blankets further, they were soft and warm, I tried my best to ignore Brock who was tapping his foot impatiently across the room, and melt back into the stars I was floating amongst before he dragged me back down to this desolate floating rock. 

“Benjamin already knows, you are going to want to get up for this, I guarantee it.”

I sighed, but remained under the covers, I was still trying to drown out Brocks annoying nagging. There was nothing that important to me at this moment, that Brock needed to wake me up, considering that I have not been sleeping well, because of my tampering with the visor. I heard Brock sigh annoyed, and heard his footsteps come to the edge of the bed. 

“What are you doi-.”

I was cut off by a sudden yank on the blankets, I yelled out in surprise, as my half naked body was exposed to the drop in the temperature. I sat upright, and stared at Brock who had his hands on his hips, the blanket tossed in a heap beside him.

“I hate you…”

“I know, now get dressed.”

Brock went to the closet and pulled a fresh uniform from the rack, and tossed it over the edge of the bed. I slowly got out of bed, as I stood upright the full effect of yesterday’s drinking took hold of me, I stumbled, and my head began to pound. I caught myself on the edge of the night stand, knocking over my glasses.

“Jesus man”

“I’m fine, just give me a minute.”

I waved my hand to him to shut him up. The last thing I needed was another lecture, especially from Brock, I thought the pathetic look of sympathy in Benjamin’s eyes was bad. Brock had the ability to have this look in his eyes when he was concerned about me that just seemed to rip out my heart and crush my soul.

“You are not fine, what happened last night between you, and Benjamin?” 

A lump formed in my throat as Brock finished his question. He wasn’t told what happened I am assuming, and I would honestly like to keep it that way. I was surprised I would have thought that Benjamin would have said something to him of all people. I shook my head as I bent down to pick up my fallen glasses, this is not a topic I wished to discuss with Brock, not now, not ever.

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“I am sure it is, I’m not only concerned as your friend, but as one of your leading officers. Dustin, we can’t have our Commander going crazy.”

“I am not crazy!”

I yelled at him, as I looked over to where he stood at the edge of the bed, I was glaring at him I could tell, because of his posture, he switched to the defensive, and he flashed me a very painful glance.

“I am not saying you are, but everyone’s noticed there’s some inner turmoil, you are not coming to reason with.”

“I have no inner turmoil, Brock.”

I sternly spoke to him, as I walked to the edge of the bed, and picked up the hanger. On it was a fresh white button-down shirt, pressed and wrinkle free. Draped over the collar was a black bow tie, and a pair of black pants. I headed to the bathroom, as I got to the door way I stopped and looked back at him.

“I’ll meet you outside my quarters.”

I went into the bathroom and shut the door, clicking on the lights I groaned in displeasure at the brightness of the fluorescent bulbs, and at my own reflection. I looked worse than I did yesterday when I woke up. I shut my eyes and leaned back against the door, I heard footsteps and the door to my quarters open, and latch shut signaling that Brock had left the room. I felt relieved, it was weird with him staring at me, like he knew I had a secret, and if I know Brock he wasn’t going to let it go until he knew what it was. 

I sighed and lifted myself away from the door, I turned the facet on in the sink and cleaned my face. I did my best to make myself look presentable. After I got fully dressed I exited the bathroom, and grabbed my glasses off the desk by the door, where Brock had left them before he left the room. I took one last look at myself in the standing mirror next to the coat rack and shrugged, this was the best I was going to get at this point. I exited the room and met Brock in the hall.

He was leaning against the opposite wall with his hands folded across his chest staring down at his boots lost in his own thoughts. He didn’t realize I was there until called out for him. 

“You okay?” I asked 

“Yes, sorry I was lost in thought for a moment” 

Brock stood up straight and began to walk down the hallway, I followed suit beside him. He had a look of concern on his face, but it was different from before, he was confused, and hurt.

“Are you sure you’re okay, you are awfully quiet” 

“I said I was fine, there is just a lot of things going on at once right now, and I have to be the eyes and ears for all of it, it’s a little overwhelming” 

Brock pinched the bridge of his noise and let out an exhausted sigh, he was growing tired. I placed Brock in charge of all forms of communication, and video surveillance for the base because I knew he was the best man here for that job, but maybe I put too much responsibility on his shoulders for this. 

“Brock, if you need some help I am sure I can find someone to give you a hand” 

“No, its fine, I wouldn’t trust anyone else around my equipment, I have everything specifically set. I don’t need someone coming in who thinks they know what they are doing and fiddling with things. The security and communications for this Base are our first lines of defense against the F.E.C we can’t afford the compromise” 

“You need a break, there’s no way you can continue to do this on your own”

I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, he needed help and just like me Brock was too proud of his tech knowledge to let anyone in to help him. He was proud of his gadgets and the things he could do with them, it would be almost dangerous to send anyone else in to help him.

“I can do this, I am just a little tired, once everything settles down a little bit I can get some rest.” 

“Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself” 

I heard Brock chuckle slightly as he looked up at me with that usually silly grin on his face.

“That’s surprising coming from you Dustin” 

I went to give him my argument when we were pushed aside, by Dr. Wise, and his head nurse. I looked at Brock confused. I have never seen Dr. Wise in that much of a hurry, he was mumbling something to himself and flipping through medical files that he was carrying in his arms.

“Dr. Wise!?” I called to him 

He stopped in his tracks closing the file he was reading he turned towards us, his face was twisted in confusion and worry.

“Is everything all, right?”

I saw him shoot a glance to Brock and then back at me. He handed the files to his nurse and smiled at me.

“Everything is fine Dustin, I am just in a little bit of a hurry. I am sorry I can’t really talk right now I will explain later” 

He waved to me with a smile, and ran off. His nurse bowed to me and followed on his heels. I looked over at Brock hoping to get some answers from him. He only looked up at me and shrugged, he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued in the direction that we were heading. I opened my mouth to ask Brock a question, but found that my brain couldn’t form one that wouldn’t sound like I was being pushy or an asshole, so I opted out of it and continued to follow him down the hall.

A few moments later we made it my office, I swiped my card, and stepped inside with Brock following behind me. Sitting at my desk was Benjamin who was speaking to Ron, Adam, and Hailey. I walked up to the desk and they turned their attention to me. 

“How are you feeling?” Adam asked

“Groggy, and irritated I was woken up from my nap, but other than that I’m fine” 

“I told you he wasn’t going to be happy I woke him up” 

I heard Brock call out from behind me and I rolled my eyes. He sounded too proud to be right about this. My annoyance quickly shifted, and I began to feel uneasy, everyone was staring at me, and I couldn’t figure out why, I couldn’t read the looks on their faces, I looked down to Benjamin hoping for an answer from him, but he was fiddling with paper work on the desk, and wasn’t paying any mind to me.

“Is someone going to explain to me on why exactly I was woken up, when I gave specific orders not to be” 

I folded my arms and shifted my weight to my left side leaning on one of the flat back chairs in front of my desk. I looked from Adam to Ron, and then to Benjamin who had put down the paper work he was trifling through, he folded his hands together and placed his elbows on the desk, he then shifted his gaze up to mine and spoke.

“Adam, and Hailey found something on their scout for food.”

His tone was low and cautious like he was talking to a scared child, this raised confusion and panic in my heart. I stood up straight and unfolded my arms clenching my fists at my side. My heart pounded in my chest.

“What did they find?” 

My voice was shaky and weak, and I tried to make up for it with a commanding stance, I was scared to know the answer to this question. It could have been a hundred different things, that they discovered while they were out there.

Benjamin shifted his gaze to Adam and seemed to have some unspoken communications with each other, before Adam turned to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“We found the girls, all of them”

I swear for a moment my heart stopped beating, my breath caught in my throat as my brain began to process the words that Adam just spoke to me. I instantly started searching for a hint of a lie in his face, and found none. I staggered slightly and I felt Adam stabilize me.

“All of them?”

I asked him, my voice was shaky, and I was choking on the emotions that threatened to boil over the surface.

“All of them, Dustin.” 

I braced myself against Adam’s arms, all the emotions I have been hiding, everything I have been refusing to acknowledge boiled over the surface, and I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes. They were alive. SHE was alive, Benjamin wasn’t lying. I tried to gain my composure, and I forced my emotions back down inside of myself, I could deal with them later when I was alone, but I didn’t need to be falling apart in front of my men, I cleared my throat and began to speak again.

“Are they here?” I asked.

“Yes, we brought them back with us.” Adam said 

“Where are they?”

“They are with Dr. Wise right now, they seem to have Amnesia, so there are things that they don’t remember, he is working on trying to clear this up.” 

Benjamin spoke as he stood up as he placed the papers neatly in a bin next to the computer. He walked out from behind the desk, and headed for the door. I followed his every move, waiting to see what he was planning. I watched as he stopped in front of the door with his hand on the handle, the room was silent as he stood there for a few moments. He looked up to me and smiled.

“Do you want to go see them or not?”

I practically ran to the door, and stared at Benjamin, I heard Brock chuckle and I glared over at him. He stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“It’s all right man, we get it”

Ben opened the door, and Brock walked out ahead of me, followed by myself, Benjamin, Adam, Ron, and Hailey. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it was going to explode. I was excited and nervous, I had no idea what they looked like at this point, I didn’t know exactly what kind of condition they would be in either. Or if they would even remember me. I remember Benjamin stating they had amnesia, and I felt heartbroken I don’t know what I would do if Isabella didn’t remember me. 

“Don’t worry about it” Benjamin said

“What?”

“I know that look on your face, your worried if they’ll remember you.”

“A little bit, yes” 

“Don’t worry about it, Dr. Wise is working on a serum that he thinks will help, and even if it doesn’t, that just means you get to know her all over again, and I honestly don’t see that as a bad thing” 

Benjamin looked down at me and flashed me a smile. I looked away I could tell a blush was forming on my cheeks, by the increase in heat on them. I wouldn’t mind getting to know her again, teaching her who she was what we had become, but what if she didn’t choose me the second time? I also hated the idea of all the memories we shared together being lost in some black hole in her mind, erased forever. 

“Everything’s going to work out just fine” 

I flashed Ben a half assed smile. Everyone else seemed so happy that the girls had returned, but I had lingering doubts, and a pain in my heart that acted as a warning sign that something wasn’t right. We walked in silence to the medical wing of the base, no one said anything, and I was trying to keep my emotions under check so I didn’t go crazy when I met them.

“I think Dr. Wise has them in the family ward, so he didn’t have to separate them” Brock stated.

We rounded the corner and the Medical ward came into view, it was split between family wards which could hold a family of five in one room, plus a little added space for visitation, and single person wards. I watched as Brock lead us to the right, towards the family section. He slid his key pass card, and the doors opened. We were greeted on the other side by two foot soldiers who are placed here as protection for both doctors and patients alike.

Walking down the hall I kept shifting my gaze from window to window, that peered into each room, in a desperate attempt to try to find the one that had the girls in it. I grew disappointed as we came to the end of the ward. 

“It’s this way” 

Brock pointed to the left, and we passed through another set of doors I didn’t even know was there before, this must be the back of the ward, for special patients.

“This is where Dr. Wise wanted to have them, this section is cut off from the rest and only high-level officer, and medical staff can access it.”

I listened half assed as Brock rambled on about the specifics. 

“Brock welcome back” 

I turned my gaze to where I heard the voice come from, it was the nurse that was with Dr. Wise earlier, she was older, thin, and fragile looking, she had a stern look in her eyes, that reflected years of restless nights, lost patients, and stress. 

“Thank you, Dorothy where is Dr. Wise?” he asked her. 

“He is right around the corner, I would knock first his with the girls.”

She pointed around the corner, Brock thanked her for her information. She went back to dishing out medications for the other patients as we followed Brock.

“Are you nervous?” Ron asked

“A little bit yes, I honestly don’t know what to expect” 

“Don’t be nervous, it’s going to work out just fine” Ron smiled

“That’s what I told him” 

Benjamin shrugged and looked at Ron, who was still smiling at me, which was rare I don’t believe I have ever really seen Ron smile. Ron was always the one who was more on the serious side, Adam seemed more like the over protective Father of the group, and Brock was always giddy, and happy. Lost in my thoughts I didn’t realize Brock had stopped walking and I ran right into him.

“Day dreaming, are we?” 

“I wasn’t paying attention, sorry” 

“I know you weren’t lover boy” 

Brock chuckled at me and opened the door into the room, we all stepped inside, and I saw Dr. Wise at the computer, he was scrolling through information that was on his screen. He looked up when he heard the door shut behind us. 

“Ah boy’s welcome” 

He smiled at us, as he abandoned his computer and walked over to us.

“How are you feeling Mr. Bates?”

“I’m fine, thank you” 

“I assume you are here for the young ladies?”

I watched as Brock nodded to him, and he ushered us to follow him. We walked past his computer and around a bend to where the patient room was. As the room came into full view, I saw Victoria and Ophelia sitting on the couch talking to each other, they haven’t changed a bit Victoria still had her blue hair, and Ophelia had her vibrant purple. My eyes followed Dr. Wise, as he went over to one of the beds, and pulled back the curtain, laying on the bed was Aura, I recognized her immediately by her thin frame and long hair. I looked to Benjamin who was standing next to me and shot him a worried glance. I pointed to the wall opposite of the bed. I followed his finger.

“Isabella…”

I whispered softly, I felt relieved, she was standing against the wall watching Dr. Wise tend to Aura, her arms were folded of her chest. Her usually long black hair was cut short on top and shaved down on the sides. She was intently watching Dr. Wise, my heart grew sad, she had such a caring look in her eyes when I had seen her last, but now her eyes reflected hatred, and determination.

“Dustin?” 

I heard a female voice call out to me, and I shifted my gaze to the couch, Victoria, and Ophelia, were walking up to me smiling from ear to ear. They came right up to me and hugged me. I smiled and returned their hug.

“I didn’t think you guys were still alive”

“Honestly, up until now we didn’t even fully know who we were” Said Victoria

“I heard that you guys had amnesia did Dr. Wise fix it?”

“Yes, he gave us an injection and it was like the fog in our minds was lifted we began to fully remember our lives, it was a bit overwhelming at first.” Ophelia stated.

“I’m glad Dr. Wise was able to help you, has he helped Isabella yet?” Brock asked

“Not yet she insisted that Aura go first, she wanted all of us to be taken care of first before she took the treatment” Victoria stated

“That sounds like Isabella. She always did everything for other people first and worried about herself last.”

I kept shifting my gaze from Victoria and Ophelia, back to Isabella who either didn’t even notice we were there or didn’t care. I couldn’t take my eyes off her, she had changed I could tell her posture was different, like she was colder, almost void of any emotion except hatred. I tuned out the talk between the two girls and the other guys.

“If you want to talk to her, you can just go over you know” 

I broke off my stare and looked at the others, who were all staring at me. Brock was grinning from ear to ear, Victoria was chuckling, Ophelia had her arms crossed, and Ron and Adam were shaking their heads. I looked up to Benjamin who was ushering me to go speak to her. Brock stepped aside giving me a clear path, I shoved my hands in my pockets and began walking towards her. A million questions raced through my mind, would she recognize me once she saw me and if so would she remember how she felt? I knew they were all staring at me I could feel it. 

I walked slowly across the room, and nodded to Dr. Wise as he left Aura’s side and back around the corner to probably grab something. I was half way across the room when I heard a high-pitched scream ring out through the room, and Isabella darted to Aura’s side. 

“Aura!”

Aura was flailing and screaming, as Isabella tried to hold her down, she kept calling out to her, in a desperate attempt to calm her down. I heard the clatter of footsteps as the others joined my side, to see what was going on. I heard Dr. Wise yelled as he and his nurse pushed past us.

“What happened?” Brock asked

“I don’t know she just started throwing a fit.” I said

I shrugged at him, and watched I knew none of us could step in this was a medical issue and only Dr. Wise could handle it. I watched helplessly as Aura continued to scream.

“Aura enough!” Isabella yelled at her.

“Monster!” 

Aura stared at Isabella in total horror, the closer Isabella got to her the more Aura pitched a fit. 

“Aura It’s me Isabella, there is no monster calm down” 

I watched as Isabella kept a calm tone with her, trying to reassure her friend that there was nothing here to hurt her, I was relieved to hear that caring tone in her voice, it assured me that this desolate wasteland did not corrupt her. 

“Brock isn’t there something you guys can do?” Victoria asked 

“No, there isn’t anything we can do, this is Dr. Wise’s territory.” Brock replied 

In an instant, I watched in horror as Aura threw Isabella across the room, she crashed into the nurse’s cart across the room, various tools and bottles of pills clattered to the floor as the cart toppled over. 

“Bella!” Victoria yelled out to her

Isabella raised on hand as she steadily got back to her feet, I watched as Victoria backed down and sulked. Everyone had taken a defensive position as Dr. Wise and his nurse backed away from the bed and hid behind Adam. They were medical staff not fighters. 

I watched as Aura got up from the bed she had stopped screaming and she looked like she was going to kill. She walked over to Isabella slowly, and menacingly.

“Aura what has gotten into you?” Isabella asked.

“I will have my revenge” 

Aura picked up a scalpel that had fallen off the cart, she continued to walk towards Isabella who was holding her ground. 

“What are you talking about?” Isabella asked.

“You are a murderer Isabella Sinclair and I will have revenge!”

Aura screamed at her, and lunged across the room. I watched Isabella try to fight her off, but no matter how she shifted she couldn’t gain the upper hand. I didn’t understand this at all Aura would never fight let alone over power Isabella she was twice the size of her in muscle alone, Aura was always frail and thin, so fighting was never an option she relied on others to protect her. My gaze was locked on the fight as the tides continued to shift.

“I called for backup” Brock stated.

I looked over to him and he was fiddling with the device in his hand before he quickly returned it to his pocket.

“Just fucking die!” Aura shouted

I looked back over to the fight as Aura screamed out, I covered my hands over my mouth as Aura swung at Isabella who attempted to dodge her attack only to misjudge her timing. I saw Aura flash her a satisfied grin as the scalpel in her hand plunged into Isabella’s right eye. Isabella let out a blood curdling scream, as blood began to drip down her face droplets of blood scattered the floor as shed scrambled to get away from Aura. she stumbled backwards, and her foot caught a pill bottle that fell from the cart. 

I watched in horror as she tried to gain her balance only to half succeed, she landed on her knees still screaming out in pain. Blood poured from her hand which was covering half her face and pooled on the floor below her. Aura walked towards Isabella, and stood over her with an evil grin on her face, she chuckled softly, and then tilted her head back and cackled like a madman. The scalpel still in her hand, was dripping with blood creating a trail on the floor. 

Isabella was crumpled on the floor screaming in pain, her hand was stained red from blood. Her screams echoed in my head, and chilled me to the bone. 

“Jesus Christ! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Isabella yelled at her.

“Revenge is mine.” 

Aura grinned at her, she continued to chuckle wickedly as she brought the scalpel back and prepared for another attack. 

“Fuck!” Adam yelled

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and saw Adam had acted, he ran up to Aura and twisted her arm behind her back, causing her to cry out in pain. She struggled against his grip but Adam wasn’t going to give up, he was stronger that Isabella, and had years of training to proper disarm her. 

Aura dropped the scalpel, and began screaming obscenities at Adam, as two soldiers came in and detained her. They began to drag her out, and I just stared at her, she had given up the fight, and was just grinning. As she was lead past us she looked up and me and flashed me a cocky smile.

“She belongs to me Mr. Bates” 

Aura said as she looked me dead in the eyes. This sent a chill down my spine, the hatred in her eyes was that of someone who would kill in cold blood. Isabella’s screaming pulled me out of the locked gaze with Aura, and I looked back over, she was huddled on the floor blood pooling beneath her, as Adam attempted to calm her down, I saw Benjamin was riffling through the trashed cart and its scattered supplies.

“Isabella, I know it hurts but you need to calm down for me, please” Adam stated.

I watched as Benjamin grew irritated that he couldn’t find what he was looking for. I began to walk over, as Benjamin smiled with a sense of accomplishment, he grabbed some gauze wrapping, a thick silver syringe, and a bottle of pills from the cart.

“Isabella here, this will help a little bit and then we’ll get you taken care of” he spoke softly

Benjamin opened the bottle of pills and took out two pills and began handing them to Isabella, my heart sank in my chest.

“Ben no!” I yelled to him.

I ran to his side and pulled him away, he looked over at me confused, and pissed, on why I would stop him.

“What?!” he hissed at me

“You can’t do that.” 

“Why not?”

I shifted my gaze to the floor, my mouth wouldn’t speak the words that my mind was screaming for me to tell him. I heard him huff, and I looked up he was looking at everyone else in the room, who was giving him the same look that I was, they all knew exactly what I was talking about. 

Dr. Wise walked up with his nurse following behind him. He took the syringe from Ben and uncapped it, he gently tilted Isabella’s head, and plunged it into her artery. It took only a few moments before she stopped screaming and her body went limp in Adam’s arms. 

“Dustin, we will take care of Isabella, you have to talk to Ben.” Adam nodded to me 

I looked over to Dr. Wise who was preparing a bed for her, and he nodded at me, I clenched my fist, I was hoping that this was conversation I would never have to have with Benjamin. I looked up at him.

“Follow me back to my office Ben, I’ll explain” 

Ben gave in and followed me back out of the ward, back to my office, we left the others in the room, the room that was filled with the sense of horror, and pain. We walked back through the halls in silence, I had nothing to say to Benjamin and I could tell he was still pissed. Memories flashed through my mind in vivid visions as I prepared to have my talk with Him.


End file.
